Meu riso é tão feliz contigo
by Mylle Malfoy P.W
Summary: Lily é apaixonada por seu melhor amigo desde que se lembra, mas ele não sabe disso... Será? Universo alternativo.
1. Tudo novo

**Tudo Novo**

O cinza do céu inundava meus olhos, combinando com meu humor, estava cada vez mais próxima do internato em que meu pai havia me colocado. O que ele tinha na cabeça ao fazer aquilo? Certo, era a melhor escola do estado e tudo o mais, mas mesmo assim, que vida era aquela? O que seria de minha juventude enfurnada em um colégio cheio de filhinhos de papai riquinhos e mimados? Não que eu não fosse uma também, mas não era mimada, de jeito nenhum. A minha sorte é que meu único e melhor amigo de infância, James Potter, também estava embarcando nessa aventura.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu. Bom lá vamos nós: me chamo Lílian Evans, mas pode me chamar de Lily, sou filha de Robert e Sarah Evans donos da Evans Mobility, uma das maiores empresas de transporte do Reino Unido. Tenho 11 anos e estou indo para meu primeiro ano na escola secundária de Hogwarts, sim estou no 7° ano. Meu melhor amigo, como já citei, se chama James Potter, crescemos juntos, pois nossos pais, na verdade toda a nossa família, são melhores amigos. É quase como se fosse uma família só, e isso fica bem evidente em todas as festas que fazemos, sempre está todo mundo lá. Inclusive, Fleamont e Euphemia Potter são donos de uma grande construtora de condomínios em Londres, eu os tenho como tios tal é a nossa proximidade. Exatamente por isso que eu irremediavelmente me apaixonei por James, sem citar que ele é lindo, engraçado, inteligente... Enfim se eu for falar ficarei horas aqui. Sou ruiva, sardenta, de olhos verdes e baixinha, não parece muito atrativo né? Acho que por isso James nunca olhou pra mim com outros olhos, não faço seu tipo. No mais acho que já falei tudo sobre mim e vocês me conhecerão mais com o passar do tempo.

Já estávamos na porta do colégio, eu e meus pais, eles sabiam que não estava feliz de estudar lá, mas nem por isso levaram minha opinião em conta.

\- Pode ir desfazendo essa cara feia, meu amor, você sabe que é tradição na nossa família se formar em Hogwarts. Disse meu pai enquanto tirava as malas do carro.

\- Sim, papai, eu sei. O senhor vem repetindo esse discurso o verão inteiro.

\- Então trate de se acostumar com a ideia, meu bem, logo, logo você fará amigos e estará amando esse lugar. Foi aqui que conheci seu pai e também todos os amigos mais próximos que tenho hoje. Mamãe me falou com os olhos já marejados e se abaixando para me abraçar. Ela sempre foi muito sensível.

Enquanto nos encaminhávamos para os dormitórios femininos que ficavam em direção oposta aos dormitórios masculinos observei que o prédio era muito antigo, enorme e por incrível que pareça me lembrava um castelo, as paredes feitas de pedra com as grandes janelas de madeira estavam me impressionando. Durante o percurso meu pai ficou falando incessantemente sobre a importância de ligar para eles todos os dias, inclusive fazer chamada de vídeo. Não discordei, afinal adorava meus pais e iria sentir muita falta deles, antes de James eles eram meus melhores amigos, sempre contei tudo para eles, inclusive meu sentimento pelo dito cujo.

Paramos em frente ao dormitório número 04, ficava em um corredor cheio de portas enumeradas de 01 a 20. Meu pai me informou que Hogwarts comportava 480 alunos, 240 meninas e 240 meninos. Entramos e me deparei com um quarto grande com quatro camas, ao lado de cada cama uma cômoda e ao fundo um guarda roupas enorme com quatro compartimentos. Havia também um banheiro é claro.

\- Minha filha, chegou a hora de irmos, vamos sentir muitas saudades. Disse meu pai depositando as malas no chão e vindo me abraçar, minha mãe é claro, não aguentou em si e disparou a chorar.

\- Acalme-se, meu amor, em breve nós a veremos novamente.

\- Eu sei Robert, mas a casa ficará tão vazia sem ela. Falou minha mãe limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

Não queria dizer que estava querendo chorar também, mas poxa, nunca fiquei tanto tempo longe deles e agora eu vou praticamente morar aqui. Enfim nos abraçamos uma última e vez e eles foram embora.

Para não ficar mal coloquei uma música bem animada e fui arrumar minhas coisas. Uns quinze minutos depois entrou uma garota de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis e um pouco mais alta que eu.

\- Prazer, meu nome é Marlene McKinnon e ao que parece sou sua nova colega de quarto, a propósito adorei os seus sapatos. Disse ela olhando meus Vans.

\- O prazer é meu, me chamo Lily Evans. Muito obrigada, também adorei os seus. Marlene usava um cachecol, casaco, uma calça e coturnos, todos pretos, acho que ela tinha uma vibe meio gótica.

Nesse momento entraram mais duas garotas e se apresentaram como Alice Fawcett e Dorcas Meadowes. Alice era a mais alta de nós três, tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos cor de mel. Dorcas é do meu tamanho e tem cabelos loiro escuro e olhos que me lembravam chocolate derretido. Engatamos em uma conversa muito interessante sobre nós mesmas enquanto arrumávamos nossas coisas, senti que iriamos nos dar muito bem e sermos ótimas amigas.

As meninas perceberam que de dez palavras que falava nove envolviam o nome de James e Marlene que não é boba nem nada já foi me perguntando de uma forma divertida se eu gostava desse tal garoto que estava em todas as minhas histórias. Eu neguei veementemente é claro, mas acho que ela não acreditou, não sabia que o que sentia estava tão na cara assim.

\- Vou fingir que acredito e você finge que sabe mentir. Marlene disse rindo junto com as outras meninas do quarto enquanto eu corava absurdamente.

Na hora do jantar não me aguentava de empolgação, estava doida para encontrar James, faziam 7 dias que não o via, e isso é muito já que nos vemos praticamente todo dia. Ao entrar no salão principal (nome que deram ao lugar em que fazemos as refeições) saí correndo ao avistá-lo e nem me dei conta de que ele estava acompanhado de outros três garotos, só o abracei sem me importar com ninguém em volta.

\- Ora, James, você não nos contou que tinha uma namorada. Disse um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros ligeiramente longos. Percebi que os outros três garotos ali perto, bem como minhas colegas que haviam acabado de chegar, estavam dando risinhos. É claro que fiquei vermelha como um tomate novamente. James que nunca perde a pose respondeu enquanto me colocava sentada do seu lado:

\- Ela não é minha namorada, Sirius, é só minha melhor amiga desde sempre. E ainda finalizou o showzinho dando um beijo em minha testa, tem como não me apaixonar?

Não preciso dizer que todos eles continuaram com aquela cara risonha né? Para descontrair o ambiente e tirar o foco de nós perguntei:

\- Quem são seus colegas James?

O garoto de olhos azuis se chamava Sirius Black, outro tinha olhos e cabelos cor de mel e se chamava Remus Lupin e o ultimo de cabelos escuros e encaracolados e olhos também escuros se chamava Frank Longbottom.

\- Essas são Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes e Alice Fawcett. Falei apresentando minhas colegas também.

Durante o jantar conversamos assuntos banais, descobri que Sirius é muito divertido, mas não tem vergonha na cara. Remus é tímido, mas muito inteligente e Frank não é de muita conversa, mas quando abria a boca era para nos fazer rir. Formávamos um grupo muito diverso, mas que tinha muito em comum. Percebi que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim estudar ali.

James e eu estávamos na porta do meu dormitório, nossos colegas já haviam ido tomar banho, e resolvemos colocar o assunto em dia. Ele estava na casa da avó em Liverpool e estava me contando o que perdi de sua vida nesses dias.

-Sério, você devia ter ido, meu primo Paul nos levou a praia e me ensinou a surfar, eu tenho certeza que você iria adorar, do jeito que é doida e metida a gostar de coisas radicais...

Enquanto ele falava só ficava admirando seus cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, seus olhos castanhos esverdeados atrás do óculos de aro fino e redondo estavam brilhando nesse momento. Ficar muitos dias sem vê-lo dava nisso, me fazia ficar com saudade, não podem me culpar por nem estar prestando atenção no que ele falava.

\- Lily? Lily!

Voltei a mim com ele me chamando e passando a mão em frente aos meus olhos, ferrou agora ele vai perguntar no que estava pensando.

\- Oi, o que foi? Disse tentando disfarçar.

\- Nada, só estou falando aqui a horas e você não esboça nenhuma reação.

\- Ah, só estava pensando nas ondas e em como queria estar lá agora e não aqui. Falei dando um sorrisinho amarelo. Ele pareceu acreditar.

\- Bom, Lily, tenho que ir se não dá o horário do toque de recolher e levo uma detenção antes do primeiro dia de aula. Acredito que nós teremos o mesmo horário de aulas, pedi meus pais para falarem com Dumbledore sobre isso. Dumbledore era o diretor do colégio, um senhor bem velho, de barba e cabelos brancos, mas muito gentil e cheio de vitalidade.

\- Nossa, espero que ele faça essa bondade, será muito ruim se tivermos aulas separados.

\- Ruim não, péssimo. Tchau Lily, até amanhã.

Se despediu de mim com um beijo em minha testa, meu coração sempre acelerava quando ele fazia isso, na verdade sempre que ele chegava perto de mim.

\- Tchau...

Ao entrar no quarto as meninas me encaravam com olhares maliciosos, é esse seria um longo ano...

* * *

**N.A: **_Oi pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? Essa é minha primeira fanfic e espero que gostem. Estou aqui no FF desde 2011 e desde então já li muiiiitas fics e hoje decidi escrever a minha. Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, e nem qual será o desenrolar da história, espero construir com vocês esses capítulos. Quero postar pelo menos um capítulo por semana, mas vai depender também da participação de vocês, então reviews pleaaaase! _

_Esse capítulo é o primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts, é como se eles estivessem na 7° série do fundamental e eles tem apenas 11/12 anos. Os próximos vão ser já no penúltimo ano da escola com 15/16 anos, então vem surpresas por aí._

_Beijo e até o próximo :3_


	2. Convite inesperado

**Convite inesperado**

Há de se pensar que a juventude é a melhor fase, diversão, muitos amigos e tudo que há de bom, ainda mais quando se está apenas no penúltimo ano da escola, no auge dos seus 16 anos, mas nada estava bem, nadinha mesmo. Muito pelo contrário, estava péssimo. E quer saber o porquê? James estava beijando Melanie Dickens ao fim do corredor e eu, mais uma vez, contemplava tudo ao vivo e em cores. Você deve não estar entendendo nada, pois eu vou lhe explicar. Eu sempre fui apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo de infância, mas ele não sabia disso, até a metade do 8° ano, quando os garotos resolveram que garotas era tão interessantes quanto vídeo game e bola. Só que não qualquer tipo de garota, mas as populares, que já começavam a ter um corpinho com mais curvas que uma porta. E não, eu não estava inclusa nesse grupo.

Nesse ano nós recebemos o direito de ter um final de semana por mês a passeio no vilarejo próximo a Hogwarts, Hogsmead. E a exemplo dos mais velhos os garotos do meu ano resolveram que levar garotas bonitas nesses passeios era algo divertido. Foi quando James resolveu me pedir opinião sobre uma garota, Amélia Pond, me lembro até hoje.

\- Lily o que você acha da Pond, da nossa turma? – Disse James parecendo estar sem graça.

\- Oras, nunca conversei com ela, não sei dizer ao certo. É bem bonita, mas me parece metida. Por que? – Estava desconfiada é claro, aquela conversa não estava me cheirando bem

\- Humm... Estava pensando em convidá-la para Hogsmead esse fim de semana. – Respondeu bagunçando os cabelos, hábito que tinha adquirido ali no colégio.

Nesse momento engasguei com exatamente nada e não soube o que falar. O que ele estava pensando vindo me falar isso? _Justamente eu_? É claro que ele não sabia dos meus sentimentos por ele, mas achei que estava tão na cara que ele desconfiasse. Pelo visto não.

Resumindo, ele saiu com Amélia e eu, enquanto tomava sorvete e os observava ao longe, chorava horrores. Tá, não tanto assim, mas haviam lágrimas descendo em meu rosto. Fiquei mal, mas como não ficaria? Naquela mesma noite quando ele veio contar como tinha sido seu encontro eu não consegui guardar aqueles sentimentos para mim mais. Despejei tudo sobre ele e sua única reação foi ficar de boca aberta. Mas o que ele disse antes de sair foi o que definitivamente acabou comigo.

\- Lily, eu jamais imaginava uma coisa dessas. Desculpe, mas não posso te corresponder dessa forma, você é minha melhor amiga e apenas isso. Espero que não fique chateada comigo, quero que as coisas continuem como sempre foram, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem. – Respondi tristemente. Claro que nada estava bem, meu coração estava em frangalhos, mas jamais iria deixar de ser amiga dele.

Por fim ele me abraçou, beijou minha testa e saiu. Simples assim. Não devo deixar de contar que nos anos que se seguiram ele e Sirius se tornaram os maiores pegadores de Hogwarts né? A puberdade havia sido generosa com eles, ficaram mais altos e fortes por causa dos esportes, fora a beleza natural que já existia. Isso, somado ao fato de que se tornaram muito populares pelos aspectos já citados, atraía muitas garotas e eles acabavam se envolvendo com muitas delas. Mas para minha felicidade James nunca teve algo realmente sério com alguém, era só ficar, sem compromisso mesmo.

Enquanto isso Remus e Frank que também ficaram altos e bonitos, até se envolviam com algumas poucas garotas, mas nada comparado aos amigos, além de estar bem na cara que eles estavam apaixonados por minhas amigas, Dorcas e Alice, respectivamente. E elas também estavam interessadas neles, só que todos eles negavam isso, mas eu, Marlene, James e Sirius já havíamos percebido tudo.

Por falar em Marlene ela e Sirius viviam se implicando e ninguém sabe o porquê, James diz que eles vão acabar se pegando, eu não duvido.

Eu e minhas amigas também fomos alvo da puberdade, gostaria de dizer que cresci apenas 2 cm e meço exatamente 1,57 m, hoje já não me importo muito com minha altura, não como antes. Não sou uma mulher cheia de curvas, mas por praticar luta aqui no colégio consegui definir bastante meu corpo e chegar num resultado que me agrada, sem perder a essência do meu corpo de verdade. Diferente de mim Marlene tem um corpaço e deixa qualquer uma no chinelo, por esse motivo tenho o pressentimento que muito da implicância do Sirius é por não conseguir ter nenhum beijinho dela. Dorcas é magrinha e tem uma cintura de dar inveja, eu a acho extremamente delicada ainda mais com sua pele branca e seu cabelo Chanel, me lembra personagens de contos de fada. Já Alice continuou crescendo e hoje parece uma modelo, sempre que passa desfilando pelo corredor Frank fica babando.

Voltando a minha triste realidade, James continuava se atracando com Dickens, enquanto Marlene para ao meu lado olhando para o mesmo lugar que eu.

\- Ele é cachorro, igual ao amigo. Se fosse você desencanava.

\- Deixa ela Lene, você sabe que no coração ninguém manda. – Disse Dorcas que acabara de chegar e ouvir o que Lene disse.

\- É claro que já tentei desencanar, Lene, mas até o momento estou tendo fracasso nessa missão. – Falei cansada dessa baboseira e puxando elas dali antes que aqueles dois nos vissem.

Fomos caminhando lentamente para a aula de história com o professor Bins, a matéria era maravilhosa, mas o professor deixava muito a desejar. Com sua fala lenta e constante deixava todos na sala com sono, ainda mais quando era a primeira aula do dia. Dorcas e Lene se sentaram juntas, James sempre sentava comigo e ai de quem tentasse tomar o lugar dele, ele sempre ficava muito grilado e acabava tirando a pessoa de lá, eu não achava ruim é claro.

A aula havia começado há cinco minutos quando ele entrou em sala, pedindo desculpas e se colocando ao meu lado.

\- Bom dia, Lily! – Me cumprimentou alegremente dando um beijo em minha testa.

\- Eca! Não encoste esses lábios cheios de baba da Dickens em mim! – Disse com cara de nojo tentando demonstrar que não gostei nada daquela ceninha no corredor. James apenas riu e mostrou a língua para mim, indo prestar atenção no que o professor dizia.

Aquela aula pareceu durar uma eternidade e quando não estava mais resistindo ao sono me assustei com o toque do sinal avisando o fim da aula.

\- Muito interessante o assunto sobre a Guerra Fria né, Lily? – Disse James risonho.

\- Ah sim, muito interessante. – Falei sem dar muita importância.

Os quatro caíram na risada e Lene tinha o celular em mãos.

\- Do que vocês estão rindo? Não estou vendo a menor graça.

\- Lily minha querida a aula de hoje foi sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, onde sua mente estava? – Dorcas era a única que não ficava me zoando deliberadamente como todos os meus amigos. Nesse momento Lene me mostrou o vídeo que havia gravado de mim, nele eu estava lutando contra o sono e falhando miseravelmente.

\- Lene me envia esse vídeo, tenho certeza de que algum dia poderei usá-lo contra Lily. – Disse James maroto.

É claro que a única coisa que pude fazer no momento era corar e ignorá-los, depois apagaria o vídeo.

O dia passou sem mais intercorrências (leia-se James beijando outras bocas que não a minha) entretanto no jantar algo realmente inusitado aconteceu.

Estava eu tranquilamente degustando meu jantar quando Thomas Watson, capitão do time de Handebol masculino, se aproxima de nossa mesa.

\- Lily posso falar com você a sós por um instante? – Ele perguntou meio tímido

\- Claro. – Respondi já me levantando e indo até ele. Não tinha a menor ideia do que podia ser, imaginei brevemente que ele poderia querer ajuda em alguma matéria.

\- Você gostaria de ir a Hogsmead comigo no sábado? – Direto. Não me deu tempo nem de assimilar a pergunta. Depois de alguns segundos em que ele deve ter me achado meio idiota por estar demorando a responder, disse:

\- Oh! Claro que sim, seria ótimo ir com você. – Até que me sai bem, achei que iria gaguejar e mostrar toda minha inexperiência em convites para sair.

Veja bem, você deve achar estranho eu dizer que esse momento foi inusitado, mas a verdade é que eu nunca saí com ninguém, nunca. Estranho né? Pois é, essa é a primeira vez que me convidam, mas acho que se tivessem me convidado antes eu teria negado, por causa de James. Faz pouco tempo que percebi que não tenho chance alguma de ter algo romântico com ele e decidi seguir em frente. Mas não sei porque nunca me convidaram, talvez por andar muito com James eles se sintam intimidados ou então por ser considerada a aluna mais inteligente do colégio. Enfim, o que merece destaque aqui não é isso e sim o fato de que sou BV! Isso mesmo meus caros, BV aos 16 anos, mas devo dizer que não foi por falta de vontade e sim de oportunidade. O problema agora será se Thomas quiser me beijar no encontro, não tenho a menor ideia do que farei e não quero fazer cagada.

Foi com esse pensamento nada confortador que voltei a mesa para terminar meu jantar.

\- O que é que Watson queria com você, Lily? – Mal havia me sentado e James já disparava a pergunta.

\- E-Ele me convidou para ir a Hogsmead no sábado. – Respondi corando absurdamente. Não consegui decifrar a expressão de James nesse momento.

As meninas começaram a dar gritinhos e pular em suas cadeiras.

\- O Watson é o maior gato, Lily! – Alice falou me parabenizando, acho que Frank não gostou muito do comentário.

\- E coloca gato nisso. – Lene e Dorcas concordaram, os garotos apenas reviraram os olhos.

\- Se ele é gato eu não sei, mas que é gente boa, isso é. – Disse Remus me dando um sorriso gentil.

\- Ai gente, a nossa Lilizinha está crescendo, nem acredito que esse momento chegou. – Falou Sirius limpando falsas lagrimas e se fingindo de emocionado.

\- Pare de drama, Sirius. – Retrucou Lene.

O jantar transcorreu sem mais nenhuma intercorrência, exceto o fato de que James não falou mais nada.

Em nossos respectivos dormitórios o assunto que reinava era meu encontro no sábado.

\- Que isso hein, ruivinha, é nesse final de semana que você perde o BV! – Lene sempre me zoa por isso e é claro que não poderia deixar essa passar.

\- Lene, desse jeito vai deixar Lily nervosa! – Alice, sempre a voz da razão.

\- Fique tranquila, Lily, vai ser tudo perfeito. Watson tem cara de ser romântico, com certeza não fará nada para te deixar constrangida. – Dorcas sempre romântica achava que todo mundo era assim, mas seu comentário me tranquilizou um pouco, realmente estava nervosa para o que poderia acontecer.

\- Quanta frescura! É só um encontro, nada de mais, pode rolar e tudo e também pode rolar nada. – Lene não tem muita paciência para nossa inexperiência visto que ela é quase uma versão feminina do Sirius.

\- Bom, isso um dia tinha que acontecer não é? Então que seja sábado! Prometi a mim mesma que vou superar James e pretendo cumprir essa promessa. Chega de arrastar um caminhão por quem não tá nem aí pra mim. – Disse decidida a encerrar aquele assunto.

\- Isso mesmo, Lily, você tem que ser mais você. Se James não te dá o valor que merece, tem quem dê. – Dorcas disse com ar de quem encerra o assunto. Conversamos mais um pouco e fomos dormir, pelo menos as meninas dormiram, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi me imaginar babando loucamente em Thomas por não saber beijar. Ai meu pai o que será de mim?

* * *

_N.A: Boa tardeee! Fiquei muito feliz ao ver as reviews e espero que gostem desse capítulo também. Nele já pudemos ver como estão o pessoal e o que andou acontecendo nesses anos em Hogwarts hehe. Como será esse encontro da Lily? Vai dar certo? Será que é dessa vez que ela perde o BV? Fiquem ligados e não deixem de comentar e favoritar pra não perder nenhum capítulo ;)_

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Aninha E. Potter: muito obrigada hehe, espero que goste desse capítulo, obrigada por comentar :D**

**L-P Almofadinhas: Sim, adoro histórias em que os papéis se invertem entre Lily e James haha. Espero que goste desse capítulo também, obrigada por comentar :D**


	3. Que fiasco!

**Que fiasco!**

Acordei muito bem naquela sexta-feira.

Na verdade não muito. Me levantei muito sonolenta devida as horas de sono perdidas divagando em minha mente fértil e ansiosa, porém, minha empolgação estava em seu auge as sete e meia da manhã no salão principal.

\- Bom dia, meus xuxuzinhos! – Cumprimentei os meninos assim que cheguei a mesa com Lene, Dorcas e Alice.

\- Bom dia, meninas. Que bom humor todo é esse, Lily? – Remus perguntou.

\- Oras, Remus, até parece que não sabe. Lily está toda alegrinha porque tem um encontro esse sábado. – Sirius comentou dando um sorriso pervertido pra mim enquanto Lene revirava olhos. Antes que ela pudesse retrucar algo já fui dizendo:

\- Estou feliz porque hoje é sexta-feira, todos sabem que meu humor melhora consideravelmente nestes dias. – O que era bem verdade, não que hoje fosse o caso, mas eles não precisavam saber disso.

\- A gente acredita em você, Lily – Disse Remus piscando pra mim.

Enquanto organizava minha bandeja com o café da manhã olhei para James que até o momento não havia dito nada e só nesse momento notei que ele me encava enquanto comia uma pêra. Lindo diga-se de passagem, mas espantei esse pensamento.

\- Bom dia, James. Tudo bem? – Tive que perguntar, ele não tirava os olhos de mim e também não falava nada. Acho que percebendo minha estranheza ele apenas respondeu que sim e desviou o olhar. Dei de ombros e voltei a comer.

\- Onde está o Frank meninos? – Alice perguntou como quem não quer nada.

\- Se encontra apagado em nosso dormitório, porque não vai lá e tenta acordar ele? – Respondeu Sirius erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Ele nunca perde a oportunidade de nos zoar é incrível.

-Acho que ele ficaria bem feliz em ser acordado por quem ele chama toda noite em seus sonhos – James ao que parece voltou a normalidade e não perdeu a oportunidade de brincar com ela também.

\- Se eu fosse você não deixava essa passar – Disse Lene cutucando Alice com o cotovelo e piscando pra ela – Só vocês dois lá em cima, sozinhos, tem tudo pra rolar um clima.

\- Vocês são impossíveis, só fiz uma pergunta. – Alice tentava consertar enquanto dávamos risada da cara envergonhada dela.

\- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Perguntou Frank surgindo do nada com a bandeja do café da manhã em mãos. Estava com a cara e as roupas amassadas e se colocou ao lado de Alice que estava roxa de vergonha, enquanto nós riamos ainda mais.

\- Estávamos só comentando o quanto um dormitório vazio é um ambiente propício para surgir um clima entre duas pessoas apaixonadas – Foi James quem respondeu dando um grande sorriso em direção a Alice que não sabia onde se enfiar.

Frank continuou sem entender nada, mas prosseguiu com seu café da manhã, já estava acostumado com as brincadeiras sem fundamento dos garotos, não que essa em questão fosse infundamentada, mas ele não sabia disso.

Enquanto terminávamos de comer fiquei observando Dorcas que tinha ficado muito calada a manhã toda, nos últimos dias ela andava assim. Fiz uma nota mental: hoje à tarde, na reunião de garotas que certamente teríamos devido meu encontro, descobriria o que ela tinha.

O sinal soou avisando que era hora de irmos para a aula, não conseguimos pegar todas as matérias juntos, por isso James, Remus, Dorcas e eu íamos para aula de matemática enquanto os outros iam ter inglês.

Outro motivo para gostar das sextas feiras eram as aulas de matemática com o professor Flitwick, simplesmente minha matéria preferida com o melhor professor desse colégio. James discordava, ele preferia física com Minerva McGonagall, sempre debatíamos sobre isso.

As aulas da manhã passaram bem rápido e logo já estávamos no horário de almoço, me assustei com meu braço sendo puxado por James.

\- O que é que você quer?

\- Preciso falar algo muito sério com você – Ele realmente estava sério então fiquei levemente intrigada sobre o que ele poderia querer falar.

\- Tudo bem, mas seja rápido, pois estou com fome – Disse enquanto ele me conduzia em direção a uma sala vazia.

\- Então o que você quer falar? – Perguntei depois que ele fechou a porta e parou em minha frente.

\- Quero que você tome cuidado – Fiz cara de desentendida então ele continuou – Amanhã quando você sair com o Watson, eu quero que você tome cuidado.

\- Não estou entendendo, James.

\- Olha, Lily, quando nós caras pedimos para sair com garotas, nós geralmente temos segundas intenções – Não, ele não estava falando isso – E eu já quero te deixar avisada que Watson vai tentar conseguir algo de você amanhã.

Eu nem posso acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- James você não está fazendo muito sentido, o que quer dizer com isso tudo?

Passando as mãos nos cabelos parecendo exasperado disse:

\- Lily, ele vai tentar ficar com você amanhã, pois é isso que as pessoas fazem em um encontro.

\- Tá, mas e daí?

\- E daí, Lily? E daí que estou preocupado com você. Não quero que saia machucada dessa brincadeira. Eu sei que você é toda romântica e deve estar idealizando esse encontro, mas quero te deixar avisada que Watson não é do tipo que sai com uma garota mais de uma vez e com você não vai ser diferente. – Ouch, não sabia que ele me achava tão sem graça ao ponto de achar que nenhum cara iria querer um encontro comigo duas vezes. Tudo bem, eu realmente não estava alimentando essa esperança, sabia que seria só mais um encontro, mas ouvi-lo falando assim doeu.

\- Certo, muito obrigada, James, por ter se dado o trabalho de me avisar isso. Mas saiba que não estava idealizando encontro nenhum e que estou bem ciente das segundas intenções de Watson e inclusive a favor delas! – Tinha que sair dessa conversa com alguma dignidade não é? Ele parecia não esperar essa resposta, pois pareceu surpreso.

\- Então tá, mas depois não venha me dizer que não avisei – Incrível como ele podia ser petulante. Finalmente saímos dali e fomos almoçar.

\- Onde vocês estavam? Procurei vocês depois da aula e não achei – Perguntou Dorcas assim que chegamos a mesa com nossos almoços.

\- Eu e Lily estávamos tendo uma conversa séria – Respondeu James enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

\- Uma conversa totalmente desnecessária a propósito – Disse o encarando com um olhar mortal.

\- Amanhã você verá como ela foi necessária, minha cara Lily.

Ninguém estava entendendo nada então fiz sinal que explicaria depois para as meninas.

Tínhamos as tardes de sexta livres, já disse que amo sextas feiras? E nesse dia aproveitamos para fazer uma tarde das garotas.

\- E então Lily já decidiu o que vai vestir amanhã? – Dorcas me perguntou escolhendo qual esmalte passar em minhas unhas.

\- Até parece que eu vou deixar ela escolher né, Dorquinhas? – Se intrometeu Lene já se levantando e indo em direção ao meu lado do guarda roupas.

\- Porque eu não posso escolher a roupa que irei ao meu primeiro encontro, Lene? – Enquanto isso Alice se juntava a Lene na empreitada.

\- Porque esse é um momento único em sua vida e eu tenho que fazer parte dele de alguma forma – Respondeu ela marota.

\- Uma pena estar frio e você não poder usar nada sensual.

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma roupa sensual, Lene.

\- Você tem sim, só não usa. – Eu realmente tinha, minha mãe vinha me dando roupas assim desde que fiz 15 anos, mas nunca tive coragem de usá-las.

\- Acho que tive uma ideia – Disse Alice animada pegando várias roupas minhas e jogando em minha cama. Já posso ficar com medo?

Depois de algum tempo Alice se virou mostrando as roupas que escolheu. Um sobretudo branco que seria usado por cima de um vestido preto que ia até metade das minhas coxas, junto com uma meia calça também preta e bem grossa e botas pretas de cano longo e sem salto. Iria passar um pouco de frio, mas era suportável, já estávamos no fim do inverno mesmo.

\- Um pouco gótica, mas eu gostei – Dorcas sempre gostou de usar cores mais alegres, mas meu guarda roupa se limitava a peças escuras ou simplesmente neutras, sempre achei que as cores entrariam em choque com meus cabelos ruivos.

\- Eu também adorei, ainda mais que vamos conseguir mostrar um pouco das pernas grossas de Lily Evans – Lene disse animada. Eu realmente gostava das minhas pernas, minha parte favorita em mim, por isso não me importava em mostra-las, já com o resto do meu corpo era bastante tímida.

\- Eu também aprovei, meninas, escolheram muito bem – Disse sorridente, ainda bem que tinha elas ali, se não ficaria com muita dúvida do que usar.

\- Eu já ia me esquecendo, o que você e James estavam aprontando quando sumiram mais cedo? – Dorcas teve o capricho de trazer aquele assunto à tona.

Contei todo nosso diálogo as meninas e não diferentes de mim elas também não gostaram nada do que o James disse.

\- Quem ele pensa que você é? Uma menininha boba que cai de amores pro primeiro que aparece? – Lene estava indignada.

\- Não consigo acreditar que ele achou que você iria se apaixonar pelo Watson logo no primeiro encontro – Mesmo Dorcas que vê romance em tudo achava a ideia uma loucura.

\- James está com ciúmes, gente – Disse Alice depois de pensar no que falei.

\- Ciúmes, Alice? Ele não gosta de mim _dessa_ forma pra sentir ciúmes – Já disse descartando a ideia antes que meu coração ousasse criar esperanças.

\- Digo ciúme tipo de amigo ou irmão sabe? Ele deve se sentir responsável pela Lily e não quer perder o posto caso ela arranje um namorado. Como ele nunca se sentiu ameaçado até agora não tinha porque ter essa reação antes. – Isso fazia sentido, mas não dava margem para ele sugerir _aquilo _daquela forma.

\- Olha se for isso James continua sendo muito idiota. É só um encontro e Lily é bem grandinha pra perceber que um convite pra Hogsmead não é um pedido de casamento. – Lene continuava indignada com tudo.

\- Eu entendo James e vou explicar a vocês o porquê – Dorcas começou a falar enquanto passava a segunda demão de esmalte em minhas unhas – Esses dias atrás conversando com Remus sobre nós seis ele me contou que os meninos, inclusive ele, achavam que a Lily estava "se guardando" tipo esperando a pessoa certa pra se envolver com ela sabe? Eles acham que o motivo de você nunca sair com alguém é que você espera alguém especial pra isso. Ai como o Watson está sendo o primeiro cara que você aceita sair eles devem estar achando que você sente algo por ele.

\- Só foi omitido aí o fato de que Thomas é o primeiro com quem eu saio porque é o primeiro a me pedir! – Não posso acreditar que os meninos tinham aquela visão de mim, até parece que eu vivo aquele conto de fadas.

\- Sim, Lily, mas eles não sabem disso – Disse Dorcas dando um sorriso – E é claro que eu não falei para Remus que ninguém nunca havia te chamado pra sair.

\- Eu estou é chocada isso sim – Lene parecia não saber o que dizer.

Do nada Alice começa a rir deitada em sua cama, enquanto todas a olhamos ela fala:

\- É sério que os meninos ficam confabulando sobre a gente no dormitório deles? E é a esse tipo de conclusão que eles chegam? – Alice não se aguentava – Gostaria de saber o que eles pensam do restante de nós.

Todas olhamos para Dorcas nesse momento.

\- De nós eles não tem tantos devaneios já que somos mais abertas. Alice e eu eles acham que somos daquelas que fazem os caras se apaixonarem e depois não dão bola mais só para os fazer sofrer. Imagino que pensem isso já que nós tivemos alguns rolinhos mas nunca deu em nada e os caras ainda ficaram atrás de nós depois, mas essa não era a nossa intenção – Dorcas pareceu realmente se sentir ofendida por eles acharem isso dela – Agora a Lene eles acham que ela gostava muito de um garoto, mas ele não quis nada com ela e para se vingar hoje ela fica com todos.

Estávamos de boca aberta pra tanto baboseira, não podia acreditar que os meninos tinham aquela visão da gente.

\- É muita sem vergonhice mesmo, até parece que eu me divirto pra tentar provar algo pra alguém. – A revolta de Lene parecia ter aumentado e com razão.

\- Eu nem acredito que o Frank pensa isso de mim, eu só sai com uns três caras até hoje e nunca quis que nenhum deles se apaixonasse por mim – Alice também parecia chateada com tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

\- Eu também fiquei muito indignada, Alice, disse pro Remus que eles haviam se equivocado bastante nas conclusões deles e que deveriam nos conhecer melhor visto que somos amigos há tanto tempo e tal – Dorcas tentou consertar a situação afinal de contas.

\- Olha eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou com vontade de dar um bons tapas naqueles meninos – Ninguém discordou de Lene – Eles podem ser bem lindos e tudo mais, mas são uns cabeças ocas no que diz respeito a mulheres.

\- Concordo, Lene. – Eu disse encerrando esse assunto – Agora eu quero trazer à tona nesse ambiente um assunto que está me intrigando a semana inteira. Dorcas porque você anda calada e tristinha desde segunda?

Acho que ela não imaginava que o assunto seria sobre ela, mas pelas expressões de Lene e Alice as duas também haviam notado a mudança.

\- Não adianta tentar esconder que nós vamos saber – Lene foi resoluta.

Soltando um suspiro profundo e deitando de costas em sua cama, pois já havia terminado com minhas unhas, Dorcas disparou a falar outra vez:

\- Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de falar dos meus sentimentos né? Não gosto nem de pensar muito neles na verdade. Eu sempre achei Remus muito interessante, bonito, inteligente, não era galinha como os meninos e tal, mas nunca admiti para mim mesma que gostava dele de fato. Mas no domingo quando estávamos conversando, do nada tivemos nossa conversa interrompida pela Emmeline Vance. Ela simplesmente disse que aceitava sair com o Remus no sábado, deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu. Ele ficou muito desconcertado, fingiu que não tinha acontecido nada e continuou com a conversa – Agora sua voz havia ficado bem triste – Só que aí que eu percebi que gostava dele de verdade e eles andaram se aproximando muito esses dias, por isso fiquei mal.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, pobre Dorcas, a dor de ver alguém que você gosta com outra pessoa não é boa, sei por experiência própria.

\- Eu percebi mesmo que havia algo de errado, você não costuma ser tão calada, Dorcas – Disse Alice indo para perto dela.

\- Não se preocupe, Dorquinhas, tenho certeza que Remus também gosta de você e nós vamos dar um jeito de vocês ficarem juntos – Lene disse com ar de quem planejava algo, tenho até medo.

\- Eu também sempre achei que ele fosse meio afim de você, Dorcas – Disse para animá-la, mas realmente acreditava nisso – Ele deve ter medo de dizer algo e estragar a amizade, mas tenho certeza que esse encontro com a Vance não vai dar em nada e logo vocês estarão juntos.

\- Vocês acham mesmo, meninas? – Dorcas tinha os olhos esperançosos, todas concordamos é claro.

Nossa tarde prosseguiu com mais conversas e cuidados de beleza de minha parte, durante o jantar resolvemos não nos sentar com os meninos, pois ainda estávamos irritadas com eles e não queríamos ter que lidar com eles no momento.

* * *

A noite o dormitório estava vazio e aproveitei para conversar com minha mãe por vídeo chamada.

\- Empolgada para o encontro amanhã? – Ela com certeza estava mais empolgada que eu, seu sonho era ter um genro, pelo menos era o que ela vivia falando.

\- Estou mais nervosa que empolgada. E se ele tentar me beijar mãe?

\- Você corresponde, oras! Sabe que até hoje não engoli essa sua história de nunca ter beijado aos 16 anos. Eu na sua idade estava quase me casando com seu pai. – Acho que minha mãe era a única no mundo que falava esse tipo de coisa pra filha.

\- Mãe, todos sabemos que a senhora não bate muito bem da cabeça. Quero um conselho sensato, cadê o papai?

\- Seu pai saiu com Fleamont, e goste você ou não ele disse a mesma coisa – Ela estava se achando a rainha da razão só pode.

\- Eu não acredito nisso – Disse incrédula.

\- Pois pode acreditar. Ele disse essas exatas palavras: tomara que esse rapaz dê um beijão na Lily e o James veja para perceber o que está perdendo.

\- Vocês não são pais normais, onde já se viu um pai falar uma coisa dessas? – Estava impressionada com a capacidade deles.

\- Ai minha filha, relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo, tá? – Sua expressão ficou um pouco mais séria e ela mudou um pouco o tom de voz – Mas agora falando sério, você está bem com isso mesmo? Como estão as coisas com James?

\- Ah, mãe, as coisas com James estão como sempre estiveram, somos amigos e é só isso. Chegou a hora do meu coração entender isso também, então eu estou bem com isso tudo sim. – Contei pra ela da preocupação infundada dele e das conclusões dos garotos e ela só riu.

\- Se eu contar isso para seu pai ele vai pegar no seu pé a vida toda.

\- Então por favor não conte.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso, minha filha – Disse piscando – Agora vou indo, beijo.

\- Beijo, mãe – Disse desligando a chamada.

Nesse momento Alice, Dorcas e Lene chegaram esbaforidas no quarto.

\- Por que vocês estão assim? – Perguntei

\- Acabamos de vir do dormitório dos meninos – Respondeu Dorcas dando uma risadinha – Lene resolveu que seria bom pregar uma peça neles.

\- Não acredito que me deixaram fora disso. O que fizeram?

\- Pegamos todos os sapatos, meias e cuecas deles e molhamos, inclusive está tudo jogado no box do banheiro deles. Se quiserem sair do colégio amanhã vão ter que ir com tudo molhado porque nesse frio não vai secar mesmo – Lene respondeu maldosa.

\- Não acredito nisso! Vocês são horríveis – Disse dando gargalhada do que elas fizeram.

\- A única coisa que eu não queria perder era a cara deles quando virem o que fizemos – Alice estava com um cara divertida e sonhadora ao mesmo tempo – Uma pena não conseguirmos deixar uma câmera escondida para filmar.

\- Seria uma ideia realmente ótima, mas vamos ter que nos contentar com a indignação deles amanhã por terem seus encontros interrompidos – Dorcas parecia estar se divertindo muito com toda a situação o que me surpreendeu, ela era a mais quieta de nós quatro.

\- Espero realmente que eles não desconfiem de nós – Alice pareceu pensar na situação – Se não a vingança deles será muito pior que isso.

\- Eles não tem como descobrir, tem? – Agora Lene não estava tão confiante.

\- Se ninguém viu vocês saindo do dormitório deles acredito que é impossível que eles descubram – Disse tentando tranquiliza-las – Mas por via das dúvidas finjam muito bem amanhã de manhã.

\- É verdade, não precisamos nos preocupar – Disse Dorcas abanando a mão.

\- Mas como vocês conseguiram entrar lá? – Estava intrigada com isso.

\- Sirius nunca tranca a porta. Quando o vi saindo de lá tive a ideia na hora e não podia deixar a oportunidade passar – Lene respondeu.

\- Juro que me senti naqueles filmes de adolescente – Alice comentou – ainda estou cheia de adrenalina.

\- Confesso que estou com a consciência um pouco pesada – Dorcas acrescentou – mas eles bem que mereceram, bobocas!

Continuamos a conversar até cair no sono, quando percebi meu cobertor estava sendo puxado e as meninas me atacavam.

\- O que é isso? O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntei desorientada.

\- Lily, já são dez horas. Que horas você combinou de se encontrar com o Watson? – Dorcas me perguntou meio afobada.

\- Caramba! Combinamos meio dia pra almoçarmos juntos – Respondi me levantando rápido e indo para o banheiro me arrumar.

Terminei de me arrumar exatamente as onze e meia, as meninas também estavam prontas então fomos juntas para o pátio do colégio, encontraria Thomas lá.

Chegando lá encontramos James, Sirius, Remus e Fank, para nossa chateação todos estavam com seus tênis, mas suas caras não estavam boas.

\- Bom dia, meninos. Que caras são essas? – Lene perguntou sorridente – Parece que não acordaram de bom humor.

-Não acordamos e nem dormimos de bom humor – James respondeu revoltado – Acreditam que entraram no nosso dormitório e molharam nossos tênis, meias e cuecas?

Fizemos cara de completo choque e perguntei falsamente indignada:

\- Mas como entraram no dormitório de vocês? Por que alguém faria isso?

\- Eu esqueci a porta aberta, sempre faço isso, mas nunca tinha acontecido nada – Sirius respondeu – Com certeza foi alguma garota maluca com ciúmes de mim.

\- Convencido nem um pouco não é, Sirius? – Lene foi sarcástica – As coisas dos meninos também foram molhadas, não só as suas.

\- Mas não tinha como ela saber de quem era o que não é, Lenezinha? – Sirius implicou – Então por via das dúvidas molhou de todo mundo.

Lene apenas revirou os olhos em resposta.

\- Mas o que vocês fizeram? Estão aqui e calçados. – Alice perguntou chamando a atenção para os pés deles.

\- Nós fomos a lavanderia e usamos as secadoras – Frank respondeu – Não ficou cem por cento seco e é claro que alguns tênis a gente não colocou lá, mas está dando pra usar.

\- Tá louco que eu ia perder o meu encontro com Mary Macdonald. Faz dias que estou querendo sair com ela – Sirius interrompeu – Não seria uma bobeirinha dessas que iria me impedir né?

\- Ninguém quer saber do seu encontro, Sirius. – Lene foi ácida, mas Sirius apenas sorriu divertido para ela.

\- Eu não teria pensado nisso, vocês foram inteligentes – Dorcas comentou com a mão no queixo e o olhar no horizonte – Isso que é vontade de dar uns beijos.

\- A necessidade nos faz pensar minha cara Dorcas. – Sirius lançando uma piscadela.

\- Me faz pensar você quer dizer não é, Sirius? – Remus comentou – Vocês três só conseguiram ficar correndo de um lado pro outro tentando torcer as peças e desesperados porque iam perder seus encontros.

Todas nós rimos imaginando a cena. Nesse momento ouço alguém chamar meu nome, me viro e vejo Thomas, tinha até me esquecido do encontro, ai que nervoso!

\- Olá, Thomas! – Disse dando um sorriso tranquilo tentando não parecer nervosa.

\- Olá pessoal – Ele cumprimentou o restante e estendeu o braço para mim – Vamos Lily?

Antes que saísse James me puxou e disse em meu ouvido:

\- Não se esqueça do que eu disse: tome cuidado. – Beijou minha testa e se afastou me deixando mais tensa e ainda arrepiada por sua proximidade.

Saí caminho a fora com Thomas, Hogsmead ficava a 15 minutos de caminhada do colégio por isso íamos andando mesmo.

\- Você e Potter parecem ser bem próximos – Thomas comentou.

\- Sim, somos amigos desde crianças, crescemos juntos. – Respondi querendo mudar de assunto, sem James no meu primeiro encontro, por favor!

Ele pareceu perceber que eu não queria falar disso e resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- Então, Lily, me fale sobre você, o que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas? – Perguntou puxando assunto.

A partir daí desatei a falar das coisas que gostava e que não gostava, nos identificamos em algumas poucas, mas na maioria éramos divergente, entretanto até o momento ele estava se mostrando alguém legal.

Perguntei a ele sobre o Handebol e como havia conseguido se tornar capitão do time, foi meu maior erro. A partir disso ele não me deixou falar mais, contou de como tudo aconteceu do início de sua vida até agora, todo seu relacionamento com o esporte, inclusive descobri que quer ser jogador profissional.

Chegamos ao Três Vassouras, o pub mais frequentados pelos alunos de Hogwarts, iríamos almoçar lá. Thomas continuava falando sobre Handebol, táticas, jogadores famosos, sobre os integrantes do time de Hogwarts, as partidas que ainda teríamos, a taça que ele queria conquistar e eu apenas fazia alguns comentários e acrescentava algumas coisas. Estava ficando entediada precisava conseguir mudar de assunto. Aproveitei que ele havia parado de falar para beber seu refrigerante e perguntei sem pensar:

\- Além de jogar handebol você já fez outra coisa na sua vida como namorar? – Não sei porque perguntei isso, mas acho que intimamente queria afinetá-lo por não falar de outra coisa. Porém, esse foi meu segundo pior erro do dia, na verdade diria que foi pior que o primeiro.

Os olhos dele começaram a ficar marejados e ele disparou a falar novamente só que agora sobre sobre Sandra, sua ex que o havia traído.

\- Sabe eu sei que é difícil namorar a distância, mas nós nos víamos a cada 15 dias, aos feriados eu sempre ia vê-la. Nós nos dávamos tão bem, nos divertíamos tanto, erámos felizes. – Acho que não tanto assim já que ela o traiu – Não consigo entender porque ela fez aquilo, eu disse que a perdoava e podíamos continuar juntos, mas ela não quis.

E ele continuava a falar e falar, disse que depois dela se tornou galinha, ficava com todas, mas viu que essa vida não era pra ele e estava tentando reiniciar do zero. Ele que não tente reiniciar comigo! Estava farta, sugeri que fossemos tomar um cappuccino para diminuir sua tristeza, ele concordou na hora.

No caminho para a cafeteria vi James e uma loira (ele sempre ficava com loiras, argh!) e imaginei que se eu estivesse ali com ele com certeza estaria muito mais divertido, mas fiz questão de ignorar esse pensamento. Thomas agora falava das coisas que viveu com Sandra, todos seus momentos bons e ruins. Pobre coitado havia terminado há 4 meses e até hoje não tinha superado, o observei enquanto ele fungava e bebia um gole de seu cappuccino, fiquei com pena. Quer dizer quem era eu para jugá-lo? Estava apaixonada por meu melhor amigo e mesmo depois de um fora anos atrás não consegui superar, com certeza se estivesse no lugar de Thomas estaria muito pior.

No entanto ainda estava chateada por esse encontro estar sendo horrível, Thomas com certeza não teria segundas intenções comigo ao fim do encontro, eu também não queria mais nada, sem dúvidas não desperdiçaria meu primeiro beijo com ele, não mesmo. Já esperei dezesseis anos, posso esperar mais alguns dias, semanas ou meses.

\- Nossa, Lily, me perdoe por ter desabafado com você, mas é que estava tudo entalado a tanto tempo, precisava falar com alguém. – Thomas lamentou com uma lágrima descendo a bochecha esquerda.

\- Não tem problema, as vezes a gente só precisa de um ombro amigo mesmo. – Disse dando um sorriso reconfortante.

Por fim decidimos ir embora dali, nada daquilo estava fazendo mais sentido e eu estava com frio por causa do vestido. Enquanto nos afastávamos do povoado vi que todos meus amigos nos observavam de algum lugar, nem têm vergonha na cara de ficarem me espionando dessa forma, mal sabem eles esse que encontro foi um fiasco. As meninas e minha mãe ficarão profundamente decepcionadas por continuar com minha cota de beijos intacta no número zero.

* * *

**N.A: Olá, pessoinhas! Como estão? espero que bem. Tá aí mais um capítulo, Lily finalmente teve seu encontro e não foi como ela esperava rsrs. Espero que gostem e comentem por favor, é muito importante pra mim saber o que vocês estão achando e também saber se tem alguém lendo. Beijos e até o próximo!**


	4. Operação Cupido

**Operação cupido**

Estava me preparando mentalmente para quando tivesse que contar ao pessoal sobre meu fracassado encontro. James ficará bem feliz por Thomas não ter consumado as supostas segundas intenções que ele tinha. Estava lendo um livro quando a porta do dormitório foi aberta e a cabeça de Lene apareceu.

\- A gente pode entrar?

Respondi que sim balançando a cabeça e estranhando o fato dela pedir pra entrar, mas assim que a porta se abriu completamente entendi porque ela perguntou. Estavam todos ali, não só as meninas, mas os meninos também. Não acredito que iria ter que contar pra todo mundo de uma vez só.

Acho que ela deve ter percebido minha cara de indignação, pois foi logo falando:

\- Eles insistiram em vir, Lily, eu e as meninas não pudemos impedir. – Respondeu com as mãos levantadas como se estivesse se rendendo.

Não respondi, apenas os encarava, as meninas se acomodaram em suas camas e os meninos sentaram espalhados.

James que resolveu sentar do meu lado em minha cama foi logo dizendo:

\- Pode ir desembuchando, Lily.

Apenas revirei os olhos pelo seu tom autoritário e fui direto ao ponto:

\- No início do encontro foi legal, ele perguntou coisas sobre mim, falou um pouco sobre ele. Logo de cara percebi que tínhamos várias divergências, mas não me abalei por isso. Continuamos a conversar, mas aí cometi o erro de perguntar sobre o Handebol... – Desatei a falar rápido pra não dar tempo de ninguém interromper, quanto antes falasse, melhor. Contei de Sandra, das lágrimas, tudo que havia acontecido, não deixei passar nada.

\- Por fim, decidimos vir embora porque aquele encontro não tinha sentido nenhum. Ele me deixou aqui, pediu desculpas mais uma vez e foi embora, só.

Todos me encaravam boquiabertos até que romperam em gargalhadas, estava esperando isso, é claro. Uns cinco minutos depois Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Eu esperava qualquer coisa desse encontro menos isso – Disse enxugando os olhos das lágrimas de riso.

\- Se eu soubesse que Watson era frouxo assim não tinha deixado você sair com ele, Lily. – Lene não sabia se ria ou se ficava revoltada.

\- Tenham um pouco de compaixão, pessoal – Remus tentou intervir sem muito sucesso, pois ainda estava risonho – O rapaz está na fossa, precisava de alguém pra desabafar.

\- Me poupe, Remus. – Agora Lene parecia um tanto indignada – Ninguém merece a sair com alguém e ter ficar ouvindo suas lamúrias sobre a ex.

\- Convenhamos que ele foi bastante insensível e sem noção – Dorcas tinha o mesmo sentimento de Lene – Deve ter sido um saco, Lily.

\- Verdade, Lily. Você foi muito paciente com ele – Alice comentou – eu no seu lugar tinha mandado ele se catar e ido embora na hora. Vocês se lembram de Marcus não é?

Marcus foi um encontro que Alice teve ano passado, ele só falava de jogos e ela já sem paciência disse que ia ao banheiro e não voltou mais. Ele a procurou várias vezes depois, mas de tanto fugir ele percebeu que ela não queria vê-lo novamente.

\- E eu achando que ele ia dar uns catos na Lily. Sempre o via com garotas achei que se inspirava em mim. – Sirius não perdia a oportunidade de ser convencido.

\- Ainda bem que não deu, Lily merece coisa melhor – James falou num tom de voz estranho.

\- Confesso que fiquei feliz por ele não ter tentado nada – Comentei aliviada – Com certeza não saberia negar e ainda teria detestado.

\- Coitada de você, Lily, ninguém merece ter o primeiro encontro assim – Frank parecia comovido com minha narrativa.

\- Sabem que eu nem fiquei tão chateada? Tipo, foi ruim e tal, mas no fim eu fiquei com mais pena dele do que de mim. E outra, o cara estava precisando desabafar, pelo menos no fim das contas eu servi de ajuda. – Não era mentira, eu realmente não estava dando tanta importância assim.

\- Isso é muito Madre Teresa de Calcutá pro meu gosto, Lily – Lene discordou – Mas, experiências ruins com encontro todos temos.

\- Verdade verdadeira. Todo mundo aqui já saiu com alguém que pisou na bola – Dorcas acrescentou.

Começamos a falar sobre os encontros ruins de cada um e por fim o assunto não era mais eu. Depois de muita conversa os meninos resolveram ir embora, antes porém, James se dirigiu a mim.

\- Posso falar com você um instante? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele completou – Lá fora, por favor.

A porta se fechou e eu apenas o encarei, ele parecia desconcertado e demorou um pouco para começar a falar.

\- As meninas me falaram que você ficou chateada pelo que falei com você aquele dia – Bocudas, tinham que comentar com ele né - E eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo modo que eu falei com você.

\- Uou, para tudo, James Potter pedindo desculpas? – Disse surpresa. Ele nunca fazia isso.

\- Não é para tanto – Disse sem graça – É só que eu quero que você saiba porque eu disse aquilo.

\- Vá em frente.

\- Lily, você é muito importante pra mim. Quando vi que você aceitou sair com Watson não gostei mesmo, assumo. Direto o via com várias garotas diferentes e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era: Lily é especial e merece alguém que vá enxergar seu verdadeiro valor, não ficar com alguém que a fará ser só mais uma – Como fico com raiva depois de ouvir isso? Não me culpem por ser apaixonada por James ele é simplesmente _apaixonável_ demais.

Ele continuou.

\- Eu não queria que alguém fizesse com você o que eu e o Sirius fazemos com as garotas, quero dizer, você é diferente delas, elas querem e procuram por isso e você não é como elas. Eu realmente tive medo de você se machucar – Seu olhar era preocupado e sua voz saiu mais baixa na última frase como se ele estivesse falando pra si mesmo.

\- Entendo sua preocupação, James, mas quero que saiba que eu não sou tão ingênua como pensa. Eu realmente não sou como as garotas que você fica, mas sei que um convite pra ir a Hogsmead ou até um simples beijo em um encontro não quer dizer muita coisa atualmente. Esqueceu que convivo com você e Sirius? Sei que a maioria dos caras não prestam – Disse dando um soquinho em seu braço e tentando soar divertida.

\- Hey eu presto sim, viu? – Disse se fingindo de magoado.

\- James, você não conseguiria ficar com a mesma garota e só com ela por mais de um mês nem se quisesse – O que é uma triste verdade diga-se de passagem.

\- E não quero mesmo – Retrucou e dando um sorriso safado completou – Tantas bocas pra beijar, pra que ficar só com uma?

-Eu vou me abster de responder essa pergunta porque se não vou acabar te dando uns tapas – Realmente era melhor não falar nada ou se não ele poderia perceber que minha chateação era verdadeira.

\- Então estou perdoado? – Perguntou referente ao que tinha dito no início da conversa.

\- Sim, está. Mas não venha com esse papinho pra cima de mim de novo não, guarde pra você – Falei autoritariamente a apontando o dedo em direção ao seu rosto.

\- Okay – Respondeu se rendendo a minha ordem.

Então do nada ele me abraçou e eu fiquei ali sentindo seu perfume. James tinha crescido muito depois dos 14 anos e hoje já estava com mais de 1,80 m. Assim meu rosto ficava em seu peito quando me abraçava. Sei que sou suspeita pra falar, mas James tem o melhor abraço do mundo, quentinho e cheiroso. Por mim ficaria horas ali, mas logo ele se afastou.

\- Eu já vou indo, daqui a pouco é o toque de recolher e não estou muito afim de ser pego fora do dormitório – Disse colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha – Depois nós vamos marcar uma tarde juntos, nunca mais fizemos nossa sessão de filmes e eu estou sentido sua falta, você anda muito distante de mim nos últimos meses.

Realmente estava e de propósito, aquele negócio todo de tentar superá-lo e tal. Mas sempre fomos muito grudados e do nada comecei a me afastar, imagino que ele tenha se sentido mal com isso, não fui completamente justa com James.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, não estava em muitas condições de falar, pois sua mão agora fazia carinho em minha bochecha. Por fim, ele se aproximou de mim e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, se afastou e disse:

\- Boa noite, Lily.

Me deixou ali sozinha com o coração acelerado e as pernas bambas enquanto o observava se afastar.

Entrei no quarto e as meninas já se aprontavam para dormir.

\- O que James queria com você? – Lene perguntou mal entrei no quarto.

\- Queria me pedir desculpas pelo modo que falou comigo ontem – Respondi dando de ombros.

\- E por que você está com o rosto tão vermelho assim? – Dorcas perguntou desconfiada.

\- Nada não – Respondi rápido demais.

\- Nada? Sua cara diz o contrário, anda desembucha logo – Lene e sua delicadeza.

\- É bobeira, vocês sabem como James é carinhoso comigo. Ele só se despediu de mim com beijo na bochecha e um abraço, aí fiquei assim – Respondi dando pouca importância para o assunto para ver se elas mudavam o foco da conversa.

\- Se algum dia James te beijar de verdade você morre, Lily – Alice comentou rindo da minha cara junto com as meninas.

\- Eu não posso nem negar porque isso provavelmente é verdade – Retruquei rindo também – Mas todas sabemos que isso não acontecerá nunca.

\- Sei não hein, acho muito estranho esse grude todo dele com você – Lá vem Lene com suas teorias – Pra mim ele gosta de você e não sabe disso.

\- Lene é óbvio que ele não gosta de mim _desse modo_ – Já estava cansada de repetir isso – Se gostasse não teria me dado aquele fora, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?

\- Como eu disse ele deve gostar de você, mas não sabe que gosta dessa forma, pois confunde com amizade – Ela estava irredutível – Sei lá só acho muito estranho o cara sempre fazer questão de pegar todas as matérias com você, ser o único que pode sentar com você nas aulas e ficar abraçando e dando beijo sempre que te cumprimenta ou se despede de você.

\- Colocando assim é estranho mesmo – Disse Dorcas. Agora ela e Alice concordavam com Lene.

\- Ele sempre foi assim, meninas. Ele é carinhoso, é algo dele – Disse com uma paciência que não estava tendo no momento – Vocês não conhecem a família dele, lá todos são assim, abraçam e beijam o tempo todo. Mal te conhecem e já dizem que te amam.

\- Mas ele só é assim com você, Lily, pelo menos aqui – Alice pontuou.

\- É porque vocês não dão liberdade pra ele trata-las assim – Retruquei – Além do mais não é só comigo não, já vi ele assim com várias garotas por aí.

\- Mas lá o interesse é outro, Lily – Lene não dava o braço a torcer por nada.

\- Pois bem, achem o quiserem – Me rendi – Mas eu não acredito nisso e nem ouso acreditar, já aceitei que ele não quer nada comigo e fim de papo.

\- Como quiser – Respondeu Lene encerrando assunto.

Cada uma foi para sua cama e apagamos as luzes. Quando já estávamos todas em silêncio ouço Lene dizer com uma tom de voz que parecia decepcionado.

\- É, não foi dessa vez que Lily perdeu o BV – Por fim todas rimos de sua observação.

Antes de dormir contei sobre o encontro para minha mãe pelo Whatsapp. Ela e meu pai ficaram realmente decepcionados por não ter dado certo, mas acabaram achando a situação toda muito engraçada.

* * *

Gosto muito de domingos, embora não seja um dia de muito descanso, era o dia oficial de treinos da escola. Todos que praticavam esportes ou estavam em alguma atividade extracurricular que ocupavam suas manhãs exatamente com essas atividades. Haviam outros dias da semana de treino que ficavam a critério dos treinadores. Eu pratico Muay Thai nas terças além dos domingos. Luto apenas por esporte mesmo, não faço parte dos campeonatos, simplesmente não sei lidar com a pressão que a competição gera então eu apenas treino por treinar mesmo. Sem contar que adoro poder dar uns bons socos e chutes depois de uma semana estressante de aulas, reduzia meu estresse a 0.

Nesse momento estou toda suada após uma série de exercícios exaustivos quando avisto Sirius acenando pra mim do outro lado do salão, sem entender fui em direção a ele.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei assim que cheguei a uma distância em que ele poderia me ouvir.

\- Lene pediu pra eu te chamar, disse que tem algo urgente para conversar com gente. Seu treino já acabou? – Ele também estava suado e detalhe, sem camisa. Sirius junto com James, que era o capitão, fazia parte do time de futebol, os dois eram os melhores do time por isso eram tão populares e desejados pelas meninas. Então nesse momento eu estava sendo alvo da inveja de grande parte da população feminina de Hogwarts por estar na companhia de Sirius sem camisa. Ele realmente é bem gato, mas ainda preferia James.

\- Sim, já acabou. Você tem alguma ideia do que Lene quer com a gente? – Perguntei curiosa.

\- Não faço a mínima, só lembro dela citar algo de operação cupido – Disse com uma cara confusa. Pelo que ele falou comecei a ter uma ideia do que Lene queria com a gente.

Nos encaminhamos para o vestiário da quadra que os meninos jogavam, James estava parado lá na porta, também sem camisa e suado após o treino. Eu nunca me acostumaria com essa visão e também não deixaria de ficar mexida com ela.

\- Olá, Lily – Disse James com seu sorriso de sempre e beijando minha testa como sempre fazia.

Murmurei em resposta um oi abafado atordoada demais com sua proximidade.

\- Vamos entrando que ela disse que já que está vindo – Disse Sirius abrindo a porta do vestiário.

\- O que será que ela quer falar conosco? – James me perguntou parecendo estar curioso.

\- Sirius disse algo sobre operação cupido, mas não estou sabendo de nada também – Respondi dando de ombros.

Mal nos sentamos para esperar e Lene chegou ofegante parecendo ter corrido para chegar ali. Observamos ela retomar o ar em silêncio até que resolveu matar nossa curiosidade explicando o motivo de haver nos chamado.

\- Eu chamei vocês aqui porque eu tenho um plano para juntar Dorcas e Remus e também Alice e Frank – Disse Lene parecendo empolgada – Mas antes eu preciso saber de vocês, meninos, Remus e Frank realmente estão afim das meninas ou nós estamos enganadas em nossa suposição?

\- Mas por afim Lene quer dizer realmente apaixonados, pra namorar sério – Acrescentei a sua pergunta. Precisávamos saber o que eles sentiam de verdade se não nossas amigas sairiam machucadas dessa história.

Os meninos se entreolharam e James começou a falar.

\- Bom, Frank está sim, muito. Na verdade já faz muito tempo que ele está na dela, quando disse que ele falava o nome dela durante a noite não estava mentindo. Só que ele é tímido demais quanto a isso, vamos ter trabalho em fazê-lo se declarar.

\- Remus nós temos certeza que sim, porém ele nunca falou nada abertamente. Embora nós já tenhamos sugerido isso ele sempre desconversa – Completou Sirius.

\- E como ele e a Vance estão? – Lene perguntou.

\- Não estão. Ele nunca consegue ficar sério com alguma garota, não que ele já tenha tido muitas, ele sempre diz que não teve química. – James respondeu parecendo não entender Remus – Isso é o que nos faz achar que ele gosta de Dorcas, fora que ele sempre a elogia.

\- Sempre cita ela em conversas aleatórias e fica a olhando de longe quando acha que ninguém está vendo – Emendou Sirius.

\- Certo, com ele nós vamos ter um probleminha, pois ele precisa admitir o sentimento, mas pelo menos sabemos que existe algo – Disse lene pensativa.

\- Então primeiro nós focamos em Alice e Frank. Enquanto isso fazemos Remus admitir que está apaixonado por Dorcas e aí executaremos o plano com eles – Concluí – E o que você tem em mente, Lene?

\- Confesso que minhas ideias não são das melhores, mas acho que podem dar certo – Lene parecia meio sem graça – Temos três opções: armar um jogo de verdade ou desafio, combinar um encontro dos dois ou trancá-los em uma sala até que eles se resolvam.

Eu não participaria de um jogo de verdade ou desafio com Sirius nunca, essa ideia eu não deixaria acontecer.

\- Verdade ou desafio não, jamais daria certo, de jeito nenhum – Disse negando veementemente a ideia.

\- Oras, Lily, porque essa objeção toda com o jogo? – Sirius perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo – Com medo de revelar alguns segredos? Eu achei a ideia ótima.

\- Não estou com medo de nada, Sirius – Isso era uma grande mentira – Só acho que se Frank é tímido essa brincadeira não vai rolar e outra acho que o momento deles tem que ser só entre eles e não assistido por mais seis pessoas.

\- Tenho que concordar com Lily – James comentou e dando um sorriso completou – Embora tenha achado a ideia do jogo muito divertida.

Lene pareceu ponderar os argumentos e pareceu considerar o meu mais coerente.

\- Certo, então a ideia do jogo está descartada para tentar juntar o Frank e a Alice – Acho que nunca senti tanto alívio – Sobra as outras duas opções.

\- Eu voto por trancar eles numa sala. Lembra do que dissemos sobre ambientes propícios para rolar um clima? Vai dar muito certo – Sirius opinou.

Ninguém pareceu concordar muito com ele. Então depois de pensar resolvi opinar.

\- Vamos fazer assim. Por alguns dias vamos mandar bilhetes anônimos, tipo: elogios, poemas românticos, declarações e coisas do tipo. Mandamos tanto para Alice quanto para Frank. Claro que os dois vão ficar mexidos e vão tentar descobrir quem é, então por fim nós mandamos uma carta para ambos e no conteúdo vamos revelar que os autores dos bilhetes na verdade eram eles, Frank e Alice, e marcar o encontro. Lá eles vão descobrir que na verdade nenhum dos dois mandou nada, mas aí já vão ter que se resolverem sozinhos. O que acham?

\- Adorei a ideia – Lene não se aguentava de empolgação – Acredito que vai dar muito certo.

\- Também gostei viu, achei bem a cara dos dois – James comentou.

\- Achei meio meloso esse negócio de bilhete romântico – Sirius fez uma careta – Mas acho que pode dar certo.

\- Eu acho fofo, adoraria receber um bilhete assim – Comentei sonhadoramente, mas corei rapidamente ao perceber o que havia dito – Quer dizer, seria legal, mas quem precisa disso né?

Eles riram da minha cara e eu corei mais ainda.

\- Beleza, mas como faremos para Remus admitir que gosta de Dorcas? – Lene retomou o assunto.

\- Ciúmes – Disse Sirius brilhantemente – Eu posso começar a sugerir que estou afim de Dorcas e que planejo ficar com ela. Quando percebermos que ele não está gostando a gente encurrala ele e o faz admitir.

\- É uma boa ideia, Sirius – Lene disse surpresa como se não esperasse aquilo vindo dele.

\- Mas é claro que é – Sirius respondeu com um ar ofendido como se não tivesse gostado do tom de Lene.

Antes que eles iniciassem seus habituais embates verbais eu os interrompi.

\- Já que já pensamos em tudo, podemos ir não é? Quero muito banhar e ir almoçar – Disse ansiosa pra sair dali.

\- Sim, podemos. Mas antes, quando colocaremos nosso plano em prática? – Lene perguntou.

\- Hoje mesmo já podemos começar a mandar os bilhetes e Sirius já pode começar a agir de forma suspeita com Dorcas – James respondeu como se já tivesse pensado naquilo.

\- Beleza, mais tarde entrego pra vocês o bilhete que vão colocar nas coisas de Frank – Disse Lene enquanto nos levantávamos e saíamos e virando-se para Sirius disse de forma dura – E nada de tentar se aproveitar de Dorcas de verdade, é só pra _fingir_ que está interessado.

\- Quem você pensa que eu sou? – Rebateu Sirius e então os dois começaram a discutir sobre o caráter duvidoso de Sirius segundo Lene.

\- Eu acho que futuramente eu e você vamos ter que nos unir pra juntar esses dois – Disse James dando uma risadinha.

Rindo também, comentei.

\- Sabe, se Sirius não fosse tão cafajeste eu poderia jurar que ele gosta de Lene.

\- Olha ela definitivamente _mexe _com ele – Ele disse em um tom mais baixo – Ele mesmo assumiu isso pra mim, mas disse que prefere a vida de solteiro.

Fiquei de boca aberta ao ouvir isso.

\- Jamais imaginei que Sirius Black diria algo do tipo – Nem se quer algo remotamente perto disso.

\- Eu também fiquei muito surpreso quando ele me disse – E olhando para os dois completou – Eu realmente torço que eles fiquem juntos algum dia.

\- Não acha isso meio difícil de acontecer? – Perguntei duvidosa.

\- Todos nós temos que tomar jeito um dia não é, Lily? – Perguntou me olhando profundamente nos olhos, engolindo em seco respondi.

\- Se você diz.

E como seus braços sobre meus ombros nos encaminhamos para os dormitórios para banhar e depois almoçarmos. Quando eu e Lene entramos Dorcas e Alice já estavam lá e de banho tomado.

\- Onde vocês estavam? Demoraram hein – Dorcas perguntou com certa desconfiança.

\- Sirius precisava de ajuda para fugir de uma garota, resolvemos ajudá-lo – Lene desconversou pensando rápido em uma desculpa. Sorte a nossa que elas não insistiram no assunto, não sou boa com mentiras.

Lene e eu nos aprontamos e fomos almoçar.

Durante o almoço Sirius começou com seu plano de fazer ciúme em Remus.

\- Dorcas você mudou alguma coisa em seu cabelo? – Ele perguntou depois de tê-la encarado por um tempo.

\- Hmm... Sim eu cortei um pouco a minha franja, mas nada de mais – Respondeu meio sem jeito ficando um pouco corada.

\- Ficou muito bonito, valorizou a beleza do seu rosto – Sirius disse galante, mas supreendentemente gentil piscando ao final da frase.

Dorcas ficou mais corada ainda e murmurou um obrigada em voz baixa. Remus encarou Sirius com uma sobrancelha arqueada tentando entender o amigo, mas não disse nada ali na mesa.

Mais tarde naquele dia Lene e eu escrevemos os primeiros bilhetes para Frank e Alice. O que entregaríamos para ele continha a seguinte frase de Shakespeare:

_Duvida da luz dos astros,_

_De que o sol tenha calor,_

_Duvida até da verdade,_

_Mas confia em meu amor._

Um pouco apelativa? Talvez. Mas entramos nesse jogo pra ganhar, então ou Frank e Alice saem disso sendo namorados ou não nos chamamos Lily Evans e Marlene Mckinnon. Para o bilhete que entregaríamos a Alice colocamos uma frase de Orgulho e Preconceito:

_Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo; nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos e preciso que me permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e amo ardentemente._

Satisfeitas com nosso trabalho corremos para encontrar James e Sirius que estavam no dormitório masculino e por sorte estavam sozinhos.

\- Um pouco romântico demais não acham? – Perguntou Sirius com cara de nojo após ler o que escrevemos.

\- Ah, meu caro Sirius, você não compreende o que um coração apaixonado é capaz de sentir – Disse dando tapinhas em seus ombros como se prestasse condolências a ele.

\- Ainda bem – Respondeu com evidente desgosto à menção da palavra _apaixonado_.

Revirando os olhos para sua insensibilidade sugeri que já podíamos colocar o bilhete nas coisas de Frakk aproveitando que ele não estava ali.

\- Onde podemos colocar? – Perguntou Lene ponderando o melhor lugar para Frank achar o bilhete.

\- Acho que dentro da mochila ou do caderno. Provavelmente ele só lerá amanhã, mas se colocarmos em algum lugar aqui do dormitório ele ficará pensando em quem poderia ter invadido aqui – Respondeu James parecendo ter pensado no caso.

\- Bem pensado, vamos colocar no caderno – Disse Lene pegando a mochila de Frank e abrindo.

Saímos dali antes que os outros chegassem, mais tarde também colocamos bilhete no caderno de Alice, estava dada a partida.

Que comece a operação cupido!

* * *

**N.A: Olá, pessoinhas! Tudo bem com vocês? Está aí mais um capítulo para vocês, acham que esse plano vai dar certo? Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar, gosto de saber o que estão achando hehe. Beijos e até o próximo.**

**L-P Almofadinhas: Hahah juro que considerei essa hipótese de Lily e Watson fazendo ciúmes em James, mas tenho outros planos para o futuro hehe. Obrigada por comentar =)**


	5. Tarefas e possíveis descobertas

**Tarefas e possíveis descobertas**

Segunda-feira.

08:10 da manhã.

Aula de física com McGonagall, Alice está prestes a abrir seu caderno. Lene está sentada ao seu lado enquanto eu e James estamos atrás delas. Trinta segundos depois e Alice está lendo o que está escrito no papel que misteriosamente surgiu dentro de seu caderno. Inicialmente sua expressão é de estranheza, depois dá um sorriso e passa o bilhete para Lene sem falar nada.

\- O que vocês estão lendo aí? – Sussurrei me inclinando para frente na mesa e tentando ser o mais discreta possível. Essa seria uma reação normal caso eu não soubesse o que estava acontecendo então minha curiosidade não pareceria suspeita.

\- Recebi um bilhete aparentemente romântico – Alice respondeu envergonhada.

\- Deixe-me ler – Pedi empolgada.

Ela me entregou e enquanto eu lia o bilhete novamente James aproveitou para o ler pela primeira vez.

\- Orgulho e Preconceito, hein? – Disse com um sorriso sugestivo e se inclinando em direção a minha amiga completou – Parece ser um cara romântico, Alice.

\- Não é fofo? – Perguntou um tanto sonhadora. Nosso plano parece ter dado certo, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois teríamos que perguntar Sirius qual a reação de Frank.

Não conversamos mais, pois McGonagall é extremamente rigorosa e a qualquer instante poderia nos dar uma bronca. James entretanto resolveu que conversar por bilhetinhos era uma boa ideia.

**J: O plano de Sirius parece estar dando certo. Ontem à noite Remus perguntou a ele o porque daquela ceninha no almoço. Usando essas palavras.**

_L: Hmm... Isso é um bom sinal. E o que Sirius disse a ele?_

**J: Que estava apenas fazendo um elogio a alguém que ele considerava atraente e que não havia nada demais nisso.**

_L: Como se Sirius fizesse isso todos os dias e sempre sem segundas intenções. _

**J: Foi isso que Remus disse, mas Sirius apenas riu e se fez de desentendido. **

_L: É a cara dele mesmo fazer isso._

**J: Mas... Não era exatamente sobre isso que queria falar com você.**

_L: É sobre o que então?_

**J: Está livre sexta a tarde ou já combinou algo com as meninas?**

_L: Estou livre, por que quer saber?_

**J: Lembra do que eu falei sobre fazer algo juntos? Topa na sexta? Comprei um monte de doces em Hogsmead e podíamos ver Star Wars.**

_L: Você disse doces e Star Wars na mesma frase? É claro que eu topo!_

**J: Combinado então ;)**

Voltamos a prestar atenção na aula, mas minha mente já não conseguia focar em mais nada que a professora dizia, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que meu plano de superar James estava indo por água a baixo. Parece que quanto mais tentava me afastar mais ele se aproximava, quanto menos tentava pensar nele mais a minha mente insistia em lembrar. E tudo ficava ainda mais difícil com ele insistindo em ser um fofo comigo, quero dizer, ele sempre foi assim, mas parece que nas últimas semanas estava ainda mais. Realmente não sei o que faço para o esquecer de vez.

E foi com esses pensamentos que assisti a aula de física. Depois tivemos química com o professor Slughorn que a propósito me adorava por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, talvez por ser uma das poucas que sabia responder a suas perguntas. Convenientemente somente eu, James, Lene e Sirius pegávamos essa matéria nesse horário então ele pode nos relatar a reação de Frank.

\- A princípio ele ficou meio sem entender, depois ficou procurando na sala quem poderia ser a autora do bilhete, como não achou ninguém suspeito, desistiu. Por fim pareceu gostar e guardou – Contou Sirius de forma resumida – Mas eu acho que ele ficou mexido, porque eu peguei no pé dele e depois ele não me deixou ler de jeito nenhum.

\- Bom saber que os dois tiveram reações positivas – Disse Lene depois de termos contado para Sirius a reação de Alice – Acredito que não precisaremos prolongar muito e logo poderemos marcar o encontro.

\- Penso o mesmo Lene – Disse concordando com minha amiga e virando para a frente, pois Slughorn havia acabado de entrar em sala.

\- Bom dia alunos! – Saudou em sua habitual animação – Como vocês sabem sempre gosto de revisar o conteúdo da matéria antes que as provas finais cheguem e dessa vez resolvi fazer diferente dos outros anos. Irei passar uma lista com quarenta exercícios e quero que me devolvam duas semanas antes das provas para que eu possa corrigir e quem sabe ajuda-los com alguma nota extra.

\- Mas professor ainda falta mais de dois meses para as provas – Observou uma menina com voz meio fanha e que eu não sabia o nome.

\- Eu sei minha querida Jones, mas acredite, vocês vão precisar de muito tempo para resolver esses exercícios – Slughorn deu um sorriso de quem sabia que estávamos ferrados – E tem mais, para ajuda-los irei sortear duplas para a resolução de exercícios, acredito que duas mentes pensam melhor que uma.

E com isso pegou um pote e deu início ao sorteio.

\- Lucius Malfoy e Belatrix Black – Começou o professor, depois de algum tempo ouço meu nome – Lily Evans e Severus Snape!

Não acredito nisso, Snape era um cara estranho de cabelo oleoso e que sempre estava de preto. Vez ou outra eu o pegava me encarando. James e Sirius tinham uma certa implicância com ele e já o defendi de algumas brincadeiras deles, mas não tinha nenhum contato com o dito cujo. Pelo menos ele era bom em química e certamente resolveríamos esses exercícios rapidinho.

Ao final James havia sido sorteado com Peter Pettigrew, um garoto gordinho que admirava Sirius e ele. Lene e Sirius ficaram juntos, para o desespero dos dois que além de viverem trocando farpas detestavam a matéria.

\- Não acredito que você ficou com aquele Ranhoso – James estava indignado. Ranhoso era o apelido que os meninos haviam dado a Snape por causa de seus cabelos – Você sabe o que eu acho dele não é?

\- Claro que sei – Respondi revirando os olhos, não concordava com essa rivalidade deles – Não gosto muito da ideia porque não vou ficar confortável perto dele pois não o conheço, mas fora isso não tem problema algum, só resolveremos alguns exercícios juntos.

\- Sei lá, o jeito que ele te olha é muito estranho – Comentou com o cenho franzido.

\- Isso eu não posso discordar – Concordei – Mas agora vamos prestar atenção na aula, pois Slughorn já começou a falar.

Relutantemente ele voltou sua atenção para a aula que prosseguiu sem mais intercorrências. Ao final Snape veio falar comigo.

\- Hey, Evans – Me chamou meio sem jeito dando uma olhada em James que estava do meu lado de braços cruzados parecendo um guarda costas. Balançando a lista completou – Parece que ficamos juntos nessa empreitada.

\- Sim, muitos exercícios pela frente – Disse dando um sorriso amarelo – Precisamos combinar o dia em que começaremos a responder.

\- Tenho todas as noites livres. Que tal começarmos hoje? – Ele disse parecendo ansioso. Não estava muito animada, mas quanto antes começássemos antes terminaríamos, não é?

\- Por mim tudo bem – Respondi dando de ombros – Pode ser as oito na biblioteca?

\- Ótimo, fica combinado então – Confirmou e saiu se afastando de nós.

\- Apressadinho ele, não acha? – James implicou

\- Pelo menos vamos acabar com isso logo – Disse sem dar muita importância.

Olhei ao redor procurando meus amigos, quando os vejo junto ao professor onde Lene gesticulava muito e Sirius apenas tinha uma cara de tédio. Ao nos aproximarmos percebi que Lene tentava convencer Slughorn a trocar sua dupla.

\- Senhorita McKinnon entenda que não posso te dar esse privilégio, se não teria que conceder o mesmo a todos os outros alunos – Slughorn parecia irritado com Lene e pelo tom de voz firme não iria mudar de ideia.

\- Mas professor eu e Sirius somos um desastre em química, vamos nos dar super mal na sua matéria – Lene tentou fazer drama, mas pelo jeito não convenceu Slughorn.

\- Então talvez esse seja o momento de vocês apenderem juntos – Ele respondeu e saiu sem dar oportunidade de Lene dizer algo mais.

\- Então é isso, estou ferrada nessa matéria – Lene falou com drama virando-se para nós.

\- Acalme-se, Lene, eu posso revisar com você depois – Disse tentando consolá-la enquanto saíamos da sala em direção a próxima aula.

\- Você faria isso mesmo, Lily? – Perguntou com um olhar esperançoso.

\- Claro que sim – Disse com um sorriso – Na verdade suspeito que terei que ajudar todos vocês, a dupla de James também não é lá das melhores.

\- Nem me fale disso – Ele disse como se não acreditasse – Achei que o cara ia enfartar de tanta felicidade quando meu nome foi sorteado com o dele.

E rindo de seu comentário fomos para a próxima a aula.

Durante o almoço Sirius voltou a atacar. Ele se sentou ao lado de Dorcas e quando cheguei na mesa ele estava com o braço no encosto de sua cadeira e surrando algo em seu ouvido. Não fazia a menor ideia do que poderia ser, mas Dorcas estava muito corada. Remus por sua vez tinha a testa franzida e olhava para seu prato de comida sem no entanto tocá-lo.

Espero realmente que Dorcas não seja afetada por essas investidas de Sirius, precisávamos conseguir fazer Remus admitir rápido. Mas pelo modo como ele estava reagindo acredito que isso não demorará muito.

* * *

As aulas da tarde passaram rápido e quando me dei conta estava a caminho da biblioteca. Quando cheguei Snape já estava lá, sentando-me ao seu lado cumprimentei:

\- Boa noite, Snape.

\- Boa noite, Evans – Respondeu e rapidamente emendou – Comecei a dar uma olhada e os exercícios não parecem fáceis.

\- Animador – Disse com um leve sarcasmo – Ainda bem que temos tempo para resolvê-los.

Ele apenas confirmou e então começamos a resolver a lista, realmente estava bem difícil, mas Snape sabia muito de química e isso facilitou bastante. Ele inclusive me ensinou uns macetes bem legais que facilitavam o raciocínio.

Após dez exercícios feitos resolvemos parar, já estava tarde e precisávamos voltar para os dormitórios.

\- Que dia vamos continuar a resolver a lista? – Perguntou meio sem jeito.

\- Pode ser no sábado? Acredito que estamos em um ritmo bom então a gente vai conseguir adiantar muita coisa – Respondi depois de pensar um pouco, tinha outras tarefas que precisava fazer no meio da semana e que eram mais urgentes que essa.

\- Claro, você prefere pela manhã ou pela tarde?

\- Sem dúvidas pela manhã, funciono muito melhor. Depois do almoço a única coisa que sinto é preguiça – Respondi espirituosa tentando descontrair o ambiente.

Entretanto Snape se mostrou alguém tímido e esse foi o único diálogo, embora eu tenha tentado puxar assunto, que tivemos durante nosso trajeto até os dormitórios femininos. Sim, ele decidiu que era uma boa ideia me acompanhar até lá. Entretanto ele pareceu mudar sua opinião quando chegamos perto do meu dormitório e James estava parado na porta, Snape parou subitamente me fazendo virar para trás. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que tinha acontecido ele resolveu se despedir.

\- Vou indo, Evans – Disse sério olhando sobre meu ombro – Até sábado.

Antes que pudesse responder virou as costas e saiu a passos largos.

\- Tchau né – Disse para o nada dando de ombros.

Me aproximei de onde James estava parado e fui logo perguntando.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, James?

\- Nada, queria ver se você chegaria inteira depois desse encontro com o Ranhoso – Disse implicante.

\- James! – Exclamei dando um tapa em seu braço e com cara de nojo completei – Isso não foi um encontro, de forma alguma.

\- Eu sei, só estou brincando – Disse curtindo com a minha cara – Sei que você não é louca o suficiente pra isso.

\- E você veio aqui só para isso mesmo? – Perguntei desconfiada.

**POV James**

E agora o que diria para Lily? Que estava ali para vigiá-la? Porque era exatamente isso que estava fazendo. Não confiava naquele ranhoso de forma alguma, ainda mais sabendo dos sentimentos dele em relação a ela. Nossa implicância começou ainda no meu primeiro ano aqui, Snape declaradamente sentia inveja de mim e de Sirius e sempre que Lily não estava por perto ele aproveitava para lançar suas ofensas. É claro que eu nunca deixei barato, mas não me lembro ao certo como isso começou. Talvez eu tenha caçoado dele, mas na época não achava que ele levaria tão a sério.

\- Na verdade vim para te pedir um favor – Resolvi inventar, era melhor do que a verdade – Você pode me emprestar seu dever de matemática? É para amanhã e eu não consegui fazer tudo.

Isso não era uma total mentira, realmente só tinha feito metade das atividades.

\- Posso te emprestar sim, mas mude algumas coisas ou Flitwick perceberá – Disse em sua habitual voz autoritária.

\- Tão pequenininha e tão mandona – Falei para implica-la e batendo continência completei – Farei tudo que mandar, Comandante Lily.

\- Engraçadinho – Disse enquanto abria a porta do dormitório para pegar o que havia pedido.

Eu podia falar com todas as letras que Lily era a melhor pessoa que conhecia, sempre disposta a ajudar os outros, sempre simpática, sorridente e educada, todos os professores a adoravam. Mas também era muito ingênua e não via maldade em ninguém e exatamente por isso que me sentia na obrigação de protege-la, principalmente de caras mal intencionados. Confesso que o motivo de Lily ter tido poucos encontros na sua vida, na verdade apenas um e bem fracassado diga-se de passagem, foi porque eu amedrontava seus pretendentes. Mas se os caras não tem coragem de me enfrentar para ficar com ela então é porque não acham que ela vale a pena, logo eles não a merecem. No entanto Remus me convenceu a parar de fazer isso com o argumento de que Lily era grandinha o suficiente para decidir quem servia pra ela. Convenhamos que ela errou feio na primeira oportunidade que teve.

Lily havia acabado de voltar interrompendo meus pensamentos sobre a mesma.

\- Cuide bem do meu caderno, se você o amassar eu amasso a sua cara junto – Um amor de pessoa como eu disse.

\- Depois de uma ameaça dessas pode ficar tranquila – Disse pegando o caderno de suas mãos.

\- Acho que já está na hora de você ir, não acha? – Perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

\- Vejo que não sou muito desejado por aqui – Dramatizei e enquanto ela murmurava um "até parece" a puxei para um abraço. Não sei porque, mas ultimamente tenho tido vontade de ser mais carinhoso com Lily do que o normal. Eu sempre fui assim, mas isso andava mais acentuado nas últimas semanas – Vou indo então, deixarei a madame descansar.

\- Boa noite, James – Ela disse baixinho enquanto beijava sua testa.

\- Boa noite, Lily.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório somente Sirius estava acordado.

\- Onde estava? – Ele perguntou assim que fechei a porta.

\- Fui ver Lily e aproveitei para pegar as atividades de matemática com ela – Respondi baixo para não acordar os outros.

\- Foi assegurar que Ranhoso não a agarrasse? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso surgindo em sua face.

Não adiantava negar, Sirius me conhecia muito bem para acreditar em alguma mentira minha.

\- Fui sim, você sabe que ele é afim dela e que isso seria super possível – Respondi sentado em minha cama enquanto retirava meus tênis – Mas não aconteceu nada, ele saiu assustado assim que me viu.

\- Posso te fazer um pergunta? – Assim que confirmei ele completou – Mas preciso que me responda sinceramente.

Estranhando sua seriedade aguardei seu questionamento.

\- Você é afim da Lily, James?

\- Você pirou, Sirius? É _claro_ que não - Até me atrapalhei enquanto tirava minha calça e acabei tropeçando e caindo no chão por tão descabida que a pergunta era. Sorte a minha que os meninos não acordaram.

\- Não é? Estou vendo mesmo – Disse com um sorriso sarcástico – Fala sério, cara, você tem mais ciúmes da menina que o próprio pai dela.

\- Não é ciúme, eu só estou cuidando dela – Retruquei já recomposto, havia esfolado o cotovelo em algum lugar durante a queda.

\- E você cuida muito bem mesmo, principalmente da vida _amorosa_ dela – Não estava entendendo o que Sirius queria com aquele assunto – Confessa, James, você está afim da garota.

\- Você está louco, não sei de _onde_ tirou isso.

\- Não sabe de onde eu tirei isso? – Perguntou com uma risada – Oras, James, talvez porque você não deixa _ninguém_ além de você sentar com ela nas aulas, sempre atrapalhou _todas_ as chances dela sair com alguém, além de _morrer_ de ciúmes de _qualquer_ cara que se aproxime dela.

\- Como eu havia dito, só estou cuidando para que ela não se magoe – Sirius revirou os olhos como se não acreditasse em mim – E outra ela é minha melhor amiga, na verdade ela é _praticamente_ minha irmã, é normal eu querer ficar perto dela.

\- Desculpe, James – Estava rindo mais ainda como se me achasse um idiota – Mas não acredito muito em amizade entre homem e mulher e muito menos nesse papinho de que ela é quase sua irmã. Assuma pelo menos pra si mesmo, cara, você está afim de Lily.

\- E o que te levou a essa conclusão, Sirius? – Estava irritado já – Só porque você não consegue se relacionar com uma pessoa do sexo oposto sem colocar a língua na boca dela não quer dizer que eu seja assim também.

\- Então vai me dizer que nunca imaginou como seria beijá-la? Nem uma vez se quer? – Dessa vez ele me pegou. Sim eu já havia imaginado _algumas _vezes, mas não me orgulhava disso, sempre que o pensamento surgia eu o expulsava da minha mente.

Sirius percebendo minha hesitação voltou a rir.

\- Eu disse! – Comemorou - Vamos lá James, se você soubesse que Lily estava afim de um garoto como se sentiria? Porque ficou tão chateado quando ela aceitou sair com Watson? E nada de vir pra cima de mim _de novo_ com esse papinho de estar preocupado com ela, você pode enganar Lily com ele, mas a mim não.

\- Não estou querendo enganar ninguém, Sirius, é a mais pura verdade acredite você ou não – E querendo me retratar acrescentei – E não há nada de anormal em já ter imaginado como seria beijá-la, eu sou homem, ela é uma mulher, hora ou outra isso acontece.

\- Então quer dizer que você já imaginou o mesmo com Lene, Dorcas ou Alice? Porque elas também são suas amigas e também são mulheres – Ele não tirava aquele sorrisinho do rosto e eu não aguentava mais aquele assunto, mas ele havia me pegado novamente. Nunca tinha imaginado o mesmo com as meninas.

\- Olha, Sirius, está tarde e estou precisando dormir – Desconversei – Acredito que você também precise, pois já está falando coisa com coisa.

Revirando os olhos ele finalizou.

\- Esse assunto ainda não acabou, James. Você vai ver como estou certo.

Apaguei as luzes e deitei em minha cama após escovar os dentes. O assunto com Sirius poderia ter se encerrado ali, mas em minha mente não.

Confesso que eu era um pouco ciumento sim, mas tinha certeza que era ciúme de amigo. É certo que esse "ciúme" havia empacado sua vida amorosa um pouquinho, mas estava tentando me retratar, não iria mais ameaçar os caras que tentavam ficar com ela.

E ok, imaginar isso me incomodava _bastante._

E respondendo a pergunta de Sirius, se soubesse que Lily estava afim de alguém me sentiria _bem_ _mal._ O último cara que ela gostou, que eu soube, havia sido eu e havia dado um belo fora nela. Será que ela gostou de alguém nesse meio tempo? Será que ela gosta de alguém _agora_? Ela me falaria, não? Sou o melhor amigo dela afinal de contas, mais do que as meninas. Não, tenho certeza que ela não estava afim de alguém.

O que mais me deixou inquieto, entretanto, foi o fato de que nunca havia imaginado como seria beijar as meninas, mas Lily sim. Confesso que fiquei com a consciência pesada, a princípio imaginava que isso acontecia devido à proximidade e convivência, mas já não tinha tanta certeza disso. Na verdade Sirius conseguiu me deixar bastante confuso com tudo. E eu achando que Remus era o analista do grupo.

Mas não podia dar tanto crédito assim a Sirius, ele sabia tanto quanto eu sobre estar apaixonado, ou seja, exatamente nada. E outra, Lily não fazia meu tipo, sempre gostei de loiras e a única ruiva com quem saí havia sido Amélia Pond que por sinal também foi meu primeiro beijo. Resolvi que não valia a pena ficar quebrando a cabeça por isso agora e só então consegui dormir.

**POV Lily**

Quando entrei no quarto as meninas estavam conversando sobre o súbito e estranho interesse de Sirius por Dorcas.

\- Olha se eu fosse você não dava muita corda não, conhecemos bem o Sirius e ele não é exatamente o cara mais comportado da face da Terra – Alice aconselhava Dorcas – E não se esqueça que se você ficar com ele as coisas entre vocês podem ficar estranhas depois.

\- Dorcas está cogitando ficar com Sirius? – Perguntei assustada, aquele não era nosso intuito.

\- Não, Lily! Só estava comentando com as meninas, elas que começaram a levar por esse lado – Dorcas se explicou – Eu não teria coragem de ficar com ele estando apaixonada pelo melhor amigo dele, isso poderia acabar com minhas chances de namorar Remus.

\- E por falar nele, ele pareceu bastante incomodado com as investidas de Sirius – Lene comentou com um sorriso, Alice e eu concordamos com ela.

\- Sério, meninas? Vocês tem certeza disso? – Perguntou duvidosa – Espero que isso o faça tomar uma atitude então.

\- Também esperamos isso, Dorquinhas – Disse Lene dando tapinhas no ombro de Dorcas e com um sorriso malicioso se dirigiu a mim – E como foi passar a noite ao lado do Ranhoso, Lily?

Revirando os olhos respondi com ar de superioridade.

\- Por incrível que pareça foi muito produtiva, já resolvemos dez questões e de antemão aviso que não estão nada fáceis.

\- Slughorn pegou pesado com a gente – Comentou Alice com chateação.

\- Coloca pesado nisso, já não basta todas as outras matérias cheias de atividades também – Acrescentou Dorcas com infelicidade.

\- Pelo menos as duplas de vocês entendem da matéria – Disse Lene profundamente desgostosa.

\- Não se desesperem meninas, tenho certeza que os exercícios nos serão bastante úteis na hora da prova e depois eu posso ajudar vocês – Tentei confortá-las e mudando de assunto perguntei – Dorcas sabe sobre seu admirador secreto, Alice?

\- Sim, já contamos a ela – Disse Alice com um sorriso – Quem será que é? Queria tanto saber.

\- Com certeza é alguém tímido e bem romântico – Opinou Dorcas sonhadora – Eu adoraria receber bilhetes assim.

\- Quem não gostaria? – Perguntei imaginando que dia algum cara se interessaria por mim de verdade.

\- Eu não gostaria – Disse Lene fazendo pouco caso.

\- Você só fala isso porque tem os caras que quiser, Lene – Retrucou Dorcas revirando os olhos – Agora nós reles mortais temos que suar para conseguir um que valha a pena.

\- Vocês falam como se fossem feias, até parece que não tem um monte de rapazes afim de vocês por aí – disse com ar de quem sabe das coisas – O problema é que vocês só tem olhos para os meninos e por isso não enxergam os outros.

\- No meu caso isso não é verdade – Disse com uma risada irônica – Não existem outros.

\- Tenho certeza que há sim, Lily, eles só devem ser tímidos – Alice tentou me animar.

\- Se for isso então não muda nada, existem mas não aparecem – Dei de ombros e com um bocejo acrescentei – Acho que minha hora já deu, vou dormir.

As meninas continuaram conversando mais algum tempo, mas logo foram se deitar também.

\- Boa noite, meninas – Desejei sonolenta.

\- Boa noite – Responderam em uníssono.

* * *

A semana voou e quando percebi já era sexta feira. Os professores não estavam dando trégua e todos os dias tínhamos deveres novos então passei a semana bem atarefada, além da operação cupido estar dando certo para os dois casais que estávamos tentando juntar. Remus já não se aguentava de ciúmes e havia discutido com Sirius duas vezes, o mesmo disse que na próxima discussão o faria admitir. Enquanto isso Frank e Alice estavam se mordendo para descobrir quem estava mandando os bilhetes. Em breve também seria aniversário de James que por costume teria uma festa de arromba e dessa vez seria festa a fantasia. Todos os anos ele e seus pais organizavam o aniversário dele em sua casa só para a família e amigos mais próximos, que no caso de James era muita gente. Minha mãe disse que eu não precisaria me preocupar com a fantasia, pois ela já havia escolhido o que eu iria vestir, no entanto não quis me falar como era, e eu sinceramente estava com medo do que ela poderia ter escolhido.

Nesse exato momento estava assistindo Flitwick explicar a matéria, quando James ao meu lado resolve que é uma boa hora para conversar por bilhetes.

**J: Tudo certo pra hoje à tarde?**

_L: Hoje à tarde?_

O que teríamos hoje à tarde?

**J: Sim, Lily, combinamos de assistir Star Wars. Não me diga que esqueceu.**

Caramba eu havia esquecido sim, realmente a semana havia sido muito corrida.

_L: Hm... Esqueci sim, mas sem problemas, não marquei nada para hoje não._

**J: Sorte a sua, se não teria que desmarcar. Não acredito que esqueceu, estou profundamente magoado, Lily.**

_L: Não seja dramático, agora me deixe prestar atenção na aula._

**J: Não se fazem mais amigos como antes.**

Dessa vez apenas o ignorei e voltei a atenção para o que o professor dizia. No entanto já não estava tão focada como antes. Lembrar que ia passar o resto do dia na companhia de James, e só com ele, me deixou um pouco tensa. Há muito não fazíamos isso então havia me desacostumado, fora que estava tendo um certo progresso no meu plano de superá-lo. Embora ainda gostasse muito dele, já havia sido muito pior. Lembro-me que ficava muito triste o vendo com outras garotas, pensava nele o dia todo e a noite ainda sonhava com ele. Patético eu sei.

Mas não sei se estava preparada para voltarmos a ser tão próximos.

Não queria sentir _aquilo_ de novo.

Não mesmo.

* * *

**N.A: Olá novamente! Mais um capítulo para vocês e dessa vez com uma surpresinha. Resolvi colocar um pouco do ponto de vista de James para que pudéssemos entender o que se passa na cabecinha dele e porque ele age de forma estranha as vezes hehe.**

**Pretendo fazer POV dos outros personagens também para termos uma visão de mais de perto deles o que acham?**

**Comentem o que estão achando, beijos e até o próximo!**

**L-P Almofadinhas: Haha adoro ler isso, pois também fico ansiosa para ler algumas fic máximo quando elas postam! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e dessa vez resolvi adiantar o capítulo porque você me motivou hehe. Espero que goste desse aqui também :D**


	6. Descobertas e uma nova amizade?

\- Onde Sirius e Dorcas estão? – Ouço Remus perguntar desconfiado enquanto almoçávamos.

Encarei Lene perguntando silenciosamente se sabia de algo, mas ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

\- Dorcas havia me dito que Sirius a tinha convidado para almoçar. Parece que eles iam para outro lugar, mas ela não sabia onde – Alice respondeu.

Ergui as sobrancelhas surpresa pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

\- Você sabia disso? – Perguntei sussurrando a James.

\- Não fazia ideia – Negou parecendo tão confuso quanto Lene e eu.

O que será que Sirius estava aprontando? O que quer que fosse fez efeito em Remus que deixou a mesa sem terminar o almoço.

**POV Remus **

Aquilo estava virando piada já.

Como o Sirius tinha essa cara de pau? Certo, eu nunca admiti que estou apaixonado por Dorcas, mas achei que os caras soubessem. Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas, não é?

E agora mais essa, ele resolve desaparecer com ela, sei bem o que ele faz nesses sumiços que dá. Só de imaginar meu estômago revira e o pior é que eu não posso fazer nada pra impedir simplesmente porque não tenho esse direito.

Mas como poderia ter? Ela nunca demonstrou nada por mim a não ser amizade e eu não sou ousado o suficiente para chegar nela e contar sobre meus sentimentos. Dorcas é aquele tipo de pessoa que a gente quer ter por perto o tempo todo, sempre tranquila, uma ótima ouvinte e também conselheira. Além disso tudo ainda é encantadoramente linda. Com esses atributos todos por que olharia justamente pra mim?

Nessas horas que gostaria de ter a segurança e desenvoltura de James e Sirius, quando eles querem partem pra cima mesmo, mas é porque sabem que dificilmente (leia-se nunca) vão levar um fora. Agora eu, nessa situação, tinha minhas sérias dúvidas de que era correspondido. Vez ou outra eu a pego me encarando, mas tenho certeza de que isso não é nada.

Nós nos tornamos tão próximos no último ano, foi aí que comecei a notá-la de verdade e ver quão maravilhosa ela é.

Tive meus devaneios atrapalhados por uma voz levemente enjoativa me chamando, antes de me virar sabia de quem se tratava.

\- Olá, Emmeline – Cumprimentei com um sorriso amarelo – Precisa de algo?

\- Oi, Reminho – Dizendo isso se ergueu na ponta dos pés para beijar meu rosto – Estava mesmo querendo falar com você, mas é tão difícil te encontrar.

Mal sabe ela que na verdade estou fugindo para que ela não me encontre. Não me leve a mal, mas não queria sair com Emme desde o início quando ela se autoconvidou para sair comigo na frente de Dorcas. Não sei qual foi o intuito dela com aquela ceninha, mas se foi fazer ciúmes em Doe, falhou miseravelmente. Desde então ando sorrateiro pelo colégio tentando evitar que nos encontremos.

\- Queria saber quando vamos repetir o encontro de sábado – Disse com uma voz melosa enquanto seu dedo indicador deslizava sobre meu peito.

Acho que agora era a hora de parar fugir e mandar a real pra ela.

\- Então, Emmeline, acho que não rola nada entre nós – Dei um sorriso sem graça – Melhor não termos um próximo encontro.

A reação que ela teve não foi nada do que eu esperava. Com o rosto vermelho exclamou pra quem quisesse ouvir ali no corredor.

\- É por causa dela, não é? O que você vê naquela sem sal? Eu detesto a Meadows! – E com isso saiu bufando e pisando com força.

Como ela chegou a uma conclusão tão certeira eu não sei, mas dei um jeito de cair fora rapidinho, não queria ninguém ali me encarando.

Passei a tarde toda na biblioteca curtindo a fossa e tentando estudar, uma combinação que diga-se de passagem, não deu muito certo. Depois de algumas horas resolvi dar um passeio pelo jardins, mal cheguei lá e avistei Sirius. Caminhei decidido em sua direção, agora eu tiro essa história a limpo.

**POV Lily**

Combinei de encontrar James em seu dormitório às uma e meia da tarde. Estava vestindo meus shorts enquanto ouvia Lene falar com Alice sobre O morro dos ventos uivantes, livro que nossa professora de literatura inglesa havia nos pedido para ler.

\- Nossa eu detestei esse livro, sério – Comentei – Parecia que nunca acabava.

\- Você diz isso porque só gosta de romances água com açúcar, Lily – Caçoou Lene.

\- Hey, isso não é verdade - Me defendi – Vocês sabem que meu gosto literário é mais amplo que isso.

Terminei de me arrumar aos som dos argumentos de Lene e Alice tentando provar seu ponto de vista sobre minha preferência para livros.

\- Meninas estou indo – Interrompi o falatório delas – Até mais tarde.

\- Lily? – Lene me chamou e eu parei na porta olhando-a – Não se esqueça de usar proteção.

Revirei os olhos e fechei a porta abafando o som de suas gargalhadas. É claro que Lene não ia perder a oportunidade de me zoar.

Ao chegar no dormitório dos meninos bati na porta e James me recepcionou com seu sorriso de sempre, iria precisar de muito autocontrole para não dar bandeira hoje.

\- E aí já escolheu qual dos filmes vamos ver? – Perguntei entrando no quarto.

\- Sim, escolhi o seu preferido: O retorno de Jedi – Respondeu empolgado se jogando no pufe enquanto eu comemorava sua escolha.

\- Espero que ainda tenha doces pra mim – Disse olhando avidamente ao redor do quarto procurando os mesmos.

\- Interesseira, sabe que não sei que veio aqui só por causa dos doces? – Falou fingindo estar magoado e fazendo um bico ao final.

\- Não faz essa carinha – Pedi me sentando no pufe que estava do seu lado e com um sorriso divertido acrescentei – Eu vim pelo filme também.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas acabou rindo. Se levantou e pegou uma sacola embaixo do travesseiro, quando chegou perto de mim vi que estava cheia de chocolates e outros doces.

\- Que coisa maravilhosa! – Exclamei e estendendo os braços pedi – Me dá aí.

\- Você acha que vou deixar isso aqui em suas mãos? Nananinanão. Vai ficar aqui no meio – E voltando a sentar no pufe colocou a sacola entre nós.

Após nos deliciarmos com alguns doces percebi que James estava parecendo um pouco incomodado com algo então resolvi perguntar enquanto pegava um chocolate para comer.

\- James, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranho.

\- Sou muito transparente não é? – Indagou com um sorriso leve.

\- Acho que sou eu que te conheço bem demais – Correspondi seu sorriso com o coração levemente acelerado pela troca de olhares que estávamos tendo.

Ele hesitou um pouco parecendo ponderar o que iria dizer, mas por fim decidiu falar.

\- Lily você está afim de alguém?

Oi?

**POV James**

Eu tinha que perguntar, desde que Sirius tinha insinuado todas aquelas coisas isso em específico não saía da minha mente de jeito nenhum. Porém a reação de Lily não foi o que eu esperava, estava aguardando uma gargalhada como se ela achasse a pergunta um absurdo, seguido de uma negação veemente e convicta. Mas o que aconteceu foi que ela engasgou com o chocolate que estava comendo e após tossir um pouco perguntou desajeitada e gaguejando:

\- D-de onde tirou isso, James? – Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, não sei se pelo engasgo ou pela minha pergunta.

\- Oras, não tirei de lugar nenhum. Mas você não me respondeu, sim ou não? – Acho que a vermelhidão era pela pergunta o que me deixava mais desconfiado ainda.

\- É c-claro que não – Deu uma risadinha nervosa – Não sei de onde você tira essas coisas.

Obviamente não acreditei nela, estava na cara que ela não estava dizendo a verdade.

\- Lily, eu sei que você está mentindo – Disse olhando em seus olhos– Te conheço tão bem quanto você me conhece.

\- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça – Com um sorriso amarelo acrescentou – Eu não estou mentindo.

Revirei os olhos para sua insistência em continuar negando, a quem ela queria enganar?

\- Desculpe, Lily, mas não está me convencendo – Fui incisivo – Eu sou seu melhor amigo, se não pode confiar em mim para contar esse tipo de coisa então eu não sirvo pra nada.

A observei engolir em seco, parecia ponderar o que havia acabado de dizer.

\- Porque você quer saber? – Perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Então eu estava certo, não sei se tinha ficado feliz ou triste com a descoberta, porém a sensação no meu peito não era das melhores. Contudo respondi:

\- Lily! Pelos motivos que já disse acima, sou seu melhor amigo e para melhores amigos se conta tudo. E algo dessa magnitude deve ser dito.

\- Até parece que _você_ me conta tudo né? – Foi irônica. Tá isso era verdade, mas algo como isso eu falaria sim.

\- Isso não vem ao caso e você ainda não me respondeu – Ela não sairia dali sem confessar.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo enquanto escorregava sobre o pufe ficando com as pernas estiradas, fechou os olhos, passou a mão nos cabelos, hesitou um pouco e só então resolveu dizer.

\- Sim, eu estou afim de alguém – Embora eu já suspeitasse ouvi-la falando foi pior. Não acredito que ela guardava aquele segredo de mim, se eu estivesse afim de alguém contaria a ela!

\- Quem é ele? – Posso não saber quem é o cara, mas minhas mãos já estão coçando para socá-lo.

\- Isso não vem ao caso.

\- Como não, Lily? Como não? É claro que vem ao caso – Estava exasperado. Como ela me solta uma bomba dessas e nem ao menos me diz o nome do cara?

\- Não vem ao caso porque em breve, pelo menos eu espero, eu não estarei _interessada_ nele – Fiz cara de desentendido e ela se explicou – Digamos que estou num processo de tentar superá-lo.

\- Por que? – Não estava entendo, mas gostei de ter ouvido isso.

\- Porque ele não gosta de mim também – Disse dando de ombros – Parece que isso é normal quando estou envolvida.

Acho que ela quis se referir a quando ela se declarou para mim. Será que ela havia feito o mesmo com esse cara?

\- Você tentou se declarar para ele? – Perguntei com cuidado, tinha medo de sua reação.

\- Lógico que não! Ele não sabe que gosto dele – Fiquei mais confuso ainda.

\- Então como você pode saber se ele te corresponderia ou não? – Não que eu quisesse que ela se declarasse, é claro – Você não vai tentar, tipo, conquistar ele?

\- Não, isso nunca daria certo, por dois motivos: eu não sei fazer isso e não faço o tipo dele, de jeito nenhum – Ela pareceu meio tristonha e meu coração se apertou. Parece que por mais que eu tenha tentado protegê-la das desilusões amorosas isso não foi possível. Precisava animá-la.

\- Quer saber, Lily? Esse cara é um babaca e não sabe o que está perdendo – Peguei uma barra de chocolate e entreguei a ela – Agora vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá e assistir nosso filme que é muito melhor.

\- Concordo plenamente – Disse já sorridente a abrindo a barra.

Lily, Lily, o que é que eu faço com você?

**POV** **Lily**

Caramba, achei que não ia sair dessa. James consegue ser muito insistente quando quer, ainda bem que ele não desconfiou de nada. Imagina se ele descobre que o _babaca_ de quem estávamos falando era ele mesmo? Eu me metia em cada uma que as vezes nem eu acreditava.

Ao final do filme praticamente todos os doces tinham acabado e eu também não aguentava mais nada. Decidimos dar um volta pelos jardins e depois de andar um pouco no sentamos embaixo de uma árvore, para conversar e observar os outros alunos.

\- Já decidiu que fantasia vai usar na minha festa? – James perguntou curioso.

\- Mamãe comprou a minha, mas não quer me dizer como ela é – Respondi revirando os olhos – Tenho até medo de pensar como essa fantasia será.

\- Do jeito que sua mãe é provavelmente será algo que você jamais compraria – Comentou rindo do meu sofrimento. Não pude deixar de concordar com ele.

\- E você o que vai usar? – Também estava curiosa pra saber.

\- Surpresa – Respondeu com um sorriso misterioso.

Eu tinha medo do que poderia ser.

\- Por favor só não me apareça de gogoboy, salva-vidas, Tarzan ou coisa do tipo, as fotos vão ficar ridículas – Pedi fazendo drama.

Com uma risada ele respondeu.

\- Isso aí é mais a cara de Sirius do que a minha – Novamente eu só pude concordar imaginando que Sirius provavelmente apareceria desse jeito mesmo.

\- E por falar nele aqueles dois ali não são Sirius e Remus? – Comentei ao avistar os dois em um clima aparentemente tenso.

\- São sim e eles parecem não estar bem, vamos lá – Disse James já de pé e me ajudando a levantar.

Corremos em direção aos dois e chegando perto comecei a entender o que eles estavam dizendo.

\- Escuta aqui, Sirius, eu sou seu amigo, mas se eu souber que você magoou Dorcas as coisas vão ficar feias – Remus ameaçou e eu não pude deixar de ficar assustada.

\- E porque você se importa com isso Remus? – Questionou Sirius em um tom insolente – Na verdade, por que você tem estado tão incomodado assim com a minha aproximação com Dorcas? E não venha me dizer que é porque se importa com ela, porque as meninas são muito mais amigas de Dorcas que você e não estou vendo elas no meu pé.

\- Oras, Sirius, até parece que você não sabe, você mesmo já insinuou isso tantas vezes. Não achei que fosse capaz de ficar com alguém... _alguém que eu estou afim_.

Remus estava vermelho não sei se de raiva ou vergonha por ter admitido. James percebeu que era a hora de intervir.

\- Sirius acho que já deu, podemos contar a ele. Lily é melhor você contar – Boa, joga essa bomba pra cima de mim.

\- Contar o que, James? – Remus resmungou num tom irritado.

\- Então, Remus – Nesse momento todos estavam me olhando. Lene ficaria chateadíssima por ter perdido esse showzinho – Sirius não está tentando ficar com Dorcas.

\- Como assim? – Ele parecia perdido. Coitado.

\- Sirius não está tentando ficar com Dorcas de verdade, a gente só esquematizou isso tudo pra você admitir que realmente gosta dela.

Ele olhava incrédulo para todos nós.

\- Vocês são loucos – Disse levemente perturbado.

\- É, cara, você acha mesmo que eu faria isso? Eu tenho honra - Sirius passou os braços sobre os ombros de Remus – Não teria coragem de ficar com uma garota sabendo que meu amigo é afim dela.

\- Mas agora me digam, o que vocês ganham por ter feito isso tudo? – Remus questionou olhando cada um de nós com a sobrancelha erguida.

\- Nós não ganhamos nada, você é quem vai ganhar uma namorada, Remus – Respondeu Sirius marotamente.

\- Não me digam que têm um plano pra isso também? – Perguntou parecendo preocupado.

\- Ainda não, mas em breve teremos – Respondi com um sorriso enorme. Estava feliz por imaginar que meus amigos iriam finalmente ficar juntos.

* * *

Levantei desanimada no sábado. Passar a manhã inteira estudando química não era uma de minhas atividades preferidas.

Caminhei arrastada para biblioteca após meu café da manhã solitário no salão principal, nenhum de meus amigos haviam acordado ainda, eu também não o faria se pudesse.

Snape já estava me esperando quando cheguei, isso porque estava adiantada alguns minutos.

\- Caiu da cama hoje? – Tentei brincar, mas foi em vão.

\- Bom dia, Evans – Disse com as bochechas macilentas levemente enrubescidas. Decidindo responder a minha provocação murmurou – Tenho hábitos matutinos.

Não duvidava disso.

\- Mãos a obra então!

A manhã foi bastante rentável, ficamos até as 11:30 resolvendo avidamente os exercícios. Snape não perdia tempo jogando conversa fora então a nossa produtividade acabou sendo alta, imagino que se estivesse ali com Lene ou algum dos garotos não estaríamos nem na décima questão. Intimamente agradeci por ter sido sorteada com ele.

Snape estava guardando suas coisas quando vi que ele carregava algo que chamou muito minha atenção.

\- Isso aí é O assassinato de Roger Ackroyd de Agatha Christie? – Minha empolgação estava evidente em meu tom de voz – Nunca conheci ninguém da nossa idade que gostasse dos livros dela!

Gostar de Agatha Christie desmentia totalmente o que Lene e Alice afirmaram sobre mim ontem, é certo que também era apaixonada por romances água com açúcar, mas não apenas por eles.

\- Sim, é – Respondeu timidamente mostrando o livro – Este é um dos meus favoritos.

\- Sou apaixonada em todas as obras dela, dificilmente saberia escolher algum livro preferido, mas devo dizer que E não sobrou nenhum, me cativa.

O assunto que surgiu daí não acabou mais, perdemos a hora conversando e descobri que Snape era uma boa companhia quando falava sobre algo que gostava. Inclusive descobrimos alguns gostos em comum não só em livros, mas séries, filmes e até jogos.

Me assusto com alguém pigarreando atrás de nós.

\- Atrapalho? – James não estava com um cara boa, certamente desaprovando meu entrosamento com Snape.

\- James! Acredita que ele também gosta de Agatha Christie? – Comentei com empolgação sem nem cumprimentá-lo – Agora tenho com quem conversar já que você não me aguentava mais.

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha com a última frase.

\- Que coisa _boa_, não? – Seu tom de voz não condizia com sua afirmação, mas decidi ignorar.

\- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – Indaguei curiosa, ele quase nunca ia a biblioteca.

\- Vim te chamar para almoçar já que _aparentemente_ você se esqueceu que precisa fazer isso – Sua resposta foi levemente irônica, mas me fez olhar as horas.

\- Uau já são 12:30? Nem vi o tempo passar e agora que você falou percebi que estou com fome mesmo – Exclamei com a mão na barriga sentindo meu estômago roncar.

Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e chamei Snape para nos acompanhar. Ele obviamente não quis, mas marcamos de terminar os exercícios que faltaram na segunda-feira novamente. Depois disso James e eu seguimos para o Salão principal.

\- Que _confraternização_ com o inimigo foi aquela que flagrei agora pouco, Lílian Evans? – James me questionou mal saímos da biblioteca.

\- Seu inimigo, James, não meu – Respondi insolente – Só estávamos conversando, não tem nada de mais nisso.

\- Sei – Disse emburrado - Pra você pode não ter sido nada, mas pare ele foi o ápice de sua vida sem graça.

\- Pare com essa implicância boba, James – Já estava começando ficar impaciente, isso combinado a minha fome não seria nada legal – Se tem problemas com Snape resolva com ele e_ não queira_ me envolver nisso.

Percebendo meu tom alterado decidiu não continuar no assunto, pouco depois chegamos no salão principal e pude acalmar meus nervos com o delicioso almoço que estava sendo servido.

* * *

Naquela tarde Lene resolveu conversar comigo sobre a operação cupido. Ambas chegamos à conclusão de que estava na hora de marcar o encontro dos dois, os bilhetes estavam dando certo então a chance do encontro ser um sucesso era grande.

As cartas tinham o mesmo conteúdo só o remetente que mudava.

_Espero que tenha gostado dos bilhetes, mas chegou a hora de expressar meus sentimentos pessoalmente. Que tal um encontro hoje às sete e meia na sala do sétimo andar?_

_\- Alice._

Lene leu em voz alta após decidirmos o que mandaríamos.

\- Acho que ficou bom, agora só fazer uma com a assinatura de Frank e depois podemos entregar para os dois – Comentei – Precisamos decorar a sala para o encontro dos dois e deixar tudo pronto

Só comentamos com James e Sirius depois de já estar com o plano todo elaborado, mas eles não se opuseram. Deixamos a carta de Alice nas coisas dela e os meninos fizeram o mesmo com a carta de Frank.

A sala que escolhemos tinha uma sacada aberta aos jardins para quem quisesse observar o céu e os astros com telescópios, nós a apelidamos de "sala de astronomia" e era um dos lugares mais românticos que havia ali no colégio.

Nós quatros, os idealizadores desse plano maluco, fomos arrumar o local para que quando eles chegassem estivesse tudo pronto. Colocamos algumas flores espalhadas pelo ambiente, um forro no chão para eles sentarem e fotos dos dois, que Lene brilhantemente pensou em imprimir, penduradas no teto acima de onde eles ficariam sentados. Enquanto isso os garotos conseguiram comida e bebida na cantina do colégio além de uma cesta para colocar tudo, seria como um piquenique a luz do luar. Para complementar colocamos uma caixinha de som que tocaria músicas que sabíamos ser as preferidas de Alice.

\- Acho que terminamos – Lene afirmou parecendo feliz pela obra de arte que tinha feito – Espero que eles venham mesmo e só saiam daqui namorando.

\- Relaxa, Lene, vai dar tudo certo – Disse empolgada. Estava tudo tão lindo, Alice ia amar.

\- Ficou ótimo isso aqui, não sabiam que tinham esse talento todo – James nos parabenizou, até Sirius teve que concordar com ele.

\- Óbvio né, comigo aqui não tinha jeito de ficar feio – Lene disse convencida.

\- Até parece que fez isso tudo sozinha – Repreendi a olhando feio, em resposta ela só deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

Depois desse momento contemplativo saímos dali em direção ao Salão principal. Já eram sete horas e nem havíamos percebido, então enquanto nós jantávamos Alice e Frank se preparavam para seu encontro. Lene e eu mal nos aguentávamos de curiosidade para saber qual seria desfecho disso tudo.

* * *

**N.A: Helloooo, demorei mas cheguei. Estive tão ocupada esses dias que não consegui postar antes. Mas aqui estou, então aproveitem o capítulo.**

**L-P Almofadinhas: Siiim comente sempre! Adoro ler a opinão de quem está lendo, me motiva muito. Coloquei um POV do Remus, dessa vez foi bem pequeno, mas posteriormente colocarei mais da história dele e de Dorcas hehe. Espero que goste desse capítulo também :D **


	7. O encontro

**O encontro**

**POV Alice**

Desde o momento em que havia recebido aquele recado estava me cagando de nervosismo. Nem saí do quarto pelo resto da tarde com medo de encontrar Frank. Não posso acreditar que era ele quem estava mandando aqueles bilhetes fofos a semana inteira. Sério, como posso não ficar cada dia mais afim daquele cara? Ele era tão diferente dos outros garotos, sempre gentil com todos, isso que me encanta nele. Fora o fato de que ele é um gato também né.

Mas agora tinha que me concentrar em colocar uma roupa bem bacana para vê-lo, precisava de Lene aqui mas ela e Lily sumiram a tarde toda e Dorcas depois de voltar de seu almoço com Sirius fora para a biblioteca estudar, então essa missão era somente minha. Optei por jeans rasgados e de cintura alta, uma blusa branca de manga longa e tênis também brancos. Passei uma maquiagem leve e deixei uma os cabelos soltos, gostei do que vi no espelho, era hora de ir para a sala de astronomia.

Cheguei alguns minutos atrasada de propósito, não queria ser a primeira a chegar e fiz bem. Frank estava todo lindo parado no batente da porta me esperando, usava um conjunto de roupas pretas, ele sabia que essa cor o fazia um bem danado. No caminho vim decidida a só sair desse encontro em um relacionamento sério, gostava de Frank de verdade e não deixaria a oportunidade passar por timidez ou coisa do tipo. Se o amor bate em minha porta não serei eu que o deixarei plantado do lado de fora, muito pelo contrário, será convidado de honra!

\- Oi, Frank! – Cumprimentei animadamente dando um beijo em seu rosto. Acho que o peguei de surpresa, pois suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, fofo.

\- Oi, Alice – Respondeu timidamente – Vamos entrar?

Assenti e me deparei com uma decoração extremamente romântica e linda, até música tocava, se tinha um ambiente mais propicio para um início de relacionamento eu desconheço.

\- Está tudo tão lindo, Frank – Elogiei – Foi você quem arrumou tudo?

Ele parecia tão deslumbrado com o ambiente quanto eu e a dúvida que surgiu em seu rosto ao ouvir minha pergunta me deixou confusa, mas a pergunta que ele fez a seguir foi o que me deixou curiosa.

\- Achei que você tivesse organizado tudo – Frank parecia confuso e eu também estava.

\- Mas como poderia arrumar? Recebi seu recado hoje à tarde marcando esse encontro – Repliquei.

\- Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer eu não te mandei recado algum, pelo contrário eu que recebi um recado seu combinando de se encontrar aqui comigo, até então não sabia de nada – Se a situação poderia ficar mais estranha ela conseguiu.

\- Eu também não te mandei nenhum recado. A propósito você andou recebendo bilhetes essa semana inteira? – Questionei tentando entender como fomos parar ali e quem estaria mandando essas coisas.

\- Sim, recebi. Também aconteceu com você? – Apenas assenti em resposta. Ele parecia incrédulo e não era pra menos, acho que eu também estava com a mesma cara.

Olhei ao redor contemplando o lugar e pensando quem teria a capacidade de bolar aquilo tudo.

\- Bom, mas já que estamos aqui vamos aproveitar, não é? – Sugeriu sorridente – Vamos sentar, acho que ali naquela cesta tem algo que podemos comer. Pelo visto alguém armou um encontro pra nós dois.

Enquanto nos ajeitávamos na toalha estendida no chão fiquei me perguntando quem poderia ter feito aquilo, tive minha pergunta respondida assim que Frank abriu a cesta.

\- _Não joguem fora essa oportunidade e façam bom proveito. Com amor, Sirius, James, Lily e Lene_ – Leu Frank dando uma risada gostosa – Não acredito que eles armaram tudo.

Essas minhas amigas não tinham vergonha na cara mesmo, e ainda fingiam com a maior cara de pau quando eu lhes mostrava os bilhetes sendo que elas haviam escrito.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios por Frank me entregando um pedaço de torta de morango, pelo visto ele não iria embora dali tão cedo, muito menos eu então.

Ficamos um tempo apenas saboreando a torta sem falar nada, estava pensando no que diria depois de termos descoberto a verdade sobre esse encontro. Frank pareceu vencer seu dilema interior mais rápido que eu e tomou a frente do assunto.

-Olha, Alice, eu não tenho a menor ideia do que foi escrito para você nos bilhetes, mas se foram coisas semelhantes as que recebi quero que saiba que eu realmente gostaria de ter dito cada uma dessas palavras – Prendi a respiração, Frank _realmente _estava se declarando? – Eu sempre fui muito tímido, ao ponto de ser lerdo, mas dessa vez prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

Parece que quem havia ficado tímida era eu, não conseguia falar nada, aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? Por mais que tenha imaginado, viver era muito diferente.

Frank estava quase roxo de vergonha agora, mas o que quer que ele tivesse pra falar não parecia perto de acabar.

\- Confesso que quando recebi o recado com sua assinatura hoje a tarde fique meio envergonhado. Eu queria ter tomado a iniciativa, queria ser o primeiro a avançar, a se declarar. Mas, não o fiz e você aparentemente havia tomado as rédeas. Chegar aqui e saber que não tinha sido você quem esquematizou tudo me trouxe um certo alívio – Comentou sem parar para respirar e meu coração só ficava mais acelerado a medida que ele falava – Tive medo do que você poderia pensar, medo de não ser correspondido, afinal de contas você é tão linda e eu tão normal, porque ficaria comigo? Mas estou aprendendo que chances não podem ser desperdiçadas ainda mais se elas incluem o amor da sua vida.

Nesse momento meu coração resolveu parar de vez, aquilo era verdade ou eu estava sonhando? Mas nem em meus sonhos as coisas eram tão perfeitas assim, não mesmo.

\- Então, Alice, gostaria que você soubesse que estou apaixonado por você e que quero saber se existe, mesmo que remota, alguma chance de eu ser correspondido – Terminou olhando em meus olhos. Certo, agora ele aguardava uma resposta minha e eu não sabia se seria capaz de formular uma frase concreta nesse momento. Mesmo com o coração na boca consegui falar, não tão bem quanto ele entretanto.

\- Ah, Frank, se você soubesse há quanto tempo eu quero ouvir isso de você. Não sabe o quanto esse coraçãozinho aqui acelera quando te vê passar e o quanto meus pensamentos se voltam pra você mesmo eu lutando contra isso – Desabafei, se era correspondida não tinha porque esconder o jogo, não é? – Mas agora não preciso mais fingir que só te curto como amiga, porque mesmo você não tendo percebido, eu também estou apaixonada por você e faz tempo já.

Não sei se sua expressão era de surpresa, choque ou emoção, acredito que um pouco dos três. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, parecia estar perdendo a vergonha que a pouco o consumia.

\- Agora que eu sei disso tudo acho que já posso te chamar de minha namorada – Disse com um sorriso sugestivo e com o rosto bem perto do meu.

\- Eu não ouvi nenhum pedido – Retruquei correspondendo seu sorriso me aproximando dele também.

-Não seja por isso – Colou seus lábios em minha orelha e sussurrou um pedido de namoro que me deixou arrepiada da cabeça aos pés, eu obviamente respondi que sim. Minhas pernas estavam parecendo gelatina, mas foi quando ele me beijou que eu tive certeza que elas haviam derretido, ainda bem que estávamos sentados.

Frank tinha o melhor beijo que eu já havia experimentado, carinhoso e delicado, mas firme ao mesmo tempo. Uma de suas mãos estava em meu pescoço e a outra em minha cintura me trazendo para perto dele, por que mesmo eu não o havia agarrado antes? Quanto tempo perdido eu tive.

Depois de um tempo nos afastamos e ele ficou me olhando com um olhar de contemplação, se aquela não era a melhor sensação do mundo, eu não sabia qual era então.

**POV Lene**

Aquele Black me tirava do sério, é impossível manter uma conversa decente com ele ou se quer perto dele, pois sempre vem com suas asneiras e com todo seu ego que eu não suportava.

Agora por exemplo ele estava se gabando da vitória de Hogwarts no campeonato do ano passado.

\- Se eu não tivesse feito aquele gol contra Dumstrang não tínhamos sido classificados para as finais –Comentava para uma loira atirada que havia invadido nossa mesa só para ficar do lado dele – Resumindo, eu salvei aquela partida.

\- Com certeza você estava naquela quadra sozinho, não é, Sirius? – Comentei irônica pra quem quisesse ouvir.

Agora ele me encarava com um olhar cínico e a loira parecia me fulminar.

\- Alguém te chamou na conversa? Que eu saiba estou falando apenas com Julie – A educação dele também sempre me surpreendia.

\- Julie? Eu só vejo a Jennifer aqui – Dei uma risadinha sacana, quis me deixar sem graça mas ficou na pior.

Ele apenas me ignorou e voltou a contar vantagem pra cima da loira.

Lembro bem quando nossa inimizade começou, eu o entreouvi conversando com James e nessa conversa Black apostava com ele que ficaria comigo, segundo ele eu nunca resistiria ao seu charme. Se eu não tivesse ouvido isso certamente teria ficado mesmo, pois nessa época eu tinha uma certa _queda_ por ele. Quando ouvi isso fiquei magoada, mas serviu para que eu visse quem ele é de verdade. E eu que já não gostava de pessoas arrogantes, agora não suporto, principalmente ele. Só mantenho o diálogo porque é divertido implicá-lo e pela estabilidade do nosso grupo de amigos.

Só que minha raiva por ele não se concentrava apenas nisso, até hoje ele dá em cima de mim como se houvesse possibilidade de eu dar alguma chance a ele. O pior é que ele só faz isso quando não tem ninguém perto, como se quisesse me deixar mais vulnerável, as meninas não sabiam desse detalhe. Enfim, detesto ele. E agora terei que passar horas extras resolvendo exercícios de química em sua companhia, tendo que suportar suas cantadas e ainda fazer tudo sozinha porque com certeza ele não irá me ajudar.

Terminamos nosso jantar em paz, Jennifer resolveu sair mais cedo, pois tinha treino com as líderes de torcida. Remus e Dorcas ficaram curiosos para saber onde Frank e Alice estavam e contamos a eles que tínhamos organizado um encontro surpresa para os dois, ocultamos o fato de que tudo tinha sido um plano arquitetado com muita diligencia e que também abrangia eles.

Agora todos estávamos ansiosos para saber o que acontecia entre os dois naquela sala do sétimo andar, mas só saberíamos dali algumas horas.

Alice chegou no quarto eram quase dez horas e a primeira coisa que fizemos foi bombardeá-la de perguntas, ela esperou nós nos calarmos para só então contar como fora sua noite.

\- Eu só quero dizer que sou a mais nova garota comprometida de Hogwarts – Disse não se contendo em si de alegria e pulando levando nós a pularmos de alegria também.

Quando nos aquietamos ela continuou narrando como foi sua maravilhosa noite, como ele se declarou e a pediu em namoro, como dançaram depois, sobre os infinitos beijos que deram e mais um monte de blá blá blá, pois Alice quando queria conseguia ser detalhista. Confesso que ouvi-la falando me fez ter vontade de ter um carinha assim, que gostasse de mim de verdade, mas é claro que jamais admitiria aquilo pra alguém.

É claro que as meninas estavam babando na narrativa de Alice e eu também não poderia ficar mais feliz pelo plano ter dado certo, ver minhas amigas felizes me fazia feliz também.

\- Até agora eu não consigo acreditar que foram vocês que armaram tudo – Voltei a realidade com essa frase – Vocês são incríveis, garotas.

\- O que é isso, Lice, nós só queríamos ver vocês felizes – Ouvi Lily comentar – Não aguentávamos mais ver nossos amigos sofrendo separados.

\- Estava tão na cara que vocês se gostavam, não consegui não interferir – Resolvi me manifestar ali – Não sei como vocês não percebiam os sentimentos um do outro. Talvez eu seja esperta demais e perceba tudo.

\- Não seja convencida, Lene, todo mundo sabia só eles dois que não percebiam mesmo – Lily me repreendeu como sempre. Ela sempre diz que sou idêntica a Sirius e que sou tão convencida quanto ele, acho isso um absurdo.

Aliás porque estava lembrando dele mesmo?

\- Vocês bem que podiam armar um plano desses para mim, meninas – Dorcas disse com um suspiro.

\- Ah, minha querida Dorcas, você não perde por esperar – Ela apenas me olhou confusa esperando por mais explicação, mas Lily e eu desconversamos. Em breve ela estaria na mesma posição que Alice, só não precisava saber disso agora.

Antes de pegar no sono refleti que era uma ótima cupido, entretanto não estava tendo o mesmo efeito comigo mesma, minha vida amorosa não era das melhores. Na verdade eu não tinha vida amorosa, mas quer saber? Não preciso disso não, nem ao menos sei porque esses pensamentos estão surgindo, deve ser porque é a única coisa que temos falado nas últimas semanas. Espantei esses pensamentos e só então consegui dormir.

**POV Lily**

A semana voou, estávamos cada vez mais atarefados e os treinos para os campeonatos estavam se intensificando, então todo mundo estava indo a loucura. Os jogos começariam na metade de abril e as provas finais seriam em junho e só então, férias. Mas ainda estávamos no final de março, o que não impediu os professores de nos encher de tarefas. A festa de James seria no próximo sábado (30) e a escola inteira, ou pelo menos quem havia sido convidado, não falava em outra coisa. Eu no entanto não estava empolgada, há 16 anos ia a essa festa e nada de diferente poderia acontecer.

E ainda havia Frank e Alice que embora fosse o casal mais pegajoso que já conheci era também o mais fofo, agora nossos programas em grupo era composto de seis velas e um casal, não muito confortável se quer saber.

Severus e eu acabamos por nos tornar amigos, se é que nosso relacionamento tão recente poderia ser chamado assim, mas nos damos tão bem que eu já o considerava assim. James não gostou nada dessa minha aproximação, mas não estava nem aí. Ele é próximo de um monte de pessoas que eu não gosto também (leia-se garotas populares que só querem ficar com ele) e nem por isso ele se afastou delas.

Na sexta James pediu para que eu fosse assistir seu treino, na verdade todo mundo estava treinando, menos eu porque não iria competir, então ficaria sozinha na arquibancada vendo os garotos jogarem. Tentei levar Severus, mas ele negou veementemente meu pedido, disse que "não pisaria naquele ninho de cobras" entendi que estava se referindo aos jogadores e demais admiradores. Confesso que quando estou sozinha não me sinto confortável perto deles também, mas iria por causa de James.

Quando cheguei eles estavam se aquecendo, infelizmente (ou felizmente, não sei) James fazia parte do time sem camisa, então obviamente ele estava sem essa peça de roupa.

\- Lily! – James gritou assim que me viu chamando a atenção de todos e me deixando vermelha. Veio correndo em minha direção – Você veio.

Ele estava ofegante e suado, mas o sorriso era o de sempre e a beleza também não era menor, muito pelo contrário.

\- Claro que vim, por que não viria? – Questionei tentando não olhar para seu peitoral que estava descendo e subindo por causa da respiração acelerada.

\- Sei lá, vai que você prefere ficar com o Ranhoso, só quer saber dele agora – Disse dando de ombros fingindo que não se importava, mas com um tom de voz ciumento.

\- Eu o chamei para vir mesmo, mas ele não quis. E eu já falei para não chama-lo assim – Repreendi-o, mas ele fez pouco caso como sempre.

\- Ele teve bom senso pelo menos, diferente de você – Agora ele estava me repreendendo, mas mudando de assunto completou – Pode ficar com meu celular? Esqueci de guardar no armário e não confio de deixar aqui com os reservas. Eu deixo você jogar Candy Crush, sei como fica entediada quando vem aos treinos.

\- Claro, com uma oferta dessas eu fico sim – Respondi feliz da vida por ter uma distração e peguei o celular de sua mão.

A liberdade entre nós era tanta que apenas eu tinha sua senha e além disso tinha minha digital gravada em seu celular, ou seja, tinha acesso a tudo, inclusive suas conversas no whatsapp e ele não estava nem aí se eu lesse, inclusive sempre me mandava prints.

Antes de jogar resolvi dar uma lida em suas conversas recentes e me deparei com algumas coisas interessantes. A primeira era uma conversa com Annita Lorens do 9° ano, ao que parece eles haviam ficado e ela queria "repetir a dose" ele no entanto não queria, mas ela estava insistindo. Me surpreendi com a ousadia da moça e também com a beleza, eu nessa época parecia um ornitorrinco e tinha vergonha de pedir um lápis emprestado quanto mais insistir pra algum cara ficar comigo.

A outra conversa era com Sirius, James havia tirado uma foto minha e de Severus conversando e enviado pra ele, logo abaixo ele falava:

**J: Que raiva, como esse cara conseguiu se infiltrar dessa forma? Agora estão aí parecendo amiguinhos.**

_S: Cara, relaxa, o que tem de mais na amizade dos dois? Claro que o Ranhoso não é uma pessoa que eu indicaria para ser amigo, mas ele nunca fez nada pra ela, o problema dele é com a gente._

**J: Ele tá fazendo isso só pra me afetar, porque ele sabe que eu sei que ele gosta dela e que é por isso que não quero eles perto um do outro.**

_S: James, você está com umas paranoias viu. Certeza que não quer conversar sobre o assunto do outro dia?_

**J: NÃO**

E a conversa acabou por aí, eu realmente fiquei curiosa pra saber que assunto foi esse que eles conversaram, será que me envolvia? Depois vou tentar perguntar ao James, vai que ele fala.

Mexi em mais algumas coisas e depois joguei Candy Crush até o treino acabar, ora parando porque minhas vidas acabavam e eu precisava esperar.

No fim do treino fiquei esperando James sair do vestiário, Sirius não voltaria conosco pois tinha um encontro marcado, então seriamos somente James e eu.

\- Qual o problema com a Lorens? – Perguntei já no caminho para os dormitórios.

James deu uma risada gostosa antes de me responder.

\- Andou lendo minhas conversas? – Perguntou me olhando divertido ao que eu apenas corei. Sem que eu precisasse responder ele completou – Porque acha que tem algum problema com ela?

\- Ela é bonita e claramente quer ficar com você _de novo. _Deve ter algum problema pra você não querer – Respondi dando de ombros.

\- Realmente tem um problema, mas é um pouco delicado pra ficar comentando.

\- Qual é, James? Esse assunto não vai sair daqui – Insisti, estava curiosa pra saber. Parecendo considerar o que eu disse resolveu falar.

\- Ela tem mau hálito – Respondeu fazendo um careta fofa – E não curto ficar com meninas do 9° ano, era legal quando eu também estava lá, agora parece não ter mais graça.

Não pude deixar de rir do motivo embora realmente fosse algo constrangedor.

\- A cara é de mocinha, mas o hálito é de dragão – Comentei entre risadas – É por isso que eu digo, não adianta nada ser linda por fora e podre por dentro.

Agora James também estava rindo.

\- Você sabe ser má quando quer, mocinha – Disse passando o braço sobre meus ombros e fazendo cócegas em meu nariz.

Dei de ombros mostrando que não me importava muito com aquilo, na verdade achei foi pouco, ninguém manda ficar beijando um milhão de bocas por aí.

\- Tem outra coisa que quero perguntar – Disse sorrateira, como ele não falou nada prossegui – Li sua conversa com Sirius, que assunto é esse que vocês conversaram outro dia? Tem a ver comigo e minha amizade com Severus não é? E que negócio é esse dele estar afim de mim?

\- Calma aí baixinha uma pergunta de cada vez – Disse parando em frente a porta do meu quarto enquanto eu me postava em sua frente – O assunto com Sirius não convém te dizer porque é só um monte de baboseira que ele acha que é verdade, mas não é e não tem a ver com a _sua amizade_ com o _Ranhoso_. E sim, ele é caidinho por você, nunca percebeu?

\- Não, nunca percebi nada e acho que você está enganado – Ele poderia estar dizendo aquilo só para eu me afastar de Severus.

\- Como você é inocente, pequena Lily – Sua expressão demonstrava pena – Porque você acha que nós não nos damos bem? Ele gosta de você desde que chegamos aqui e tem ciúmes da nossa amizade.

\- Sirius estava certo quando disse que você tem algumas paranoias – Retruquei o olhando com estranheza, nunca tinha ouvido tantos absurdos.

\- Nem vem com isso também, se não acredita tudo bem. Mas presta atenção na forma como ele te olha e como reage a você e me diz se ele está ou não apaixonado – Acho que nada que eu dissesse o convenceria do contrário, então apenas concordei.

James se despediu de mim como todas as vezes com um beijo na testa e um abraço. Me deixando também como em todas as vezes que ele ficava muito perto de mim, corada e com o coração acelerado. Que dia eu deixaria de sentir aquelas coisas?

* * *

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado, pelo jeito não teríamos chuva atrapalhando a festa de James. Nesse momento todos os alunos convidados, inclusive eu, estavam a caminho de suas casas. Fui recebida por meus pais assim que cheguei em casa, estar com eles era sempre bom e eu não podia deixar de aproveitar, mesmo que fosse só o fim de semana.

Mamãe não me deixou ver minha fantasia até a hora que fosse vesti-la, acho que ela não queria me dar chances de ir comprar outra caso eu não gostasse. As meninas compraram as delas durante a semana mesmo, Dumbledore havia liberado os alunos para que fizessem isso, todas iriam lindas, espero que eu também vá.

Havia acabado de ser maquiada por minha mãe e ela tinha ido ao seu quarto pegar a roupa para nos trocarmos, em eventos assim ela gostava de se arrumar comigo, ou melhor me arrumar, pois de acordo com ela eu não saberia fazer isso sozinha.

Ouço a porta abrindo e minha mãe entrando, ao ver o que iria vestir fiquei de boca aberta.

\- O que é isso?!

* * *

**N.A: Olha eu aqui de novo hehehe. Como estão? Mais um capítulo cheio de romance pra vocês. Beijos e até o próximo, não se esqueçam de comentar! **


	8. A festa de James

**A festa de James**

Finalmente entendi porque mamãe insistiu para que eu fizesse ondas no cabelo, a fantasia (ironicamente) era de Ariel da pequena sereia. Até que não era ruim, mas definitivamente não era uma fantasia que eu escolheria se pudesse. Era uma saia rabo de peixe de cintura alta com um brilho verde-arroxeado escamoso, ia justa até um pouco abaixo do joelho onde se abria num tecido semelhante a tule em um tom também roxo. O top era roxo escuro em formato de concha.

\- Não está colado demais, não? – Reclamei vendo pelo reflexo do espelho a marcação agressiva que a saia fazia em meu quadril.

\- A única coisa que está demais aqui é a sua beleza – Mamãe disse empolgada me fazendo dar uma voltinha.

\- Até que não ficou ruim – Cedi – Este top fez meus peitos ficarem maiores.

\- Você está maravilhosa e não ouse reclamar – Mamãe ralhou – Agora preciso dar o toque final na sua maquiagem.

Por toque final ela quis dizer simular escamas em meu rosto e colo com sombra, sua meta era realmente me deixar parecendo uma sereia. Por fim, gostei do resultado, definitivamente não era assim que estava me imaginando na festa de James, mas confesso que estava melhor do que eu esperava.

Meus pais estavam fantasiados de Wilma e Fred dos Flintstones, papai por incrível que pareça estava se sentindo extremamente confortável de vestido.

A comemoração estava acontecendo no salão de festas do condomínio em que James e eu moramos. A decoração estava linda, tudo em cores escuras, luzes semelhantes a uma discoteca e um mesa com um bolo enorme e repleta de doces mais a frente. Havia um DJ ao fundo tocando uma música eletrônica qualquer, avistei muitos alunos de Hogwarts, mas nenhum de meus amigos havia chegado ainda.

Dei uma volta pelo salão procurando James, o avistei próximo ao bar, por sorte estava sozinho. Aproveitei que ele estava de costas e cheguei por trás tampando seus olhos com as mãos.

\- Advinha quem é? – Brinquei e quando ele se virou o abracei exclamando – Parabéns!

\- Lily? – Disse me olhando de cima abaixo e parecendo embasbacado elogiou – Você está linda.

A ênfase no "linda" me fez corar, mas o momento não durou muito, pois tive que rir de sua fantasia de Cavaleiro Jedi, com direito a sabre de luz e tudo. Sua cara de desentendido frente a minha reação tornou tudo mais engraçado.

\- Não entendi o motivo das risadas – Cruzou os braços emburrado.

\- Sua fantasia – Disse depois que parei de rir – É genial.

\- Gostou? – Perguntou convencido – Ia vir de Darth Vader, mas não queria tapar meu belo rosto com aquela máscara.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, fomos interrompidos por Lene que havia chegado com Dorcas, Alice e Frank. A primeira estava fantasiada de Mulher Maravilha, Dorcas veio de bonequinha de luxo, Alice estava linda de Pocahontas e Frank parecia desconfortável em sua fantasia de Batman.

Após cumprimentarem James com suas felicitações Lene se manifestou.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com minha amiga Lily? – Ela já chega fazendo escândalo.

\- Ela está gata não é? – Todos nós estranhamos o comentário de James e ele pareceu perceber que o que disse fora estranho então desconversou – Olha, Remus e Sirius chegaram.

Ao longe víamos uma pequena comoção, Sirius ao que parece viera praticamente sem roupa, de longe não distingui qual era sua fantasia.

\- Ele sempre quer aparecer, não é? – Comentou Lene contrariada – Nem na festa do melhor amigo ele deixa de querer a atenção para si.

Chegando perto de nós percebi que ele estava fantasiado de Tarzan, bem como eu James havíamos suposto. Remus estava de smoking e realmente não consegui entender sua fantasia. Pelo visto não fora apenas eu que tive essa dúvida.

\- Remus é uma festa a fantasia e não de gala – Todo mundo parecia concordar com o comentário de James.

Revirando os olhos Remus tirou uma arma do cós da calça.

\- Estou vestido de James Bond, não percebem? – Seu tom de gênio incompreendido nos fez rir, sua fantasia não podia ser pior. Pelo menos ele e Dorcas estavam fazendo um belo casal.

\- Esqueçam ele pessoal e foquem em mim. Estou muito irresistível, não acham? – Sirius interrompeu se mostrando para nós – É hoje que eu pego a Janet, James.

Janet é uma prima de James que Sirius tenta conquistar há alguns anos, pelo visto ele esperava que hoje fosse bem sucedido. Mas se não conseguisse nada com ela muitas outras iriam querer, pelos olhares que estava recebendo não passaria a noite sozinho.

James foi dar atenção aos outros convidados, Sirius foi atrás de Janet e eu fui raptada pela Senhora Potter.

\- Venha Lily, minhas irmãs querem te ver – Disse me puxando pelo braço – A propósito você está linda.

Murmurei um obrigada pensando na vergonha que teria de passar. Euphemia tinha duas irmãs e dois irmãos, todos mais velhos e com o mesmo sonho: que eu namore James. Então sempre ficava constrangida com os comentários que eles soltavam, principalmente quando estava perto _dele_.

\- Veja se não é a minha candidata a sobrinha favorita – Disse Elizabeth Potter carinhosamente – Você está tão linda, aposto que James quase enfartou ao te ver assim. Ela não está maravilhosa, Abelinne?

\- Muito maravilhosa, e veja como cresceu desde a última vez que nos vimos – Comentou parecendo encantada – Não é mais uma garotinha, hein? Que dia você e James vão assumir o namoro?

Euphemia apenas ria do meu constrangimento, eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara, a cada ano que passava elas ficavam mais diretas. Talvez se eu aparecesse com um namorado elas parassem com isso.

\- Eu e James não namoramos, então não podemos assumir nada – Acho que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

\- Me perdoe Euphemia, mas seu filho é um frouxo – Elizabeth disse indignada – Uma hora Lily arranja um namorado e ele vai ficar chupando dedo.

\- É o que sempre digo a ele, minha irmã – Diz? O que essas mulheres tem na cabeça? – Mas você acha que ele me escuta? Sempre argumenta que é jovem e precisa aproveitar, você sabe como são esses adolescentes.

\- Esses homens valem cada dia menos – Abelinne comentou ressentida.

Depois disso elas mudaram de assunto e me perguntaram coisas sobre as aulas e o colégio deixando o ambiente menos constrangedor.

Saí dali e resolvi passear pelo salão, Alice e Frank estavam dançando, Lene não estava a vista, Remus e Dorcas estava conversando do outro lado da pista de dança e eu definitivamente não iria atrapalhar qualquer tipo de clima que pudesse estar surgindo entre eles.

\- Evans! – Ouço uma voz me chamar, ao me virar deparo com Amus Diggory.

Amus também era do time de futebol, alto, ombros largos, com cabelos em um tom loiro escuro, olhos castanhos e um sorriso cativante.

Porque, diabos, ele estava me chamando?

\- Hey, Diggory – Respondi tímida.

\- Me concede uma dança? Talvez mais de uma – Disse com um sorriso torto, com cara de quem sabia que era lindo e que eu não recusaria.

Respondi afirmativamente e fomos para a pista de dança. Amus se mostrou divertido, engraçado e inteligente. Sua conversa era muito envolvente e acabei perdendo a conta de quantas músicas dançamos.

\- Preciso de uma água – Disse próxima a seu ouvido, estava ofegante pela dança – Poderíamos ir ao bar um pouco, o que acha?

\- Por mim tudo bem – disse segurando em minha mão e nos guiando entre as pessoas rumo ao bar.

**POV James**

As luzes começavam a se embaralhar e eu já não estava tão sóbrio quanto algumas horas atrás. Espero que meus pais não percebam minha leve alteração ou então levaria uma bronca das boas.

\- Quem é aquele dançando com Lily? - Ouvi meu tio perguntar em meio a balbúrdia de sons.

Procurei aqueles cabelos ruivos na pista de dança e enxerguei Lily dançando animadamente com Amus Diggory. _Próximos demais_.

\- Amus Diggory. Faz parte do time comigo – Respondi sua pergunta. Estava tentando processar, mesmo que lentamente, o que aqueles dois faziam juntos. Nunca ouvi Diggory falando de Lily ou o inverso, então nada justificava eles estarem dançando.

\- E já faz um bom tempo que eles estão ali – Meu pai acrescentou me olhando sugestivamente e se dirigindo ao senhor Evans perguntou – Sabe se eles estão juntos ou algo do tipo?

Por que o súbito interesse desses adultos por nossa complicada vida adolescente?

\- Se estão ela nunca me falou nada. James deve saber de algo – Agora todos eles me olhavam.

Dei de ombros tentando demonstrar desinteresse na cena adiante de nós. Se eles percebessem o incômodo que estava sentindo não me deixariam em paz.

\- Eles não estão juntos se é isso que querem saber, provavelmente só estão dançando.

\- Acho que não é só essa a intenção dele – O senhor Evans disse com o cenho franzido enquanto víamos os dois saindo da pista de dança de mãos dadas.

\- Se eu fosse você ia atrás deles, ser passado para trás no próprio aniversário? Eu não deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer – Meu tio estava me instigando, em outras ocasiões eu não teria dado importância a esse tipo de provocação, mas não sei se por causa da bebida ou por algum motivo desconhecido por mim, acabei indo atrás daqueles dois.

Demorei encontra-los, mas os achei no bar. Amus estava muito próximo ao rosto de Lily, prestes a beijá-la. Apressei o passo para interromper aquela cena grotesca de acontecer. Talvez eu estivesse mais bêbado do que pensei, quantas bebidas eu tomei? Quatro, cinco?

\- Liiiiily! – Chamei a atenção para mim. Diggory me lançou um olhar fulminante que ignorei totalmente. Lily estava muito corada e também me encarava com um olhar matador.

\- Precisando de alguma coisa, James?

Seu tom de voz me dizia que ela não me queria ali, mas eu me importava? Não, eu que não a queria _ali_.

\- Sim, preciso que você venha comigo _agora _– As palavras estavam saindo um pouco emboladas, como eu havia conseguido ficar bêbado tão rápido? Ainda nem cantaram os parabéns.

Dando um olhar de desculpas a Diggory ela me seguiu.

\- James você está bêbado – Ela constatou obviamente – Está precisando de mim pra que? Não me diga que quer vomitar.

\- Calma, fofinha – Parei bruscamente me virando para ela e ficando tonto no processo – Eu preciso que você me acompanhe até em casa. Preciso pegar uma faca ou uma espátula para cortar o bolo, mamãe esqueceu.

Era uma desculpa muito esfarrapada, mas foi a única coisa que minha mente bêbada conseguiu inventar.

\- Não acredito que você me interrompeu só pra isso – Ela me olhava com incredulidade.

\- Olha meu estado, Lily! Tem coragem de me deixar sozinho?

\- Bem que você merece, mas vamos logo – Disse já indo em direção a saída.

Mas antes que a seguisse peguei mais uma bebida, eu provavelmente não ficaria bem depois dessa.

Lily andava rapidamente logo a frente, sem me esperar. Entretanto dali de trás tinha uma visão privilegiada que não me deixava apressar o passo para alcança-la.

Estava com umas sensações estranhas quanto a Lily e a bebida tinha aumentado elas exponencialmente. Eu nunca a tinha visto numa roupa daquelas (deveria agradecer a senhora Evans mais tarde) e caramba! Como eu nunca havia notado que ela era _tão_ bonita assim? Sério, ela estava _muito_ gata.

Ainda bem que a tirei de perto de Diggory, não deixaria que ela fosse beijada por ninguém, não na _minha_ festa. Eu que deveria ter dançado com ela naquela pista, não ele, eu sou o melhor amigo dela afinal e é meu aniversário.

Voltei a realidade quando meu corpo colidiu com o de Lily, havíamos chegado sem que eu percebesse. O que estávamos fazendo na minha casa mesmo?

\- Preste atenção por onde anda, James – Percebendo que perdi meu equilíbrio ela me segurou e perguntou assustada – Você está bem? Por que bebeu desse tanto? Sabe que é meio fraco para bebidas.

Nem respondi, analisava seu rosto que estava bem perto do meu, com nosso esbarrão acabamos ficando muito próximos.

Ela sempre foi tão bonita assim? Ou eu que não havia reparado isso antes? Até o verde de seus olhos estava mais bonito do que nunca. As bochechas coradas me faziam ter vontade de acariciar seu rosto. E foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Uma batalha interna se travava em minha mente, queria muito beijá-la, minha consciência dizia que não, que aquilo não era certo. Mas como eu nunca fui de ouvi-la o que eu fiz foi me aproximar mais mostrando minha real intenção ali. Acho que o álcool tinha atingido de vez meu raciocínio, jamais em sã consciência eu teria feito aquilo.

\- James, o que você está fazendo? – Seu tom era assustado, mas ela não se afastou, considerei isso um sim para o que pretendia fazer.

\- Isso aqui – E a beijei.

**Dorcas**

Remus ficara comigo a festa inteira, e eu? Estava adorando isso.

Dançamos, rimos e nos divertimos. Sem dúvidas ele era uma companhia maravilhosa e estava lindo naquele smoking preto, minha vontade era agarrá-lo bem ali mesmo, mas não tinha coragem nenhuma. No momento eu só aproveitava seu corpo junto ao meu enquanto dançávamos uma música lenta.

\- Quer dar uma volta nos jardins? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo um arrepio descer em minha coluna.

Não tive força de espirito para responder apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Para melhorar a situação saímos de mãos dadas e assim permanecemos por um bom tempo.

Até que vimos algo totalmente inusitado.

Um casal estava beijando em frente a casa de James, e eles não nos pareciam estranhos. Remus estancou ao meu lado e queria voltar para trás, porém eu continuei me aproximando para ver quem era. Ao perceber que eu continuava andando ele me seguiu.

Ficamos em choque quando finalmente percebemos quem era o casal.

James e Lily estavam se atracando na porta da casa dos Potter! E meus amigos que beijo era aquele.

Ficamos boquiabertos e sem reação. Após o choque peguei meu celular, que estava no meu decote devido a falta de bolsos e bolsas, e abri a câmera.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Remus sussurrou.

\- Esse momento _deve_ ser registrado – Respondi enquanto me certificava que o flash estava desligado e tirava a foto – Agora sim, o primeiro beijo de Lily pode ser testificado por todas nós.

Me referia as meninas é claro.

\- Primeiro? – Remus questionou com as sobrancelhas erguidas parecendo levemente chocado.

\- Ops – Deslize dos feios, havia me esquecido que os meninos não tinham ciência desse fato.

Portanto tive que ameaçar Remus.

\- O que você viu e ouviu aqui fica aqui e jamais em hipótese alguma pode chegar ao ouvido de outras pessoas, ok? – Tentei ser ameaçadora, mas acho que não consegui, pois Remus apenas me encarava divertido.

\- James vai contar para os garotos.

\- Isso é problema dele, mas de você não pode sair nada, certo? – Pedi novamente – Isso é confidencial e Lily ficaria constrangida se todos soubessem.

\- Tudo bem então.

Voltamos para o salão e eu estava louca para mostrar as meninas o que tinha em mãos.

**Lily**

Estava chateada por James ter atrapalhado meu momento com Amus. Ele quase havia me beijado!

James tinha que estar bêbado pra fazer essas coisas, não sei porque bebe desse tanto, ele sabe que no outro dia vai acabar não se lembrando do que aconteceu. Era sempre assim quando bebia, ficava mal e no outro dia nem sabia as merdas que tinha feito.

Parei em frente sua casa quando repentinamente o sinto esbarrar em mim. Tive que o segurar quando ele quase caiu, devia estar muito bêbado mesmo.

\- Preste atenção por onde anda, James – Reclamei tentando não cair também com o peso do seu corpo– Você está bem? Por que bebeu desse tanto? Sabe que é meio fraco para bebidas.

Estava preocupada, não é saudável um jovem de 17 anos ficar se embebedando assim.

Ele apenas ignorou minhas perguntas e ficou me encarando estranhamente, parecia avaliar meu rosto. Comecei a corar devido sua proximidade, ele parecia não ter percebido que estávamos praticamente colados. Porém a coisa toda ficou mais estranha quando ele começou a acariciar meu rosto com sua mão direita e se curvou em minha direção como se fosse me beijar.

\- James, o que você está fazendo? – Questionei meio desesperada quando ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim.

Ele não iria fazer o que pensava que ele ia fazer, ia?

\- Isso aqui – Respondeu e me beijou, simples assim.

James me beijou.

James me beijou!

O que fazer agora? Eu que não iria afastá-lo, lidaria com as consequências depois.

Resolvi fechar os olhos porque é isso que todo mundo faz quando beija, senti ele passando os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me trazer pra mais perto dele. Seu corpo estava quente, contrastando com o ar frio ao redor de nós. Estava imitando seus movimentos e parecia estar dando certo, até que esse negócio de beijar não era tão difícil. Confesso que achei ligeiramente estranho no ínicio, mas bom, muito bom.

Senti uma de suas mãos indo ao meu pescoço, enquanto a outra acariciava minha pele nua nas costas. James aprofundou o beijo e aí eu entendi porque tantas garotas falavam da pegada dele.

Simplesmente sensacional.

Estava sem palavras.

Não poderia querer um primeiro beijo melhor que esse, não sei o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, mas não me importava no momento.

Ele desceu os beijos pelo meu pescoço me deixando toda arrepiada. Recobrei um pouco o raciocínio e percebi que se alguém nos pegasse ali seria extremamente constrangedor.

\- Por que eu nunca fiz isso antes? – Perguntou, me olhando intensamente, antes de voltar a me beijar sem que eu tivesse a chance de responder.

Eu já havia imaginado, até sonhado, como seria beijar James, mas nada se comparava a realidade. Meu coração batia muito forte e eu estava com medo de desmaiar assim como Alice disse que eu faria caso isso acontecesse.

Mas isso não aconteceu e o beijo foi se encerrando aos poucos, sendo finalizado com alguns selinhos.

\- Isso deve ter sido uma alucinação muito louca da minha mente – James comentou ainda abraçado a mim e com a testa colada na minha.

\- Eu que o diga – murmurei.

Ficamos um tempo parados absorvendo o que acabara de acontecer, mas fomos surpreendidos pelo senhor Potter chamando James.

\- Estamos te procurando há um tempão, meu filho, já está na hora de cantar o parabéns – Ele tentava parecer sério, mas dava pra ver o sorrisinho escondido em seus lábios. Espero que só ele tenha nos visto ali, ninguém mais, principalmente do colégio.

Voltamos pro salão de festas, James foi para a mesa do bolo e eu fui procurar as meninas. As encontrei conversando em círculo e o assunto parecia muito secreto.

\- O que estão falando aí? – Interrompi a conversa sem nem fazer cerimônia.

\- Você! – Lene gritou puxando meu braço – Era você mesma que queríamos aqui.

Não estava entendendo nada até o momento em que ela me mostrou uma foto tirada agora há pouco no celular de Dorcas.

Uma foto minha e de James. Beijando.

Corada até a raiz dos cabelos não conseguia encarar seus olhares inquisidores.

\- Acho que não preciso contar nada pra vocês – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer com um sorriso sem graça. Por sorte fomos interrompidos pela voz do senhor Potter substituindo a música e chamando todos para ficarem ao redor da mesa para os parabéns.

Após o coro de parabéns ser entoado e as velas apagadas era o momento de cortar o bolo. Curiosamente, mesmo não tendo pegado a espátula, ela estava lá. James devia estar muito confuso mesmo.

\- Pra quem vai o primeiro pedaço? – Ouço alguém perguntar, mas não consigo identificar quem.

James me encara e sinto um frio na barriga.

Ergueu o bolo como se fosse a taça de um campeonato e disse pra quem quisesse ouvir:

\- O primeiro pedaço vai para Lily Evans.

Se eu pudesse me afundar no chão o teria feito, mas apenas peguei o bolo sentindo o olhar de todos em mim, principalmente das garotas e saí dali antes que a situação piorasse. Um pouco depois as meninas surgiram e começaram o interrogatório.

\- Desembucha, Evans. O que está rolando entre você e James? – Lene me olhou acusadoramente – E por que não estamos sabendo de nada?

\- É mesmo, Lily, você sempre negou que James sentia algo por você. Então como foram parar aos beijos lá fora? – Dorcas também me questionava e Alice apenas concordava fervorosamente.

Expliquei a elas desde o momento que James me encontrou com Amus, o papo estranho sobre ir até sua casa, e então o beijo.

\- E a amizade de vocês, como vai ficar agora? – Alice perguntou curiosamente.

\- Provavelmente do mesmo jeito – Dei de ombros – Ele está bêbado e como vocês bem sabem ele costuma esquecer as coisas no outro dia. Então é como se isso aqui nunca tivesse acontecido.

Tinha o fato de que o senhor Potter nos viu, mas com sorte ele não nos viu beijando de fato.

\- Mas e se ele não esquecer? – Dorcas perguntou com as sobrancelhas levantadas – Eu no seu lugar iria ficar muito chateada se ele não lembrasse.

\- Estou aliviada isso sim – Mas com certa chateação acrescentei – Ele só me beijou porque não estava sóbrio, se não jamais teria feito isso.

\- Eu duvido – Lene se exaltou – Você não vê que essa historinha que ele criou para vocês irem até a casa dele era pura balela? Com certeza ficou enciumado ao ver você com Amus.

Fiquei ligeiramente tentada a acreditar nisso, mas não me permitia. Iria esperar até amanhã, se ele se lembrasse provavelmente faria algo, se não, eu é que não iria trazer isso à tona.

Não encontrei Amus depois, então aproveitei o restante da festa com as meninas, dançamos até as bolhas em nossos pés não deixarem mais.

E enquanto não pegava no sono em minha cama fiquei revivendo os momentos dessa noite e pensando em como iria encarar James Potter no dia seguinte.

* * *

**N.A: Olá pessoas! Enfim voltei depois de muitos dias sem postar hehe. Definitivamente a falta de inspiração me pegou e não quis largar. A falta de tempo também rsrs.**

**Mas aqui tem mais um capítulo pra vocês cheio de coisas boas, espero que gostem e comentem! Beijos e até o próximo.**


	9. O amanhã sempre chega

**O amanhã sempre chega**

**POV James**

Acordei com batidas frenéticas na porta do meu quarto e uma baita dor de cabeça.

Levantei tropegamente e interrompi aquele som incessante que estava me matando. Mamãe se encontrava atrás da porta e sua cara não estava muito boa.

\- James! Você precisa se arrumar _correndo_, Robert e Sarah nos convidaram para almoçar em sua casa – Seu olhar era de reprovação, mas sua frase me despertou completamente e o que eu fiz foi correr para o banheiro.

Sempre após a minha festa de aniversário reuníamos minha família e os Evans para uma comemoração mais íntima, mas não imaginaria que seria logo no dia seguinte.

Assim que saí do banheiro e terminei de me arrumar fui ao quarto onde Sirius estava dormindo. Ele não se dava muito bem com os pais então quando não estava na escola passava a maior parte do tempo aqui.

A porta estava entreaberta então entrei sem bater.

\- E aí, cara, como foi a festa ontem? Conseguiu algo com minha prima?

Pela cara que ele estava parecia que não.

\- Não consegui nada, cara, ela é muito difícil – Mas com um sorriso sem vergonha (característico dele) comentou – No entanto Felicity Wright foi fácil, fácil.

\- Não que ela não seja sempre assim, na verdade até acho que você demorou pra ficar com ela.

Felicity era o tipo de garota que todos os caras conseguiam ter algo, inclusive Frank, Remus e eu já pegamos ela. Em épocas diferentes, claro.

\- Tudo no seu tempo, meu caro James.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida peles gritos de minha mãe vindos do andar de baixo, por isso resolvemos descer antes que ela viesse nos ameaçar com algum utensílio doméstico.

Tocamos a campainha dos Evans e fomos recebidos por uma Petúnia mal humorada.

Petúnia é irmã de Lily e está na faculdade. Elas não se dão bem, pois são dois opostos, por tabela ela nunca gostou dos amigos da irmã também.

Geralmente ela passa alguns fins de semana em casa, é claro que tinha que ser justamente nesse. Porém, ela subiu as escadas com o argumento de que precisava estudar e por isso iria almoçar no quarto.

Não faz falta mesmo.

Cumprimentei todo mundo, fiz uma piada sobre nossa demora e por fim me sentei ao lado de Lily.

\- Bom dia, Lily! Dormiu bem? – Dei meu melhor sorriso.

O vermelho em suas bochechas se tornou tão intenso que achei que ela fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Fiquei sem entender a reação, mas não questionei

\- Bom dia, James. Dormi sim e você? – Ela parecia bem tímida, não imagino o motivo.

\- Como um pedra. Inclusive acordei com uma dor de cabeça daquelas e poucas lembranças da noite anterior.

\- Imagino, você bebeu muito noite passada – Comentou levemente e parecendo lutar contra si perguntou – Exatamente do que você se lembra?

\- Poucas coisas, somente o início da festa, algumas danças, o parabéns e quando vi estava sendo acordado por mamãe hoje de manhã – E como um estalo me lembrei de algo que me fez olhar ameaçadoramente para ela – Inclusive acabei de me lembrar de ver você e Diggory _muito_ juntos.

Se possível ela corou ainda mais, mas não teve tempo de comentar nada, pois sua mãe a chamou para ajudar a pôr a comida na mesa.

**POV Lily**

Alívio e uma pitada de frustração era o que eu sentia naquele momento.

Queria que James se lembrasse do _acontecimento_ da noite passada tanto quanto não queria

Se ele se lembrasse o que aconteceria?

A amizade acabaria ou evoluiria para algo _mais_?

Pra ser bem sincera acho que ele pediria desculpas e fingiríamos que nunca tinha acontecido nada. Agora só eu vou fingir, para ele realmente é como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fui tirada de meu devaneio com a mãe de James me chamando.

\- Lily, minha querida, sorria que irei tirar uma foto de vocês – Estendeu o celular a frente em um toque vi somente a luz do flash – Oh, vocês ficaram tão lindos! Fariam um lindo casal, não é, meu bem?

Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Corei da raiz dos cabelos a ponta dos pés e fingi que não foi comigo, quanto menos corda desse, menos o assunto se prolongaria.

Ou não.

\- Concordo plenamente, meu amor, mas acho que Lily pensa diferente – Eu? Ledo engano, senhor Potter – Ontem mesmo a vi dançando com um rapaz e eles pareciam bem próximos.

Ok, agora eu estava roxa e Sirius se acabava de rir de mim.

\- Com quem você estava dançando, Lily? E porque você não me contou? – Mamãe me fuzilava com o olhar, odiava não ser a primeira a saber das coisas. Não que tivesse algo pra saber.

Exceto é claro o incidente com James, mas isso fica para depois.

Odiando ser o centro das atenções e não contive um revirar de olhos.

\- Não foi nada, mamãe, eu apenas dancei algumas músicas com Amus Diggory. Não é como se tivéssemos alguma coisa.

\- Mas podem ter, minha querida. Primeiro ele chama para dançar, depois para um encontro...

\- Ok, vamos mudar de assunto que isso aqui já tá ficando chato – James interrompeu parecendo irritado. Vai saber porque – Acredito que vocês adultos tenham assuntos mais interessantes que os pretendentes de Lily.

Não pude deixar de me perguntar: quais pretendentes? Mas é claro que concordei com a parte em que existiam assuntos mais interessantes que eu ali.

O almoço transcorreu tranquilamente, sempre é divertido estar com os Potter (e Sirius é claro), nossos almoços eram sempre repletos de risada. Amava aqueles momentos em família, e lembrar que teríamos que voltar para escola mais tarde me apertava o coração.

O senhor e a senhora Potter foram embora, Sirius tinha um encontro e James resolveu que era uma ótima ideia me atazanar a tarde toda, então acabou ficando por ali mesmo.

Estávamos no meu quarto enquanto arrumava minha mala.

\- Nós tiramos alguma foto juntos? – James perguntou enquanto mexia no celular.

\- Sim, mais ao fim da festa, olha aqui – Disse enquanto mostrava meu celular a ele com as fotos que tiramos.

Algumas estavam um pouco estranhas, pois James ficou o restante da festa toda meio grudento comigo (as meninas me zoaram muito por isso) e por esse motivo algumas das fotos pareciam mais de um casal de namorados do que de amigos.

Não que eu não tenha gostado disso, mas fiquei com um pouco de vergonha ao mostrar e ele. Por isso me virei de costas voltando a arrumar minhas coisas.

Tê-lo aqui tão perto de mim depois do acontecimento (prefiro não nomear, pois faz parecer menos grave) está sendo mais difícil do que imaginei. Toda vez que sinto seu perfume, me lembro da calor do seu abraço, a vontade estar com ele aumenta.

Justo quando eu achei que iria superá-lo. Nunca me enganei tanto.

**POV James**

Senti meu rosto corar quando vi uma foto minha e de Lily em que eu a abraçava por trás e depositava um beijo em seu rosto. Em outra nossos rostos estavam bem colados e eu mostrava a língua, algumas eram de corpo inteiro, mas em sua maioria eram selfies.

Eu devia estar muito bêbado mesmo pra tirar fotos assim, parecíamos mais namorados que amigos!

Mas meu eu bêbado com certeza não estava resistindo a beleza de Lily, ela estava muito gata naquela roupa. Eu não havia reparado, mas ela mudou muito desde os doze anos. E sua fantasia de ontem à noite com certeza valorizou cada aspecto nela.

Levantei meu olhar para Lily e percebi pela primeira vez naquele dia que ela estavam com um shorts jeans (bem curto diga-se de passagem) e uma camiseta branca. Simples, mas linda como nunca havia reparado antes, foi como se um véu tivesse sido tirado dos meus olhos e eu finalmente percebi que Lily não era mais aquela moleca que brincava de lutinha comigo.

Muito pelo contrário, aquela Lily ali tinha pernas lindas e torneadas e uma bela cintura. Seus cabelos vermelhos iam até um pouco abaixo da metade das costas e contrastavam com a pele muito branca.

Fui interrompido por sua voz me chamando.

\- James? Tudo bem? Você estava me encarando de forma esquisita.

\- O que? Ah, sim tá tudo bem sim – Corei novamente, pois fui pego no flagra – O que dizia mesmo?

\- Estava perguntando se já havia terminado de ver as fotos – Ela me olhava desconfiada, se ao menos soubesse o que passava em minha mente provavelmente me expulsaria dali.

\- Oh, já terminei sim – E mostrando uma das fotos pra ela comentei – Eu estava bebasso né? Olha minha cara nessa.

\- Você não imagina o quanto – Ela murmurou rindo – Vou te enviar elas depois.

Ficamos ali o resto da tarde e nunca havia curtido tanto a companhia de Lily como dessa vez. Espero que ela não tenha percebido meus olhares indecorosos para algumas partes do seu corpo, não era culpa minha que ela estivesse tão _irresistível_.

E esse pensamento me assustou muito, pois percebi que ter Lily em minha companhia não era o mesmo que ter os garotos ou até mesmo as garotas.

Seu celular apitou e não consegui fingir tranquilidade quando ouvi quem havia falado com ela.

\- Olha, Diggory me mandou uma mensagem! – E parando um pouco pra ler o que ele havia mandado completou – Pelo visto conseguiu meu número com alguém da sala, com certeza foi Lene.

\- O que esse idiota está querendo com você? – Peguei o celular das mãos dela comigo mesmo estranhando meu comportamento.

\- Hey, me devolve, você não tem o direito de fazer isso – Ela agora pulava tentando pegar o celular de mim, mas consegui afastá-la com um braço e ler o que ele mandava.

\- _Gostei muito de ter dançado com você ontem e queria prolongar nossa conversa futuramente, se você também o desejar é claro. A propósito, você estava linda ;) _– Li em voz alta deixando Lily mais irritada ainda – Você não vai sair com esse cara, não é, Lily?

\- E se eu quiser? O que você tem a ver com isso? – Seu tom era petulante e seu olhar era de desafio – Amus é um cara legal e não me importaria de sair com ele.

Raiva borbulhou dentro de mim e acabei devolvendo seu celular com uma certa brutalidade.

\- Pois bem, fique com seu _namoradinho_ aí. Nos vemos no colégio.

Saí batendo a porta e quando percebi já estava em minha casa, não havia visto nada do caminho, sentei ali na porta tentando espairecer.

Que sentimentos esquisitos eram aqueles?

Eu nunca tive nenhum problema com Diggory, por que então essa raiva toda só a menor menção de seu nome?

E aquela coisa toda com Lily? Eu com certeza infringi algumas regras de melhores amigos a olhando daquele jeito.

Minha mente estava uma confusão, iria enlouquecer se continuasse pensando naquilo, então entrei em casa e fui tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

Tirei um cochilo e já era o fim da tarde, em mais ou menos uma hora estaríamos indo embora. Deixei minhas coisas arrumadas e desci para fazer um lanche. Todos estavam na cozinha fazendo o mesmo.

Ao terminar Sirius e eu fomos pegar nossas bagagens, era hora de mais uma despedida da minha casa.

Ao sair na porta já estava meio escuro e olhando para aquele lugar tive um breve relampejo de memória, como se eu tivesse estado ali ontem à noite com alguém. Nada claro no entanto, então apenas ignorei.

Sirius estava calado, o que era estranho, pois ele sempre falava muito.

\- Aconteceu algo, cara?

**POV Sirius**

A tarde havia sido um fiasco.

Eu Sirius Maior Pegador de Hogwarts Black estava indignado comigo mesmo.

Felicity queria repetir a dose e eu prontamente me dispus a realizar seu desejo. No entanto uma certa garota insistiu em não sair do meu pensamento durante todo o encontro. E isso graças a uma burrada que eu cometi ao final da festa de James.

_Flashback_

_Felicity havia ido embora, junto com a maioria do pessoal do colégio. Apenas nós os amigos mais próximos de James estávamos ali e também sua família. _

_James tirava um monte de fotos com Lily, Remus e Dorcas estavam comendo doces, Frank e Alice haviam sumido (provavelmente estavam namorando em algum canto). Avistei Lene saindo do salão e decidi ir atrás, implica-la era meu passatempo favorito e não perderia essa oportunidade._

_Ainda mais estando com aquela fantasia que tinha deixado ela mais bonita que o normal._

_Na verdade, belíssima, para não dizer outra coisa._

_\- Uma moça tão indefesa como você não pode ficar andado por aí sozinha a essas horas – Sussurrei em seu ouvido a pegando desprevenida._

_\- Que susto, Sirius! – Exclamou com a mão no coração e virando-se para me encarar alfinetou – Suponho que a única ameaça aqui seja você._

_\- Depende do tipo de ameaça que você está sugerindo – Dei meu melhor sorriso malicioso – Aproveitou bem a festa, Lene?_

_\- Tanto quanto você – Seu sorriso também era malicioso._

_Nossa amizade (se é que podia ser chamada assim) era consistida apenas de provocações, e só um cego não perceberia que existia uma certa tensão sexual entre nós. Mas é claro que ninguém admitia isso em voz alta._

_\- E quem foi o sortudo da noite? – Ergui minha sobrancelha sugestivamente, sabia que esse gesto a irritava._

_\- Não que você precise saber, Black – Respondeu rispidamente enquanto revirava os olhos._

_\- Calma, princesinha, foi apenas curiosidade – Era incrível como ela se irritava fácil – Não precisa ficar brava em menos de cinco minutos de conversa._

_Ela apenas deu de ombros e murmurou algo incompreensível. Fiquei a observando por um tempo, ela havia se encostado em uma parede próxima e parecia divagar._

_\- Uma moeda por seus pensamentos – Me aproximei dela, deixando-a ligeiramente encurralada._

_\- Por que você não volta lá pra dentro e me deixa em paz? – Me encarou irritada._

_Não sei quando seu desgosto por mim começou, mas haviam momentos que ele me chateava._

_Pensando nisso decidi perguntar algo que queria saber a muito tempo._

_\- Por que você não gosta de mim, Lene? Te vejo tratando todo mundo bem, menos eu – Minha dúvida era verdadeira e dessa vez não estava implicando. Ela pareceu perceber isso e relaxou um pouco mais – Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que fiz que te ofendeu tanto ao ponto de só me tratar mal._

_\- Você também não deixa barato, Sirius._

_\- Na maior parte das vezes eu apenas reajo a suas ofensas – Seu olhar de descrença não me intimidou – Nem pense em negar, Lene._

_\- Ok, mas é que seu jeito é insuportável – Ela gesticulava muito enquanto falava – Todo arrogante por aí, pegando várias garotas sem se importar com o sentimento de nenhuma delas, querendo ser o centro das atenções o tempo todo..._

_\- Isso seria ciúmes? – Perguntei num tom provocante, enquanto me aproximava mais dela. Vi seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva e por incrível que pareça ela conseguia ficar mais linda ainda._

_\- Tá vendo? Você é ridículo, acha que tudo é sobre você! – Exclamou colocando a mão em meu peito tentando me empurrar._

_Segurei suas mãos e a puxei pra perto de mim._

_\- Acho que você já falou demais, Lene – E colei nossos lábios._

_Ela tentou resistir no início, mas depois começou a me corresponder._

_Já fazia algum tempo que estava a fim de ficar com ela, mas não imaginei que seria tão bom assim. Ela era envolvente em todos os sentidos, tinha um perfume maravilhoso e me correspondia na mesma intensidade._

_Foi um beijo sedento, como se estivéssemos a dias sem beber água e ambos fossemos o manancial do outro._

_Intenso, muito intenso._

_Mas assim que começou, acabou. _

_E a próxima coisa que senti foi sua mão acertando meu rosto em cheio._

_\- Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso – Disse com o dedo em riste e saiu pisando duro para dentro do salão._

_Fim do flashback _

Por esse motivo o encontro com Felicity foi um fiasco. Seu beijo e seu cheiro não eram tão bons quanto o de Lene. Mas eu não queria pensar nisso, nunca tinha me acontecido nada parecido comigo, então estava muito chateado comigo mesmo.

\- Aconteceu algo cara? – Ouço a voz de James interrompendo minhas divagações.

Não iria, jamais, assumir essa fraqueza então apenas respondi num tom que não deixou espaço para continuidade da conversa.

\- Apenas um encontro ruim.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não questionou nada, sabia que quando eu me sentisse confortável para falar, falaria.

**POV Lily**

Chegamos no colégio por volta das nove da noite, na manhã seguinte a rotina voltaria. Ainda estava tentando entender a saída tempestuosa de James do meu quarto hoje mais cedo, eu realmente não havia entendido porque ele tinha ficado com tanta raiva. Mas eu não falaria com ele, se quisesse ele que viesse falar comigo.

Já havíamos arrumado todas as nossas coisas, estávamos prontas para dormir quando alguém bate na porta.

\- Lily é pra você – Lene que tinha ido atender me chamou.

Não me surpreendi quando encontrei James lá, era sempre assim quando ele fazia algo de errado, rapidamente vinha com o rabo entre as pernas tentar se redimir.

\- O que você quer, James? – Fui direta, chega de ser fofa o tempo todo.

\- Eu... é... hmm – Ele gaguejava parecendo ter esquecido o que ia falar, mas logo se recompôs e perguntou corado – Que roupa é essa?

Como já estava quase indo deitar já havia posto meu baby doll de seda preto e não havia me dado o trabalho de tirá-lo.

\- Oras é a roupa com que eu durmo – Respondi impaciente revirando os olhos – Melhor você falar logo o que quer porque estou começando a sentir frio.

Ele apenas me puxou para fora e fechou a porta, não queria que as meninas o ouvissem, era demais pro seu orgulho.

\- Hey, para seu bem espero que ninguém me veja vestida assim – Ralhei com ele.

\- Relaxa não tem ninguém aqui fora a essas horas – Disse com um abano de mãos e sem jeito completou – Eu queria te pedir desculpas por mais cedo, não sei o que deu em mim, só sei que agi mal.

\- Eu até te desculpo, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai dar mais chilique quando algum cara se interessar por mim. Primeiro foi Thomas e agora com Amus, já chega disso – Dessa vez fui mais firme e ele percebeu que eu estava falando sério.

\- Ok, Lily, prometo que não agirei mais assim – murmurou cabisbaixo parecendo arrependido.

\- Agora vem cá me dar um abraço de reconciliação - Disse com um sorrisinho porque eu simplesmente não resistia a carinha de cão sem dono dele.

E a sensação de estar nos braços dele (que sempre fora maravilhosa) era agora, depois de termos nos beijado, ainda melhor. Meu abraço era apertado e cheio de significados, que se ele fosse um pouco mais esperto, conseguiria decifrar.

\- Você tem um cheiro tão bom – Murmurou próximo ao meu pescoço me causando arrepios.

Muito cedo ele se separou de mim e foi para o dormitório. Já debaixo das cobertas leio uma mensagem de Amus que acabara de chegar em meu celular.

"_Estou ansioso para te ver amanhã, boa noite."_

Não respondi, afinal, não poderia dizer o mesmo.

* * *

**N.A: Olá a todos! Como estão? Sim eu demorei, mas é que não tive tempo de postar antes. O importante é que estou aqui.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, nele já podemos ver que James está começando a ver Lily de um modo diferente.**

**Quero agradecer a Aninha E. Potter que mandou uma PM com um feedback maravilhoso, podem ter certeza que um pouco desse capítulo e de outros que virão terão pitadas de suas dicas.**

**Um beijo a todos!**

**Que tal deixar um comentário?**


	10. Novas pessoas e novos sentimentos

**Novas pessoas e novos sentimentos**

**POV Lily**

Abril começara bem, um clima ameno, as flores da primavera já desabrochando e as previsões de que os próximos dias teriam sol animaram os alunos de Hogwarts que aproveitariam o máximo que pudessem. Para nossa sorte o passeio a Hogsmead esse mês caíra já no próximo sábado, então poderíamos aproveitar a pequena vila sem toda aquela neve.

Enquanto pensava nessas coisas via a boca de McGonagall se mexer ininterruptamente, mas fui despertada por um cutucão que não veio de James e sim de alguém sentado atrás de nós.

O garoto (que eu não sabia o nome) me entregou um bilhete, franzindo o cenho por estranhar aquilo, abri para ver de quem era.

_**Podemos almoçar juntos? **_

_**Amus Diggory**_

O cara era insistente. Não que eu estivesse achando ruim.

Respondi um '' é claro que sim" no verso e devolvi o bilhete. Por incrível que pareça eu nunca havia percebido que pegava essa aula com ele, na verdade não sei se temos outra em comum. É incrível como eu noto as pessoas que não fazem parte do meu grupo de amigos.

James ficou quieto o restante da aula, mas depois durante a aula com Slughorn ele voltou ao normal.

\- Continua amiga daquele seboso? – Me perguntou assim que me sentei ao seu lado. Havia tido uma breve conversa com Severus enquanto o professor não chegava, fazia alguns dias que não nos falávamos.

\- Claro que sim, por que não? – Questionei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Não vou nem te responder – Respondeu emburrado virando pra frente. Mas parecendo incomodado se voltou de novo pra mim e perguntou – Vai mesmo almoçar com Diggory?

Corei com sua pergunta, mas não me deixei intimidar.

\- Vou sim, algo contra ele também? – Retruquei já na defensiva.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso e as mãos em rendição.

\- Calma, não tenho nada contra ele não – E depois de pensar um pouco completou com certa dificuldade – Na verdade eu até o acho gente boa.

Confesso que fiquei aliviada, não queria me envolver com um sem vergonha (tipo o James e o Sirius, por mais irônico que seja) pra ser descartada em dois dias.

Me encontrei com Diggory no refeitório e nos encaminhamos com nosso almoço para os bancos que ficavam nos jardins. Como o clima estava bom foi uma ótima escolha almoçar ali.

\- Seu cabelo fica ainda mais bonito ao sol, Lily – Me elogiou com um sorriso fofo.

Eu apenas corei e devolvi o sorriso, o que aconteceu com minha capacidade de fala?

\- Você foi embora cedo da festa aquele dia, depois que saí não te encontrei mais – Comentei tentando parecer uma pessoa normal – Nem ficou para os parabéns.

\- Sim, meus pais precisaram ir ao hospital e alguém precisava ficar com minha irmãzinha em casa, aí tive que ir embora.

\- Oh, e eles estão bem? – Questionei preocupada.

\- Sim, sim – respondeu abanando a mão e revirando os olhos acrescentou – Só minha mãe que descobriu estar grávida de novo.

Ergui as sobrancelhas surpresa.

\- Não sabia que você tinha uma irmã – Comentei curiosa – Qual a idade dela?

\- Cinco aninhos, é a princesinha lá de casa – Respondeu com um tom de voz carinhoso.

\- Eu adoro crianças, queria muito ter uma irmã ou irmão mais novo – Disse sonhadora – Mas tenho que me contentar com meus primos.

Continuamos falando sobre família e eu descobri que a dele era muito grande, tinha muitos primos, tios e era apegado a todos eles. Amus (agora já me sentia à vontade para chamá-lo assim) se mostrou alguém extraordinário e eu me sentia cada vez mais satisfeita por ter aceitado aquele convite.

\- Lily – Me chamou mais sério depois que demos uma crise de riso de uma história que ele havia contado – Eu quero te fazer um outro convite, mas antes quero que você saiba de algo.

\- Pode falar, Amus – O encorajei a terminar, agora ele parecia mais tímido e eu fiquei um pouco tensa.

\- Eu sempre notei você, gostava de te observar, pois te acho muito bonita – Corei com o elogio, estava surpresa por saber disso, alguém prestava atenção em mim afinal – Mas nunca tentei nada por achar que você tinha algo com Potter. Porém conversando recentemente com Remus descobri que vocês são apenas amigos, então decidi criar coragem e falar com você. Enfim, você aceita ir comigo a Hogsmead no sábado?

Ele estava graciosamente corado, mas continuou mesmo assim.

\- E eu quero saber se você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmead esse sábado?

E depois de tudo que ele falou eu nem hesitei em responder.

\- É claro que aceito, Amus – Meu sorriso quase rasgava o rosto de tão grande.

Nesse momento o sino, avisando que as aulas da tarde começariam, tocou. Amus me acompanhou até minha sala, essa aula não teríamos juntos. No percurso combinamos o horário e o local que nos encontraríamos.

\- Até mais, Lily – Deu um beijo em minha bochecha e saiu.

Fiquei olhando sua silhueta se afastar, sendo surpreendida por Lene que me chamava.

\- Planeta Terra para Lily – Ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e junto com ela vinham Dorcas, Remus e James.

Antes que o interrogatório começasse me apressei para dentro da sala.

**POV Lene**

Adorava admirar os raios de sol no fim da tarde penetrando pelas janelas e iluminando os corredores de Hogwarts, não sabia porque, mas tinha um fascínio por isso. Enquanto andava tive meu momento de contemplação estragado por Sirius Black e mais uma de suas fãs.

O energúmeno teve a audácia de me encarar fixamente antes de agarrar a garota. Se ele achava que poderia me provocar algum tipo de _ciúmes _(como se isso fosse possível) estava redondamente enganado. A única coisa que consigo sentir é _nojo. _Ainda mais depois de ter sido beijada por ele, e ter deixado, mesmo que por um breve momento. Ainda sentia raiva de mim mesma todas as vezes que lembrava.

Passei por eles bem rápido e continuei minha apreciação, no entanto meus pensamentos voaram para o dia em que comecei a detestar Sirius.

_Flashback_

_Tinha 13 anos e era apaixonada por Sirius Black. _

_Os garotos estavam começando a se interessar pelas garotas e eu esperava que ele me notasse. Foi com profunda tristeza que seu primeiro encontro em Hogsmead não fora comigo, nem o segundo ou o terceiro._

_Entretanto nessa época erámos amigos, um pouco como James e Lily, e sempre estávamos juntos para cima e para baixo._

_Um dia fui ao dormitório dos garotos chamá-lo para dar um passeio nos jardins e acabei entreouvindo uma conversa dele e dos garotos._

_\- Remus todos nós já beijamos alguma garota, agora só falta você._

_James e Frank concordaram com ele._

_\- Eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado com isso, vocês sabem, ainda não achei ninguém de que gostasse._

_\- Como assim cara? Com esse monte de gatinha por aí – Sirius parecia revoltado pela inércia do amigo e ouvi-lo falando assim de outras garotas me machucou._

_\- Por que não fica com algumas das meninas? Você tem quatro opções: Lily, Lene, Dorcas e Alice – Frank sugeriu – Mas considerando que Dorcas é muito tímida e não aceitaria, só sobra três._

_\- A Lily eu não deixo de jeito nenhum – James interveio protetor._

_\- Sobram Alice e Lene então – Frank emendou._

_\- Se for olhar por essa ótica, Lene é de Sirius e ele não deixaria também – Meu coração saltou com o que Remus disse, será que descobriria algo?_

_\- Hey, Lene não é minha coisa nenhuma – Sirius se indignou e eu fiquei mais atenta a conversa._

_\- Para né, Sirius, vai dizer que não está querendo pegar a Lene? Anda pra cima e pra baixo com ela por aí, achei que até já tinha dado uns beijos – James comentou em tom implicante._

_\- Eu e Lene? Nuuuunca na vida que eu ficaria com ela, eca, eca, eca – Nunca pensei que aquilo sairia da boca dele, mas me machucou muito ouvir – Ela é muito magricela, só serve como amiga mesmo._

_Saí dali correndo deixando as gargalhadas dos garotos para trás._

_Lágrimas queimavam em meus olhos e meu coração estava em frangalhos, ouvir aquilo do garoto que você gostava e que tinha por melhor amigo era de matar._

_Fim do flashback_

Me lembrava que depois desse dia nunca mais tratei Sirius da mesma forma e comecei a me envolver com outros garotos para tentar esquece-lo. Sim, a suposição que os meninos fizeram sobre mim estava corretíssima, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, não é?

O melhor de tudo é que eu _totalmente_ deixei de ser uma magrela e tenho certeza que Sirius percebeu isso.

E por mais que não tenha sido um método legal, funcionou, eu realmente deixei de sentir por Sirius aquilo que sentia aos 13 anos. Mas aquele beijo me baqueou, no entanto não deixaria que isso mudasse em nada a minha vida.

Já era noite quando voltei ao dormitório e encontrei Lily e Alice lá. Aproveitando que Dorcas não estava presente resolvi começar a pôr em prática algo que já vinha pensando há alguns dias.

\- Meninas, tenho um plano e preciso da ajuda de vocês para colocá-lo em prática – Disse empolgada.

\- Lá vem coisa – Alice disse com um falso tom preocupado. Lily apenas levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e esperou que eu continuasse.

\- Nós precisamos juntar Dorcas e Remus, assim como fizemos com você e Frank, Alice – Comecei animada – E para tanto eu pensei o seguinte: Dorcas está com muita dificuldade em geometria e todos sabemos que Remus é muito bom nisso. Nós precisaremos então convencê-la a pedir que ele lhe de aulas particulares e aí nós falamos com os meninos para que depois de algumas aulas eles o desafiem a beijá-la. Tipo, essa coisa de garotos, sabe? Não sei como eles vão convencê-lo, mas sei que vão, e não é como se Remus não quisesse.

\- Essa pode ser uma boa ideia, com certeza com essas aulas eles vão ficar mais próximos – Lily aprovou e com um sorrisinho maldoso acrescentou – E nós também podemos incentiva-la a agarrar ele em algum momento.

\- O que aconteceu com a Lily que nós conhecíamos? – Alice perguntou divertida – Pegou o James, agora está pegando o Amus, mal começou e já está toda solta.

\- Eu não estou pegando, Amus... Não ainda.

E enquanto nós ríamos do que Lily falara Dorcas chegou e nós mudamos o assunto.

**POV James**

A semana fora estranha.

Aqueles sentimentos em relação a Lily só pioraram com a aproximação dela e Amus, meu peito ficava apertado cada vez que o sábado se aproximava.

Umas sensações estranhas também estavam tomando conta de mim toda vez que me aproximava dela, sentia seu cheiro ou sua pele. Eu nunca havia reparado em como ela era cheirosa ou como a pele dela era macia, mas nos últimos dias isso pareceu ser muito evidente pra mim.

Até Sirius andava esquisito esses dias! Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo conosco e eu tinha medo de descobrir o que era.

Sábado chegara e eu estava agoniado. Era a primeira vez em anos que não ia acompanhado a Hogsmead, hoje iria vigiar Lily. Preferia não pensar no porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas sabia que era necessário.

Lily havia me falado que eles se encontrariam no Três Vassouras as onze horas, então as dez e meia estava sentado em uma das mesas do lugar mais frequentado pelos alunos de Hogwarts. Obriguei Remus a vir comigo, pois ficar ali sozinho seria estranho e em algum momento alguma garota poderia me atrapalhar.

\- Você sabe que não concordo com isso aqui né? – Disse Remus dando uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

\- É eu entendi nas últimas dez vezes que você disse – Retruquei revirando olhos. Não havia pedido nada ainda, precisava ter um motivo para enrolar ali durante o encontro.

As onze em ponto Lily chegou sozinha e se sentou em uma mesa não tão distante de nós, ela pareceu não nos ver, o que foi ótimo. Dois minutos depois Diggory chegou com um buquê de rosas. Mais clichê que isso, impossível.

\- Duvido que Lily vai gostar daquelas flores – Comentei com desdém me virando para Remus – Ela não faz o tipo de garota que gosta dessas coisas.

\- Eu não diria isso tão cedo – Remus comentou um pouco risonho apontando para onde o casalzinho estava.

Lily parecia encantada com a surpresa de Diggory e tinha um sorriso enorme estampado em seu rosto.

\- Ela nunca me disse que gosta de flores! – Resmunguei indignado por não saber aquele detalhe sobre minha melhor amiga.

\- Essas coisas não precisam ser ditas – Remus disse achando estranho meu comentário, eu apenas o ignorei e resolvi fazer meu pedido.

Fui ao caixa e aproveitei para ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

\- Eu amei essas flores, Amus, são tão lindas – Já estavam íntimos assim?

\- Acredite, Lily, elas não são tão lindas quanto você – Podia vomitar?

Não consegui ouvir o que ela respondeu, pois o atendente havia me chamado, fiz meu pedido e voltei para a mesa.

\- Conseguiu ouvir alguma coisa? – Remus perguntou divertido.

\- Nada interessante, muito pelo contrário.

Continuamos os observando por um tempo, meu sanduíche também chegou e eu o devorei rapidamente.

Quanto mais eu observava com mais raiva ficava, Diggory não tirava as mãos de Lily que não parecia se importar nem um pouco. A todo tempo alisava seus cabelos, beijava sua mão, acariciava sua bochecha, eu estava quase indo lá pedir pra ele deixar de ser folgado.

\- Daqui a pouco algum deles explode só com a força do seu pensamento.

Olhei revoltado para Remus, não era uma ocasião propícia para brincadeiras.

\- Você está de que lado, Remus?

\- E isso aqui tem um lado?

\- É claro que tem!

\- Então estou do lado de Lily, ela tem todo o direito de namorar quem quiser! – A palavra "namorar" naquele contexto me causou arrepios.

\- Eles só estão se conhecendo, não estão namorando! – A ideia realmente me assombrava.

Lily, minha Lilyzinha namorando? Nunca achei que esse dia chegaria. Mas ele parecia bem eminente agora.

\- Minha nossa – Remus encarava Lily e Diggory com os olhos arregalados.

Voltei meu olhar para eles e entendi a reação de Remus.

Diggory se curvava em direção a Lily e ela não se afastava. Alguns segundos depois eles estavam se beijando.

Foi como se um punho tivesse me acertado no estômago, e aquela foi a cena mais horripilante que já tinha visto na vida. Lily nunca havia se envolvido com alguém na vida, não publicamente para que nós soubéssemos pelo menos, então olhar aquilo era bizarro.

\- Está tudo bem aí, cara? – Remus perguntou sem jeito depois de que o _casal_ resolveu se desgrudar.

\- Não, não tem nada bem –Respondi e saí dali com ímpeto, não aguentaria ficar olhando aqueles dois se pegando.

Remus não veio atrás de mim, ele sabia que eu queria ficar sozinho naquele momento.

Que droga, eu não me reconhecia mais, qual era o meu problema? Eu deveria estar curtindo o passeio, pegando alguém ou algo do tipo. Mas estava ali, me mordendo todo depois de ficar espionando Lily. Ela tinha todo o direito de sair com alguém e ficar com essa pessoa, então por que eu estava daquele jeito?

Cheguei ao colégio e fui direto para o quarto, não sei quanto tempo, mas muitos minutos se passaram enquanto eu estava deitado revivendo os momentos de mais cedo

Remus chegou e sentou em sua cama, ficou calado por um tempo, mas por fim se manifestou.

\- Quer conversar?

Apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ok, então eu vou apenas ficar aqui na minha cama.

Depois de uns minutos em silêncio não aguentei ficar calado e perguntei algo que estava me corroendo.

\- Você acha que Lily está apaixonada pelo Diggory?

\- Não acho que esteja apaixonada, mas imagino que ele possa ser alguém por quem ela venha se apaixonar.

\- Dias atrás ela me disse que estava apaixonada por um cara, mas que ele não a correspondia então era impossível que eles se envolvessem. Você acha que pode ser ele?

Remus ficou pensativo por um tempo e por fim falou.

\- Não acho que seja, eles nunca conversaram, não imagino Lily se apaixonando por alguém que nem conhece.

\- Pode ser. Mas se ela está a fim de outro por que então aceitou sair com Amus?

\- Se ela te disse que ele não a correspondia então não vejo motivos para ela insistir em algo fadado ao fracasso. Só a machucaria.

\- É, faz sentido.

\- James – Remus me chamou após ficarmos uns minutos calados – Eu sei que você não gosta que te perguntem isso, mas vou ter que ser desagradável. Tem certeza que só gosta da Lily como amigo?

Outro soco no meu estômago. Eu ainda não havia pensado naquela possibilidade, mas ela não parecia tão surreal agora.

Acho que Remus notou minha expressão de choque, pois logo retomou a fala sem esperar que eu me manifestasse.

\- Pelo visto você não tinha considerado isso, mas vamos, James, não é algo tão impossível assim – Remus disse em tom complacente – E também não é algo ruim, vocês se dão tão bem...

\- É, mas agora ela está se dando bem com outra pessoa – O interrompi emburrado.

\- Então você admite que sente algo a mais que amizade pela Lily? – Me indagou curioso.

\- Eu não sei – Disse frustrado – Como eu poderia saber? Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém.

Remus me olhou incrédulo por uns instantes, mas depois percebeu que eu estava falando a verdade. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo ou me caçoar, me coloquei sentado em minha cama e o indaguei, talvez isso me esclarecesse.

\- Como você sabia que estava apaixonado pela Dorcas? O que você sente que te faz ter a certeza disso?

Ele corou e pareceu meio desconcertado. De fato esse não era um assunto muito tratado no meio masculino, mas dane-se eu precisava saber.

\- Bem – Ele começou após respirar fundo – Primeiro eu comecei a notar ela, parecia que ela chamava mais atenção que as outras pessoas. Se eu chegava em algum lugar ela era a primeira que eu procurava para ver se estava lá também.

Se isso era estar apaixonado então eu iria continuar sem saber porque eu sempre fiz isso com Lily. Pelo fato de sempre termos sido melhores amigos, era a companhia dela que eu procurava primeiro.

\- Depois ela começou a povoar meus pensamentos, quando eu menos percebia estava pensando nela – Remus continuou – Se eu estava comendo ou vendo algo imaginava se ela gostaria daquilo, qual seria a reação dela naquele momento, essas coisas.

Isso também não era muito critério para mim pelo mesmo motivo já citado. Era normal para mim pensar em Lily algumas vezes no decorrer do dia, isso sempre aconteceu.

\- E isso desencadeou também o sentimento de querer estar perto dela o tempo todo e consequentemente poder olhar pra ela, tocar ela, enfim, você sabe o que – Ele me olhou sugestivo e eu entendi – E aí toda vez antes de vê-la fico ansioso, quando a vejo de fato, meu coração acelera, sinto as clássicas borboletas no estômago, por mais clichê que seja.

Eu apenas o observava e tentava identificar esses sentimentos em mim, ainda não havia me familiarizado com nenhum deles, mas começaria a prestar atenção dali em diante.

\- Mas essa é a parte "boa" de estar apaixonado – Ele prosseguiu – Tem também o ciúmes que eu sinto sempre que a vejo muito próxima de algum cara, a insegurança que isso gera em mim e o medo de ser rejeitado, me declarar e ela não corresponder, sabe? Querer estar perto dela, da forma como eu quero, e não poder também é frustrante.

Estar apaixonado não era uma coisa muito fácil, pelo visto, não sei se eu queria aquilo pra mim.

\- Eu quase ia me esquecendo de algo e acho que é um dos principais "sintomas" – Completou dando um sorrisinho – Todas as outras garotas perdem a graça, todas sem exceção. Não é que você comece a achar as outras feias, elas só não são aquela pessoa, sabe? Não tem aquele sorriso, aquele cabelo, aquele cheiro. E aí você não vê graça em ficar com outras pessoas, você só quer aquela ali e pronto.

Tudo que ele falou me fez refletir sobre as últimas semanas. Algumas coisas eu realmente não havia parado para reparar ainda, mas quanto a questão do ciúmes, do querer estar perto dela (e como eu vergonhosamente havia admitido para Sirius) até de beijá-la, essas coisas realmente vinham me incomodando nos últimos dias. E, ok, eu não ficava com muitas garotas mais, não tantas quanto ficava no início. Mas eu achava que era porque tinha enjoada delas e não que fosse algo mais profundo que isso.

A realidade daquelas palavras começaram me deixar atordoado, mas logo Remus retomou a fala.

\- Se identificou em algum desses pontos? Consegue dizer se está ou não apaixonado por Lily? – Ele parecia se divertir muito com aquela situação, eu não via graça alguma.

\- Não, não acho que esteja apaixonado por ela, não dessa forma que você descreveu – Ignorei seu olhar cínico em minha direção, era verdade oras! – Mas, prometo que irei passar a observar se sinto essas coisas ou não, já que você e Sirius insistem nesse assunto. Pelo menos conseguirei provar a vocês que estão equivocados.

\- Eu desisto de você, James – Disse se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro – Só espero que quando você descobrir não seja tarde demais para tomar alguma atitude.

Fiquei olhando a porta fechada enquanto tentava entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo de "ser tarde demais".

**POV Lily**

Se esse havia sido o melhor encontro que já tive? Ignoremos o fato de que foi apenas o segundo da minha vida, isso não vem ao caso.

Amus conseguia ser tão maravilhoso que não parecia real. Me levou flores no encontro e eu que nunca dei importância para esse tipo de coisa descobri que era maravilhoso receber um buquê cheio de rosas vermelhas, me fez sentir especial. E a gente se divertiu tanto que parecia até que nos conhecíamos de longas datas. E houve também O beijo, ou melhor, os beijos porque ao longo do dia demos outros também.

Confesso que fiquei triste comigo mesma por inconscientemente comparar o beijo de Amus ao de James, que é claro continua a mexer comigo, mas fiz questão de espantar isso do meu pensamento e focar só no cara que no momento queria algo comigo.

Ele não me pediu em namoro nem nada do tipo, mas acho que estabelecemos algum tipo de relação informal que envolve uma certa liberdade no contato físico. Confesso que isso me deixou aliviada, não saberia se teria coragem de aceitar namorar com ele tendo consciência de que sou apaixonada por James. Mas só por enquanto, espero.

Contei as meninas como havia sido e elas ficaram mais eufóricas que eu com tudo que aconteceu.

\- Lily você tem noção de que está pegando um dos caras mais cobiçados do colégio? A questão é que ele quase não dá mole pra ninguém, ou seja, você tem algo de muito especial que o atraiu – Lene era a pior de todas, estava quase subindo pelas paredes com minha narrativa.

\- É, todas vocês se ajeitando e eu ficando por aqui – Dorcas comentou e nós vimos a deixa para colocar nosso plano em ação.

\- Dorcas porque você não pede para Remus te ajudar com geometria? Duvido que ele se recusaria a ajudar você – Alice sugeriu como quem não quer nada – E aí você poderia se tornar mais próxima dele com as aulas particulares.

Ela disse as últimas palavras em um tom malicioso, que fez com que todas nós ríssemos.

\- É verdade, Dorcas, dessa forma você pode mostrar a ele um lado seu que ele não conhece e acabar se apaixonando – Impliquei Dorcas sabendo que ela ficaria sem jeito.

\- A Lily está romântica demais pro meu gosto, se eu fosse você aproveitava essas aulas para dar uns catos nele – Como sempre Lene era a mais ousada de nós e deu a sugestão mais descabida, não que essa não fosse nossa intenção com esse plano.

\- Acho que vocês tem razão – Dorcas tinha um brilho determinado no olhar, pelo visto não foi difícil convencê-la – Chega de esperar que ele tome alguma atitude, se Remus não vem até a mim eu irei até ele.

E com essa frase determinada de Dorcas fomos para assuntos mais banais e acabamos dormindo. Não vi os garotos ou James a noite, acho que o mais inteligente a se fazer agora é me manter um pouco distante dele, se não estarei sendo injusta comigo mesma e com Amus e o que quer que nós estamos tendo.

* * *

**N.A: Olá pessoal! Não demorei tanto dessa vez, eu acho rsrsrs. Mas aí está mais um capítulo com algumas reviravoltas, espero que gostem.**

**Um muito obrigada a Jubs que comentou, fico feliz por estar gostando e acompanhando! ;)**

**E você que tal deixar um comentário aqui também!? :D**


	11. Tudo de cabeça para baixo

**Tudo de cabeça para baixo**

**POV James**

Acordei no domingo não muito disposto a treinar, ainda mais porque teria que encarar _ele _no treino, mas como não tinha a opção de faltar vesti meus shorts e chuteiras.

Desci com os meninos pro café da manhã no salão principal, as meninas já estavam lá quando nos sentamos, inclusive Lily. Não sabia como encará-la, as coisas estavam tão diferentes agora, mesmo que só na minha cabeça.

\- Bom dia, meninas – Cumprimentei enquanto me sentava colocando minha bandeja na mesa.

Logo comecei a comer sem falar com ninguém, não era muito do meu feitio, mas hoje não estava muito a fim de conversas.

Fui interrompido no meio do meu café da manhã por um Peter Pettigrew parecendo assustado.

\- Hmm... James – O olhei e esperei continuar – Que dia podemos nos reunir e fazer aquele trabalho de química? Já é para semana que vem.

\- O que? É para semana que vem? – Lene gritou com uma cara de desespero.

Todos olhamos para ela e Sirius, que eram a dupla, incrédulos.

\- Não acredito que vocês não fizeram – Disse contendo uma risada e me dirigindo a Pettigrew continuei – Pode ficar tranquilo Peter, já resolvi todas as questões.

\- Sério, m-mas eu nem te ajudei, como vou receber a nota? – Ele estava nervoso então senti a necessidade tranquiliza-lo.

\- Seu nome vai estar lá e Slughorn não precisa saber disso, não é? – Dei uma piscadela e ele saiu agradecendo.

\- James, você não devia fazer isso, é errado! – Ouvi a voz de Lily brigando comigo – Ele vai se dar super mal nas provas agora.

Levantei meus olhos pra ela tentando ignorar a forma como meu coração acelerou ao percebê-la se dirigindo a mim.

\- Fui atrás dele duas vezes para fazermos isso e ele só me enrolou – Dei de ombros – Ele tem sorte que não vou falar para Slughorn que ele não fez nada.

Ela considerou e por fim concordou comigo. Fiquei a observando um tempo e percebi que até com as roupas do treino ela conseguia ficar bem.

Balancei minha cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos e ri de mim mesmo, eu estava ficando louco.

_Louco por ela_.

Ignorei esse pensamento, eu realmente não estava bem hoje.

* * *

O treino havia acabado e estava me trocando no vestiário. Quando saí vi que a maioria dos caras tinha ido embora, mas Diggory ainda estava ali.

\- Hey, cara – O chamei – Tem um minuto?

\- E aí, Potter? Tenho sim - Ele não parecia muito confortável em estar ali, eu muito menos – O que você quer?

\- Não sei se você sabe, mas eu e Lily somos muito próximos – Comecei duvidando da minha coragem de estar falando aquilo – E eu percebi sua _aproximação_ dela recentemente. Lily é uma garota muito especial e se ela sair machucada do que quer que vocês estão tendo, saiba que eu vou te machucar muito mais.

Ele apenas me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas como se estivesse duvidando daquilo tudo.

Por fim deu um sorriso tranquilo (que me irritou ainda mais) e disse algo que foi um tapa na minha cara.

\- Não se preocupe, Potter, eu não sou como você. Sei como deve se tratar uma mulher – Pegou suas coisas e entrou para o chuveiro.

Saí do vestiário meio atordoado e sem graça e dei de cara com a pessoa que estava bagunçando a minha mente. E para o meu azar ou sorte (eu jamais saberia classificar) ela tinha tirado a regata que estava vestindo e ficado só com o top e o short, além de estar graciosamente corada e suada devido o treino.

Segurei um suspiro, pois seria no mínimo estranho fazer isso na frente dela.

\- Lily, você aqui – Abri um sorriso – Como foi o treino hoje?

\- Hoje foi intenso, estou quebrada – Respondeu fazendo uma careta fofa de dor – E por aqui? Temos a chance de vencer o campeonato esse ano?

\- Com certeza, esse ano a gente vence fácil, o time está muito bom.

\- Amus estava me falando que vocês estavam indo bem, fico feliz, é péssimo perder para aqueles esquisitões da Dumstrang.

Toda a animação que eu estava sentindo se esvaiu quando ouvi ela citar o nome de Diggory tão casualmente em nossa conversa. De agora em diante seria assim? Ele também começaria a fazer parte das nossas programações? Não sei se saberia lidar com aquilo

\- Eles são esquisitos mesmo – Forcei uma risada pra esconder minha chateação – E você não vai competir esse ano?

\- Você sabe que eu nunca participo das competições, James – Respondeu como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo dito por mim.

\- Não sei não, viu? Ouvi seu professor dizer que você tem o melhor desempenho na sua categoria e que era um lástima não gostar de participar.

\- E quando ele disse isso? – Perguntou desconfiada.

Mas eu nunca pude responder, porque Diggory resolveu aparecer e Lily graciosamente desviou sua atenção de mim e foi até ele o cumprimentando com um abraço caloroso que desencadeou um beijo. E eu ali vendo tudo de camarote, antes que eles se desgrudassem eu saí dali, não tinha cabeça pra ficar vendo aquilo não.

**POV Lily**

\- Ué, cadê o James? – Indaguei assim que me soltei de Amus e virei para trás.

\- Vai ver se sentiu deslocado – Respondeu dando de ombros.

Almoçamos e passamos a tarde toda juntos. Estar com Amus me fazia sentir leve, porém aquele sentimento de que ele não era James insistia em permanecer.

No fim do dia resolvi ligar para minha mãe e contar as novidades, inclusive falar sobre esses sentimentos turbulentos que não me deixavam por nada.

\- Então quer dizer que a minha filhinha está namorando? – Minha mãe não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, havia acabado de contar a ela sobre meu encontro com Amus.

\- Lily está o que? – Meu pai surgiu na tela com uma cara assustada – Pensei que você gostasse do James, filha.

Que bom, teria que conversar com os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Eles estavam me olhando questionadores agora.

\- Eu gosto sim, pai, inclusive a todo tempo minha mente fica querendo comparar os dois – Relatei tristemente minha confusão interna – Mas ele não quer nada comigo então estou seguindo em frente. Mas não estou namorando Amus, estamos nos _conhecendo_.

\- Isso mesmo, minha filha, vai ver que logo essa confusão toda passa e você nem vai lembrar de James – Minha mãe parecia acreditar mesmo nisso, então me permiti ter esperanças.

Meu pai apenas parecia reflexivo, mas por fim resolveu se manifestar.

\- Apenas curta, meu bem, sem essa carga toda. Você é jovem, tem que aproveitar – Finalizou dando um sorriso carinhoso.

Conversar com eles era sempre bom e me fazia sentir menos falta de casa. Dormi mais leve depois disso.

Acordamos bem cedo na segunda-feira, tomei café com Amus e ele prometeu almoçar comigo e meus amigos. Embora quisesse ficar um pouco mais distante de James, não queria fazer isso com o restante do pessoal e não é como se eles fossem completos estranhos.

Dorcas se aproximou de mim, Lene e Alice parecendo animada, mas nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vou falar com Remus hoje, me desejem sorte – Todas nós cruzamos os dedos e murmuramos palavras de encorajamento pra ela.

As aulas da manhã acabaram rápido e quando percebi estava tensa para o almoço, como se fosse ser apresentada para os pais do meu namorado. Amus nem era meu namorado! E a única coisa que estava tentando fazer era criar uma ponte entre meu ficante (?) e meus amigos.

\- Vamos? – Amus me chamou parando ao meu lado com um sorriso fofo. Os outros já tinha ido há pouco enquanto eu o esperava vir de sua aula.

\- Claro – Devolvi o sorriso e nos encaminhamos para o salão principal.

Quando nos sentamos o pessoal estava começando a comer, então não chegamos muito atrasados.

\- Pessoal, hoje Amus vai comer com a gente, vocês se importam? – Perguntei apenas por educação, eles claramente não se importariam.

Tudo ocorreu normalmente, Amus não ficou deslocado e minha tensão inicial se mostrou desnecessária. A única coisa estranha foi James ter ficado calado todo o tempo, o normal dele era mais falar do que comer.

\- Está tudo bem, James? – Não resisti a curiosidade e tive que perguntar.

\- Sim, por que não estaria? – Nem me olhou direito ao responder, estranhei sua frieza, mas decidi ignorar.

\- Está animado para o campeonato, Amus? – Ouvi Lene perguntar – Ano passado você torceu o pé e nem pôde participar dos jogos.

Sério isso? Não sabia, mas era de se imaginar que Lene soubesse, ela é super ligada em esportes, não seria diferente aqui nas competições do colégio.

\- Muito animado. Pode não parecer, mas sou competitivo ao extremo – Respondeu com um animação que era realmente visível – Tenho certeza que levaremos a taça esse ano, Potter tem nos treinado bem.

James que começara a prestar atenção na conversa apenas deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Ele realmente não estava normal, em outros tempos teria dado um sorriso convencido e voltado a conversa totalmente para ele.

Ele percebeu minha sobrancelha erguida em sua direção, mas fingiu não entender.

O almoço continuou e o assunto que perdurou foram só os jogos que começariam dali três semanas, no início de maio. Eu é claro estaria torcendo por todos eles.

\- Estou tentando convencer Lily a competir também, mas tem sido difícil – Amus comentou despretensiosamente – Ouvi dizer que ela luta muito bem, amanhã irei conferir

A última frase foi finalizada com um beijo rápido em minha bochecha, o que me deixou corada ao extremo. Toda essa demonstração em público era nova para mim, não conseguia não ficar envergonhada.

\- Pode desistir, nós tentamos convencê-la todos anos, mas ela é irredutível – Alice comentou revirando os olhos. Ela também era muito competitiva e não aceitava bem a minha inércia frente aos jogos.

\- Ela luta bem mesmo, tenho certeza de que daria a Hogwarts uma medalha de ouro – James pela primeira vez se manifestou por vontade própria – Mas realmente, tentar fazê-la lutar é inútil.

\- Ouça as vozes da razão – Disse a Amus – Nada, nem ninguém me faz competir.

Terminamos de almoçar em meio a assuntos banais sobre as matérias e as provas que viriam depois do fim dos jogos. Estávamos felizes, afinal o ano letivo já estava caminhando para o fim.

As aulas da tarde prosseguiram normalmente e não vi Amus mais, precisava colocar algumas matérias em dias e não conseguiria fazer isso com ele ao lado.

Estava estudando tranquilamente na mesa que tínhamos no quarto quando Lene chegou desesperada.

\- Lily – Me chamou prolongando a última sílaba e choramingando pediu – Me ajuda por favor.

\- O que foi, Lene? – A olhei preocupada, ela estava com uma cara péssima.

\- Eu não sei fazer os exercícios de química e aquele idiota do Sirius disse que hoje não poderia fazer nada – Se jogou em sua cama parecendo frustrada com a situação.

\- Vem aqui, eu te ajudo. Aprendi uns macetes legais que vão te ajudar.

\- Sério, Lily? Muito obrigada – Disse isso enquanto se levantava rapidamente da cama e se jogava em cima de mim para me abraçar.

Ficamos estudando até mais tarde, Dorcas e Alice foram dormir e nós ficamos ali. Mas valeu a pena, Lene conseguiu resolver algumas questões e aprendeu todos os macetes, já não iria tão mal assim.

**POV Sirius**

Estava indo me encontrar com Lene na biblioteca para resolvermos a lista de exercícios que Slughorn passara e precisava enfrentar duas coisas: a raiva que ela deveria estar sentindo de mim e a minha vontade de beijá-la novamente.

Desde a festa de James que aquele único beijo idiota não sai da minha mente e me perturba todos os dias, inclusive quando estou beijando outra garota. Eu estava muito irritado comigo mesmo por isso, achei que fosse durar só uns dois dias, mas não.

Quando cheguei ela já se encontrava curvada sobre o papel e escrevendo ferozmente, me permiti admirá-la por um instante. Quando ela havia ficado tão bonita? Pelo que me lembro, quando éramos amigos ela não passava de uma menina magricela e pálida, nada parecida com o que é hoje. Uma pena eu não ter percebido isso antes dela começar a me odiar.

\- Vai ficar só me olhando ou vai vir fazer algo também? – Me assustei com sua voz se dirigindo a mim _carinhosamente._

Não me dei o trabalho de responder apenas me dirigi até ela e me joguei na cadeira ao seu lado.

\- E aí, como está nosso progresso? – Abri meu sorriso de sempre para tentar amenizar a situação.

\- Nosso progresso? Até onde eu sei, só eu fiz algo até agora e sou a única que está se preocupando com isso aqui – Seu olhos azuis me fulminavam. Mesmo irritada ela conseguia continuar bonita, como?

\- Então me dá isso aí, deixa eu dar uma olhada.

Depois disso ficamos horas a fio quebrando a cabeça para resolver aquelas atividades. Nossa sorte foi Lily ter ajudado Lene com algumas coisas, se não estaríamos ferrados.

Tive que triplicar o esforço que estava fazendo para prestar atenção, Lene resolveu que era uma boa hora para se banhar em perfume e aquilo estava me distraindo a todo momento.

\- Desisto, não consigo resolver a questão 20 – Lene soou frustrada e jogou o lápis na mesa enquanto se encostava na cadeira e fechava os olhos.

\- Deixa eu ver se consigo – Tentei ajudar, mas obtive uma risadinha irônica que me fez olhá-la com uma sobrancelha erguida – Está duvidando de mim?

\- Estou – Me olhou desafiadora de onde estava e eu não pude deixar de notar o quanto ela ficava bonita assim também – Se eu não consegui quem dirá você.

\- Pois então veremos.

E Pelos próximos quinze minutos me dediquei apenas a aquela questão enquanto Lene adiantava outras.

\- Pronto – Passei a folha a ela mostrando a questão finalizada, realmente havia dado trabalho, mas acho que respondi certo.

Ela me olhou com descrença e eu apenas devolvi com um olhar e um sorriso divertido.

Era tão fácil irritá-la que eu não resistia, era a única forma de ter a atenção dela em mim, em outras situações ela apenas me ignorava. E como o bom orgulhoso que sou, não admitia isso, por isso estava sempre a implicando.

Não havíamos falado sobre o beijo ainda e estava curioso para saber como ela agiria se eu perguntasse, por esse motivo, minutos depois quando o sono estava querendo nos vencer resolvi deixar o ambiente mais _divertido_.

\- Lenezinha – Nesse momento ela me olhou com raiva pelo apelido, mas não me intimidou – Eu estava pensando...

\- Não sabia que você fazia esse tipo de coisa – Me interrompeu com ironia.

Ignorei e dei meu melhor sorriso cafajeste pelo que falaria a seguir.

\- Estamos só nós dois aqui – Continuei como se ela não tivesse me interrompido – O que acha de repetir o que aconteceu aquele dia na casa de James?

Me aproximei mais dela ao terminar de falar, demonstrando meu claro interesse. Lene não se afastou, mas seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho de raiva.

\- Nem se me pagassem um milhão de libras.

\- Para Lene – Coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás e me aproximei mais um pouco – Vai me dizer que não foi o melhor beijo da sua vida?

Eu estava pegando pesado, qualquer outra garota teria me agarrado, mas não ela sendo orgulhosa como era.

\- Deve ter sido o melhor da sua. Nunca te vi ficar com uma garota mais do que uma vez e comigo você quer repetir? – Dessa vez ela me pegou, e eu não pude controlar o vermelho em minhas bochechas.

Mas não iria desistir, não quando já estava quase lá.

\- E se for? – Provoquei desenhando seus lábios com o polegar enquanto olhava em seus olhos – Não pode me culpar por querer de novo.

Percebi ela tremer levemente com meu gesto e descer os olhos para meus lábios. Encarei como uma deixa para concretizar o que eu estava desejando há alguns dias.

Dessa vez o beijo foi calmo e não houve resistência alguma da parte dela. Eu nunca havia beijado ninguém daquele jeito, era sempre quente e afobado, não _carinhoso _e _delicado_. Quando senti sua mão em minha nuca me trazendo mais para perto percebi que ela _queria_ aquilo ali também. A percepção disso me fez sentir quente por dentro junto com a constatação assustadora de que realmente seu beijo era mesmo o melhor que já tinha experimentado.

Desci beijos pelo seu pescoço e com satisfação a percebi se arrepiar ao meu toque. Nunca tirei as mãos de sua cintura e costas, afinal era de Lene que estávamos falando, se fosse qualquer outra garota isso não teria durado cinco segundos.

\- Por que é tão bom te beijar, hein? – Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela me apertou mais contra si. Olhei novamente em seus olhos antes de beijá-la, dessa vez um pouco mais afoito que o anterior.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, as questões de química completamente esquecidas por nós, até que fomos interrompidos por um pigarro um pouco alto demais.

\- Acredito que já seja hora de irem para seus dormitórios, não acham? – Mandame Pince nos encarava com um olhar mortal – Acho que já _estudaram _demaiss.

Notei a ironia em seu tom de voz e apenas dei um sorriso amarelo em sua direção. Mal vi quando Lene pegou suas coisas e saiu apressada em direção a porta, rapidamente peguei minhas coisas também e fui em sua direção, não a deixaria fugir depois disso.

\- Que vergonha, que vergonha, que vergonha – A ouvi murmurar quando cheguei perto dela.

\- Relaxa, Lene, não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ela presencia algo do tipo – Disse em um tom ameno para tranquiliza-la.

\- Mas é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo – Parou e me encarou com o rosto extremamente corado – Agora não vou ter coragem de voltar aqui nunca mais.

\- Não é pra tanto, vai – Disse carinhoso passando a mão em seus cabelos.

\- Não é para você que está acostumado com isso – Replicou enquanto revirava os olhos e voltava a andar.

Andamos por um tempo em silêncio, não sabia o que dizer, em outros casos provavelmente iria embora e não precisava dar nenhuma satisfação a menina, mas com ela não era assim.

\- Sirius – Me chamou parando um pouco antes de chegarmos em seu dormitório – Isso que aconteceu entre nós, não sai daqui, certo? Eu não vou contar para as meninas e você não contará para os garotos também, estou entendida?

Seu tom autoritário me divertiu e não pude deixar de pegar no pé dela.

\- Poxa, mas só porque ia chegar contando vantagem no quarto de que peguei uma das meninas mais gatas do colégio?

Ela corou com meu elogio, mas não se deixou levar.

\- Me promete por favor.

\- Tudo bem, não vou falar para ninguém – Cedi, afinal de contas não queria chateá-la com isso.

\- E.. – Pareceu hesitar antes de conseguir concluir – Promete também que isso não vai se repetir.

Pensei um pouco antes de responde-la e nunca tive tanta certeza de algo quando a respondi.

\- Isso eu não posso te prometer, Lene – Aproveitei a curta distância que nos separava e envolvi seu corpo com meus braços a puxando para um selinho demorado – Boa noite, linda.

Saí dali com um único pensamento em minha mente: o que havia acontecido com Sirius Maior Pegador de Hogwarts Black?

**POV Lene**

Ferrada.

Eu estava completamente ferrada.

Poxa vida, por que logo eu? Sério, eu estava tão bem, quietinha no meu canto, mas aquele cachorro tinha que vir me perturbar.

E quem eu queria enganar com aquela indiferença fingida? Se eu fosse assim tão forte não teria cedido em nenhuma das vezes. _Mas era tão difícil. _Por que ele tinha que ser tão bonito?

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Era isso que eu era, uma bela idiota.

Me joguei na cama com esses pensamentos deprimentes. Para minha sorte as meninas já estavam dormindo e eu não teria que enfrentar nenhum interrogatório, elas provavelmente perceberia que há algo de errado comigo.

Mas quer saber? Agora eu estou diferente, não tenho mais 13 anos e ao invés de ficar choramingando pelos cantos vou tirar proveito da situação. Sirius não é de ficar com uma mesma garota muitas vezes, logo ele se cansa de vir atrás de mim e parte para outra.

Mas enquanto isso não acontece por que não aproveitar aquele corpinho?

Ideias fervilhavam minha cabeça e eu já tinha um plano para fazê-lo comer na minha mão.

Sirius Black, você mexeu com a garota errada.

* * *

**N.A: Olá, pessoinhas! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Tá aí mais um capítulo, o que acham que Lene está aprontando?**


	12. Crescer é necessário

**POV Dorcas**

Estava em uma sala qualquer do terceiro andar esperando Remus para nossa primeira aula. Minha ansiedade me fez chegar vinte minutos antes do horário marcado, então agora me encontrava sentada em uma cadeira balançando a perna direita furiosamente.

Fui surpreendida quando a porta se abriu dois minutos depois de eu ter olhado para o relógio pela quinta vez. Pelo visto não era a única a chegar antes do horário.

\- Oi, Dorcas – Remus me cumprimentou um tanto quanto ofegante. Provavelmente havia subido as escadas depressa – Está aqui há muito tempo?

\- Nada, acabei de chegar – Menti com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Que bom, detesto deixar as pessoas esperando – Me deu um sorriso fofo enquanto se sentava próximo a mim. Senti meu coração acelerar quando o cheiro de seu perfume me atingiu, acho que não seria tão fácil assim tentar conquista-lo – Vamos começar?

\- Claro – Respondi pegando meu caderno – Mas antes de começarmos queria te agradecer. Você não tem a obrigação de me ajudar, mas mesmo assim está aqui. Poderia estar se divertindo ou algo do tipo...

\- É um prazer poder te ajudar, Dorcas – Ele me interrompeu antes que eu continuasse meu falatório. Sua mão voando automaticamente para a minha.

Ao perceber o contato Remus corou e desviou o olhar de mim para o seus cadernos.

\- Então vamos lá – Mudou de assunto rapidamente – No que você tem mais dúvida?

\- Em tudo? – Disse meio incerta e sem graça, iria dar trabalho pra ele.

\- Ok... Então vamos começar pelos conteúdos que tenho certeza que vão cair na prova.

Descobri que Remus era um ótimo professor, por vezes me peguei distraída por sua beleza, mas apesar disso consegui começar a entender muita coisa. Talvez tivesse jeito para mim, afinal.

\- A Lei dos Cossenos estabelece que em qualquer triângulo, o quadrado de um dos lados, corresponde à soma dos quadrados dos outros dois lados, menos o dobro do produto desses dois lados pelo cosseno do ângulo entre eles – Remus disse com toda fluência de quem sabe o conteúdo, mas parou ao ver a confusão em meu rosto – Complicado demais?

\- Muito, pra que eu tenho que saber disso? Que coisa inútil – Repliquei revoltada com a matéria – Sério mesmo, se eu dependesse disso para viver, morreria.

\- Não é tão difícil assim depois que você entende – Disse compassivo – Vamos fazer uns exercícios para ver se você consegue compreender melhor o conceito na prática.

Ficamos ali um bom tempo até que eu entendesse essa parte, mas no fim consegui responder uma questão sozinha.

\- Parabéns, o resultado está certo – Remus me parabenizou com um sorriso lindo – Pelo visto você está aprendendo, agora é só treinar mais um pouco para sanar todas as dúvidas que puderem surgir.

\- Ai, muito obrigada, de verdade – Exclamei emocionada o abraçando subitamente – Você é a primeira pessoa que consegue me fazer entender isso aqui, Lily e Alice já tentaram milhares de vezes, mas nunca deu certo.

\- Desse jeito você me constrange – Retribui meu abraço meio sem jeito – Mas fico feliz por te ver assim.

Me afastei dele, pois já estava ficando íntimo demais e ao constatar as horas levei um susto.

\- Já são mais de dez! Nem vi o tempo passar.

Ao lado de Remus as horas voavam, era sempre assim. Recolhemos nossos materiais e saímos dali em direção aos dormitórios. Resolvi que era a hora de jogar um verde.

\- Remus – Chamei-o e ele me encarou inquisidor – Você ainda está saindo com a Vance?

\- Não – Respondeu direto e com uma cara de asco que me agradou muito – Acho que a gente não tinha muita química.

\- Isso é verdade, vocês não combinavam mesmo – Concordei fervorosamente ao passo que ele estranhou minha reação.

\- Parece que você já tinha uma opinião formada sobre isso – Replicou com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Por que acha que não combinamos?

Droga porque ele não podia ser um pouquinho menos esperto?

\- Pelo seu jeito você parece gostar de garotas mais reservadas – Tipo eu quem sabe? - e a Vance é muito atirada, é mais a cara do Sirius e do James. Mas o que eu posso falar né? Não é como se eu ficasse observando com qual perfil de garotas você costuma sair.

Mentira eu observava sim.

Ele não era como os meninos que ficavam com várias garotas, mas pelo que eu me lembre já saiu com um número bastante considerável. E isso me desanimava, pois geralmente eram meninas bonitas e legais, ou seja uma concorrência um pouco injusta. Não que eu me achasse feia, de forma alguma, mas talvez não fosse o tipo dele.

\- Você não está errada, realmente esse é meu tipo de garota – Disse olhando em meus olhos e me deixando um pouco desnorteada – E qual seria o _seu_ tipo?

Opa, fui pega de surpresa com essa.

\- Gosto de caras inteligentes – Consegui disfarçar sem precisar mentir, vai que ele pegava a indireta – Aqui em Hogwarts tem poucos.

\- Que maldade – Disse divertido, não conseguindo esconder um sorriso – Mas não deixa de ser verdade. Você parece ser bem seletiva, pelo que já percebi não sai com muitos garotos.

Então quer dizer que _ele_ anda reparando com quem eu saio? Bom saber.

\- Confesso que não gosto de sair com os caras sem ter o mínimo de sentimento por eles, acho tedioso e constrangedor.

\- Interessante – Concluiu parando em frente a porta do meu quarto e como quem não quer nada perguntou –Então me diga, existe alguém aqui com quem você sairia?

\- Existe – Respondi antes que pudesse pensar na revelação que essa resposta traria.

Ele não escondeu o sorriso divertido que apareceu em seu rosto, devia se sentir muito sagaz retirando aquela informação de mim tão facilmente.

\- Bom saber – E com um beijo em minha bochecha se despediu – Boa noite, Dorcas.

\- Boa noite, Remus.

E eu que zoava a Lily por se derreter pelo James, me encontrava da mesma forma naquele momento.

Ao entrar no quarto percebi que Lene não havia chegado ainda, pelo visto não era apenas eu que estava com dificuldade em alguma matéria.

Estava tão cansada que nem vi o momento em que o sono chegou.

**POV James**

As palavras de Diggory continuavam a martelar em minha cabeça. O que ele quis dizer com aquilo de não ser igual a mim por saber como se trata uma mulher? Eu sei tratar uma mulher e muito bem! É por isso que elas gostam de mim.

Ok, algumas já tiveram seus corações partidos, mas eu sempre deixei claro que não queria nada sério com elas. Se uma ou outra se iludia o problema era delas!

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Remus que acabava de chegar.

\- Pela sua cara a _aula_ foi boa – Zoei não resistindo ao ver sua expressão de bobo apaixonado.

\- Acho que ao invés de estudar matemática, eles estudaram biologia – Frank que ainda não tinha pegado no sono também caçoou.

\- Não aconteceu nada demais se vocês querem saber – Remus retrucou revirando os olhos enquanto começava a trocar de roupa.

\- Então explica pra gente por que chegou com esse sorrisinho – Eu nunca deixava barato, se tinha a oportunidade de pegar no pé de alguém ia até o fim.

\- É coisa de gente apaixonada, James, você não entenderia – Ironizou se referindo a nossa última conversa sobre sentimentos – Inclusive Frank fica o tempo todo assim.

Não pude deixar de rir, pois era a mais pura verdade.

\- Engraçadinhos, vocês dois – Frank cortou - Conta aí pra gente como foi, cara.

\- Só estudamos, já disse, voltando pra cá conversamos um pouco, mas nada muito relevante.

\- Não sei como você consegue ser tão lerdo – Comentei – Na primeira oportunidade eu teria agarrado ela.

\- As coisas não funcionam assim quando você quer mais do que só se aproveitar da garota – Remus agora parecia irritado – Sei que pra você pode parecer simples, mas para se conquistar alguém de verdade um beijo não é suficiente.

\- É verdade, se Dorcas é especial, ele tem que saber como trata-la para que ela não se sinta descartável – Frank conseguiu ser profundo dessa vez – Convenhamos que você não é o melhor para opinar sobre isso.

\- Exato – Remus concordou.

\- O que querem dizer com isso? Que eu não sei como _tratar _uma mulher? – De novo isso? Não é possível.

\- Sim – Por coincidência os dois responderam juntos, mas apenas Remus continuou – Você pode ter muitas garotas querendo uma chance contigo, James. Mas duvido alguma querer algo sério, pode até topar, mas vai viver com medo de ser trocada.

\- É verdade, fora que as garotas legais de verdade, correm de caras como você e Sirius – Frank alfinetou – Não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas só pegam meninas fúteis, metidas, arrogantes e sem querer ser maldoso, até burrinhas.

\- Garotas como a Lene, Lily, Alice e Dorcas são exemplos claros de que não se rendem ao charme de vocês – Remus apontou inteligentemente – Isso porque elas tem mais do que roupas, maquiagem e festas na cabeça.

\- Eu mesmo não iria ter paciência para sair com meninas como Felicity Wright ou Melanie Dickens – Frank continuou – Gosto da sensação de construir um sentimento com alguém, compartilhar experiências e vivências com essa pessoa. Namorar é bacana, cara, um dia você deveria tentar.

\- Mas antes ele precisa segurar esses hormônios, ou nenhuma garota legal vai querer ele – Remus caçoou e Frank concordou. Agora eu era vítima de chacota, só faltava isso mesmo.

\- Imagine só, James, alguém fazendo com Lily exatamente o que você faz com outras meninas? Digo em _todos_ os aspectos – Frank deixou essa ideia no ar e a verdade me atingiu em cheio.

Realmente eu era um cafajeste.

Quem eu achava que era para usar as garotas daquele jeito? Imaginar Lily sendo tratada da mesma forma que eu tratava outras garotas me revirou o estômago, e se eu achava que ela não merecia aquilo, por que outras garotas mereceriam?

Não consegui responder Remus e Frank, pois fomos interrompidos com a chegada de Sirius que ostentava um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto.

Aproveitei a deixa para me deitar e não precisar voltar ao assunto, já ia me martirizar demais só com o que já ouvi.

Adormeci com um pensamento em mente: eu precisava mudar minhas atitudes e deixar de ser tão moleque.

**POV Lily**

\- Lily! – Ouvi Lene sussurrar meu nome antes de sairmos do quarto para ir tomar café – Preciso falar com você.

Ela parecia nervosa com o que quer que fosse falar então apenas pedi Dorcas e Alice para irem na frente.

\- O que você tem, Lene? – Perguntei enquanto a observava andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

\- Você tem que me prometer que o que eu vou te falar agora não vai sair daqui. Eu estou com tanta vergonha! – Disse a última frase com as mãos no rosto e se jogando em sua cama.

\- Estou ficando preocupada, fala logo o que aconteceu – Me aproximei dela afastando seus pés para que pudesse sentar em sua cama também.

Ela me olhou fixamente por alguns segundos antes de soltar.

\- Eu fiquei com Sirius na festa de James e ontem também – Ela mordia os lábios nervosamente.

\- Você o que? – Eu estava em choque – Achei que se odiassem.

Ela apenas me lançou um olhar incrédulo.

\- Tá se odiar é demais, mas ficarem se pegando também é – Não conseguia acreditar naquilo – Me conta como isso aconteceu.

\- Sei lá como aconteceu, Lily – Ela tinha o olhar perdido como se estivesse tentando se lembrar – Eu só sei que Sirius tem um jeito sedutor irresistível, é impossível não ceder.

Não sabia o que dizer, eu não achava Sirius nada _irresistível_, tudo bem que ele é bem gato e tudo mais, porém não conseguia o ver dessa forma.

\- Eu só precisava contar para alguém – Desabafou – Estava com vergonha de falar com as meninas e me senti mais confortável em falar só com você.

Eu já estava entendendo tudo.

\- Você está com vergonha de assumir que gostou de ficar com ele porque é demais para seu orgulho, não é? – Eu conhecia Lene bem demais e conseguia ler suas emoções muito facilmente – Mas duas vezes, Lene?

\- Na verdade não foram exatamente só _duas _vezes – A olhei questionadora – Na festa de James foi sim só um beijo, mas ontem, foram vários.

Não consegui segurar a risada, ela estava com uma cara de derrota que era muito cômica.

\- Para de rir, Lily! Estamos em um assunto sério aqui.

\- Desculpe, Lene – Enxuguei algumas lágrimas de riso e continuei – É que essa situação é um pouco ridícula, você sempre dizia que não ficaria com ele nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da Terra.

\- Exatamente por isso que eu estou assim, como pude cair nos encantos dele?

\- Não seria a primeira vez, não é? – A olhei com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Como havia dito, conhecia Lene muito bem, sabia que anos atrás ela tinha queda (um precipício talvez) por Sirius. Mas com o tempo a relação deles mudou e se tornou o que é hoje.

\- Como você sabe? – Apenas lhe dei um olhar incrédulo que dispensou resposta – Ok, isso não vem ao caso.

\- Como vocês vão ficar agora? Sirius quer assumir algo com você ou foi só curtição mesmo? – É claro que a última opção era a mais óbvia, mas não queria ser direta assim.

\- É nesse ponto que queria chegar com você – Sua postura passou de levemente desesperada para analista – Sirius não é de ficar com uma garota mais de uma vez, são raros os casos e geralmente se a garota insistir muito. Mas ontem ele deixou claro que vai tentar ficar comigo de novo.

Ela me contou brevemente como tudo havia acontecido e a única coisa que me veio à mente foi James dizendo que Sirius já havia lhe falado que Lene era a única garota que mexia com ele. E eu como a boa amiga que era contei isso a ela.

Um sorriso maléfico apareceu em seu rosto e eu fiquei curiosa para saber o que se passava naquela mentezinha maligna.

\- Bom, isso colabora e muito para meu plano dar certo.

\- Plano? Que plano, Lene?

\- Lily, pensa comigo, do que Sirius mais se gaba por aí?

\- De ser irresistível e ter todas as mulheres aos seus pés – Não estava entendendo onde Lene queria chegar com aquilo.

\- Exatamente, de agora em diante se Sirius quiser ficar comigo eu não vou negar, afinal de contas foi bom pra caramba e eu também aproveitei – Lene não estava fazendo muito sentido para mim, mas aguardei que ela continuasse – No entanto eu vou agir como se não fosse nada pra mim, como se não significasse, como se ele fosse só mais um. Pra justamente atingir o ego dele, vou tratar o Sirius da mesma forma que ele trata todas as garotas.

Não pude deixar de ficar preocupada com esse plano, Lene até podia se passar de durona sem sentimentos, mas eu sabia que ela não era assim. O risco de ela sair machucada disso tudo era muito maior do que o de Sirius ser afetado.

\- Lene, toma cuidado, você pode acabar se apaixonando e no fim o tiro pode sair pela culatra.

\- Fique tranquila, Lily, eu sei cuidar de mim.

Não disse mais nada a ela, quando Lene enfiava algo em sua cabeça, ninguém tirava. Lene deu o assunto por encerrado e nos encaminhamos para tomar café.

\- Me conta como você e Amus estão – Ela mudou de assunto agora que nos dirigíamos ao Salão Principal.

\- Estamos bem, enquanto não tem sentimento envolvido vai dando certo – Dei de ombros – Só espero que ele não me surpreenda com um pedido de namoro.

\- Não gosta dele o suficiente para assumir esse compromisso?

Apenas neguei com a cabeça em resposta.

\- Mas por quanto tempo pretende levar assim?

\- Não sei dizer, tudo está tão recente, não vejo porque me preocupar com isso agora.

\- Se você pensa assim, então está tudo bem.

Quando chegamos na mesa todos já estavam terminando de comer.

\- Demoraram, hein – Alice reclamou com a boca cheia de comida.

\- Precisava da ajuda de Lily para um projeto aí – Lene respondeu de modo evasivo. Percebi que ela nem olhou na direção de Sirius, pelo visto já estava pondo seu "projeto" em ação.

Olhei para James que andava estranho nos últimos dias, parecia que era ele quem estava se afastando de mim e não o contrário. Não podia negar que sentia falta dele, nossos momentos juntos eram sempre os melhores e nada os substituía. Sim, fazia pouco tempo que as coisas tinham mudado, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Observei Narcisa Black se aproximar e não tive um bom pressentimento. Ela era uma das maiores vacas desse colégio, sempre desagradável e arrogante, agia como se todo mundo fosse um monte de bosta que ela tinha que desviar para não pisar. Muito diferente do primo, Sirius, que também não a suportava.

O pior disso tudo é que ela era linda de morrer, loira e com um corpo de dar inveja. Não surpreendentemente ela enlaçou o pescoço de James (que não a vira chegar, pois estava de costas) por trás e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. A atenção da mesa agora estava neles.

\- James, fofuxo! – Exclamou com sua voz enjoada e ainda sem soltar seu pescoço – Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de dar um passeio comigo nos jardins mais tarde, relembrar os velhos tempos, sabe?

Só de pensar que James ficou com essa loira aguada me dava nojo, mas isso já tinha um bom tempo.

James que surpreendentemente não esboçou muita reação com todo esse showzinho apenas tirou os braços dela de seu pescoço, a afastou e respondeu calmamente.

\- Não estou muito a fim, Narcisa.

Como assim? James Potter rejeitando uma loira gostosona? O mundo estava de pernas para o ar. Aparentemente eu não era a única incrédula ali.

\- Como assim não está a fim, James? – A Black parecia furiosa, acho que nunca tinha levado um fora na vida, ainda mais com telespectadores.

\- Não estando, não quero sair com você – Respondeu tranquilamente enquanto ajeitava seus óculos no rosto.

Black abria e fechava a boca várias vezes como se não acreditasse naquilo, mas vendo que seria vergonhoso fazer escândalo, saiu batendo os pés.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com James Potter? – Foi Sirius quem perguntou, expressando a incredulidade de todos.

\- Vocês viram a cara dela? Adorei! – Lene interrompeu tendo um acesso de risada. Os outros que estavam segurando o riso acabaram se rendendo também e eu os segui.

O sino soou avisando que era hora de nos encaminharmos para a primeira aula daquela quarta-feira. Como sempre, pegava essa aula com James e ia aproveitar a deixa para o inquirir a respeito do fora que ele dera em Narcisa.

Tive que correr atrás dele para o alcançar, outra coisa estranha, ele sempre me esperava.

\- James, me espera – Chamei já me aproximando e fazendo-o parar – Que pressa é essa pra assistir a aula do professor Binns?

\- A pressa é para fugir das perguntas – Respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Lamento, mas isso não será possível – Brinquei – O que deu em você para dar um fora na Black daquele jeito?

\- Não deu nada, eu só não quis, oras.

\- Isso que é estranho, você não querer – O olhei sem entender – Na verdade nos últimos dias você tem andado diferente, aconteceu algo?

Ele parou e me encarou profundamente com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos atrás das lentes de seus óculos.

\- Aconteceu algo sim. Ouvi algumas verdades e agora estou repensando umas atitudes minhas – E saiu andando novamente antes que eu dissesse algo. Eu o segui mais curiosa do que nunca.

\- E você não vai me dizer o que te falaram e quais atitudes você está repensando? – Indaguei curiosa.

\- Você tem os seus segredos e eu tenho os meus – Respondeu piscando marotamente.

\- Poxa, James, isso não é justo!

\- Relaxa, Lily – Finalizou – Quando eu me sentir à vontade pra falar você vai ser a primeira a saber.

Havíamos chegado na sala e junto com a gente o professor Binns, então não conseguimos continuar com o assunto.

James me deixara encucada, no entanto não poderia exigir que ele me falasse nada, afinal como ele mesmo tinha dito eu também tinha meus segredos. É claro que eu só escondia dele porque era exatamente sobre ele o segredo, mas enfim.

Fiquei o observando pegar no sono, ele sempre dormia nessa aula e só estudava pelas minhas anotações depois, e o idiota ainda conseguia se sair bem. Ele ficava tão lindo assim, dormindo, sereno.

Ainda achava inacreditável o fato de que havíamos no beijado, eu sempre me pegava lembrando, era inevitável, principalmente antes de dormir. James sempre foi um sonho inalcançável para mim, mesmo estando tão perto. E agora com Amus eu conseguia perceber que nunca seria a mesma coisa, aquele negócio de tentar curar um amor com o outro é pura balela. Meus sentimentos por James não diminuíram nem um milímetro, muito pelo contrário, estava sentindo muita falta de sua companhia, mesmo que fizesse pouco tempo que as coisas haviam mudado.

Estendi minha mão para espantar um bichinho que se aproximou do rosto de James e aproveitei para fazer carinho em seus cabelos, que embora bagunçados, eram sempre macios. Ele abriu os olhos levemente e ao perceber que era eu, apenas deu um sorriso tranquilo e voltou a cochilar. Voltei a prestar atenção na aula, sem deixar de fazer o carinho nele.

Uma hora e dez minutos depois estávamos deixando a sala.

\- Seu cafuné é muito bom, Lily – James elogiou passando o braço por cima dos meus ombros enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a aula de biologia no andar de cima – Impossível se manter acordado com ele.

\- Nada te mantém acordado na aula de Binns – O contradisse divertida.

\- Mas com seu cafuné o sono foi mais profundo – Replicou piscando pra mim – Hey, você quer matar essa aula e dar uma volta nos jardins? Te prometo que não vamos ser pegos.

Eu deveria ter dito não, mas ele estava com uma cara marota tão fofa que eu não resisti.

\- Tudo bem, mas se nos pegarem digo que você me obrigou.

\- Sim senhora! – Disse sorridente e batendo continência.

**James POV**

\- Estava precisando fazer isso – Comentei quando nos sentamos em uma árvore frente ao lago – Não aguento mais essas aulas, quero férias.

Lily me olhou reprovadora.

\- Até parece que você estuda muito assim pra ficar cansado – Revirou os olhos divertida – Só consegue tirar notas boas porque é anormalmente inteligente.

\- Isso seria inveja? – Brinquei.

\- Pior que sim viu – Ela estava com uma cara desgostosa – Diferente de você eu preciso estudar horrores pra aprender alguma coisa.

\- Sei – A olhei desconfiado – Você é a melhor em todas as matérias, ninguém consegue esse feito, as vezes é muito bom em uma ou em outra, não em todas.

\- Em física eu não sou tão boa assim – Ela replicou – McGonagall consegue me ferrar. Inclusive, você podia me ajudar com aquelas questões que ela deixou pra gente.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem – Pisquei pra ela.

Decidi que deitar a cabeça em seu colo seria uma boa ideia, então eu o fiz, já estava com saudade daquele cafuné que tinha recebido agora pouco. Ela apenas me olhou questionadora, acho que indignada com a minha folga, mas como não disse nada resolvi permanecer ali.

\- Daqui a pouco você vai dormir e eu vou ficar entediada – Lily reclamou começando a mexer em meus cabelos.

\- Vou não, já dormi o suficiente por hoje – Lhe lancei um sorriso e peguei uma mecha de seu cabelo para mexer também – Há quanto tempo não corta o cabelo?

\- Não sei, acho que uns dez meses. Se não me engano cortei no verão passado – Respondeu parecendo pensar.

\- Está enorme – Constatei percebendo que ele começava a chegar ao fim de suas costas – Combina com você.

\- Também estou gostando, nunca deixei desse tamanho – Disse analisando as pontas do próprio cabelo – Mas está começando a me dar trabalho.

Não respondi nada, apenas continuei olhando seu rosto que continha mais sardas do que me lembrava. O que mais me chamou atenção foram seus olhos, eu sempre soube que eles eram verdes, mas nunca havia notado o quanto eles eram bonitos e o quanto combinavam com seu cabelo. Por alguns minutos fiquei fascinado com o brilho deles, seria felicidade? Felicidade por causa de _Amus Diggory_?

\- Lily, como você e o Diggory estão? – Minha curiosidade foi mais forte que o bom senso e tive que perguntar. Mas isso seria algo normal de amigos conversarem, não? Sobre seus ficantes, rolos e afins? Certo, nós nunca conversávamos sobre as _minhas _ficantes, mas meus "namoros" certamente não duravam mais que dois dias – Vocês parecem bem sérios.

Ela corou e desviou o olhar para o lago antes de me responder.

\- Depende do seu conceito de sério. Não estamos namorando, pelo menos ele não me pediu.

\- E você está bem com isso? – Se Diggory a magoasse iria cumprir aquilo que havia prometido a ele no vestiário sem remorso.

\- Muito bem, na verdade se ele pedisse eu não sei se conseguiria responder que sim – E percebendo minha cara de confusão acrescentou – Eu acho que pra namorar tem que envolver algum sentimento, sabe? E por enquanto ainda não sinto isso, estamos só nos conhecendo e nos curtindo por enquanto.

Lily não estava apaixonada pelo Diggory? Então não era ele o rapaz que ela havia me dito nutrir sentimentos. Isso com certeza alegrou meu dia.

Tentei esconder o sorriso que insistia em se formar no meu rosto, mas não deu muito certo.

\- Você está achando isso engraçado? – Ela me perguntou desconfiada.

\- Não, não. Só que nunca imaginei que você fosse entrar em um relacionamento desse tipo – Consegui mentir sobre o real motivo do meu sorriso – Quem te viu, quem te vê, Lilian Evans.

Ela corou e deu um tapa em meu braço como que brigando comigo. Me levantei do seu colo, já que agora não tinha mais seu cafuné, e fiquei sentado em sua frente de costas para o lago.

\- Que tipo de relacionamento você achava que eu entraria? – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

\- Com certeza um namoro sério, com o cara indo lá na sua casa e pedindo permissão aos seus pais.

Ela me olhou incrédula e deu uma risada gostosa, que me permitiu admirar o quanto ela ficava bonita daquela forma espontânea.

Esses pensamentos estavam se tornando normais e isso me assustava. Só conseguia me lembrar dos pontos que Remus elencou sobre o que era estar apaixonado. No entanto não conseguia impedi-los, as vezes nem queria.

\- Pedir em namoro? Os meus pais? Você tá de brincadeira né? Eles, minha mãe principalmente, são os maiores incentivadores da minha vida amorosa – Ela conseguiu dizer depois do acesso de risadas – Dona Sarah sempre me encheu o saco pra arranjar alguém. Agora ela está mais animada com isso tudo do que qualquer pessoa, inclusive eu.

\- Um pouco parecidos com os meus então – Brinquei – Só que eles pegam no meu pé pra namorar _você_.

Ela corou graciosamente com meu comentário.

\- Já fiquei em cada apuro com sua família, eles me passam muita vergonha – Disse dando uma risadinha e revirando os olhos – Não sei qual deles é pior.

\- Minha mãe com certeza. Quase todos os dias ela me liga e pergunta por que não estamos juntos ainda – Mamãe era uma romântica incurável e pelo visto ela via em mim e em Lily um ótimo casal – Por falar nisso ela está muito triste comigo por ter te "perdido" para Diggory. Nas palavras dela eu deixei uma pedra preciosa escapar.

\- Fico feliz que ela me tenha em tão alta conta assim, mas tenho pena de alguma futura namorada sua.

\- Por que?

\- Bom, Dona Euphemia não sabe ser discreta, provavelmente vai ficar comparando a pobre moça comigo – Não pude deixar de rir ao imaginar a cena – Um dia tente levar alguém para jantar lá e veja se isso não acontece.

\- Essa eu passo, não pretendo levar nenhuma garota para conhecer meus pais se não for extremamente sério.

\- Com toda sua aversão a compromissos isso provavelmente nunca vai acontecer – Ela alfinetou divertida.

\- Hey! Eu não tenho aversão a compromissos – Emburrei – Só não achei nenhuma garota que valesse a pena.

Ela apenas me encarou sem expressão alguma e depois deu uma gargalhada.

\- Me poupe, James, você mesmo me disse várias vezes que não entende porque as pessoas namoram se é muito melhor ter várias bocas pra beijar ao invés de só uma.

Eu realmente havia dito aquilo? Que ridículo!

\- Eu mudei de ideia – Disse anormalmente sério. Remus e Frank de fato me fizeram repensar minhas atitudes.

Lily estava me olhando de forma incrédula já havia alguns segundos o que me fez corar levemente.

\- Okay, está explicada a situação com Narcisa no café da manhã – Disse de forma lenta como se estivesse processando a informação – Mas isso é duradouro ou é só uma fase?

\- Acredito que seja duradouro – Respondi estranhando sua pergunta – Não acredita que eu possa mudar, Lily?

\- Acreditar, acredito. Mas de uma hora para outra, acho estranho.

\- Não foi bem de uma hora para outra – Fui honesto – Já tem alguns dias que ando com as ideias meio confusas.

\- E por que não falou comigo? – Perguntou de forma carinhosa. É claro que eu não iria responder a verdade, visto que ela tem grande participação nessa minha mudança.

\- Não é como se tivéssemos tido muito tempo para conversar né – Ela realmente andava sumida esses dias, provavelmente estava se pegando com _Diggory_ – E são coisas que prefiro conversar com os caras.

Percebi que sua expressão caiu um pouco e ela apenas murmurou um "ah sim" baixinho.

\- E essa sua mudança não tem a ver com nenhuma garota? – Perguntou cautelosa.

\- Um pouco, digamos que tem uma certa influência sim – Decidi responder afinal de contas ela jamais imaginaria qual garota.

\- E você me diria quem é ela? – Mas é claro que ela não deixaria de tentar descobrir quem é. Entretanto eu tinha uma carta na manga.

\- Você vai me dizer quem é o garoto por quem você nutre sentimentos? – Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente – Então eu também não falo.

Lily apenas bufou frustrada.

Permanecemos ali até um pouco antes do horário da próxima aula e então nos dirigimos de volta ao prédio. Nunca tinha notado antes, mas com Lily não precisava de beijo ou amasso para ser o melhor momento do meu dia.

As palavras de Remus continuavam a ressoar em minha mente.

* * *

**N.A: E aí, meus leitores** ~_fantasmas~ _**hahaha. Alguém por aí ainda? Vejo que tem gente lendo, mas não vejo comentários. **

**Não se sintam acanhados e me digam o que estão achando, sim?**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem!**

**Quero aproveitar esse espaço para divulgar algo que descobri esses dias. Existe uma galera produzindo uma websérie sobre os marotos, e é brasileira! Quem se interessar é só colocar_ Marotos uma história _no youtube. Tentei colocar o link aqui, mas não vai.**

**Deem uma conferida, está muito legal *-***


	13. As coisas se ajeitam para alguns

**POV Lene**

Posso dizer que talvez meu plano não esteja surtindo tanto efeito quanto desejei. Continuo destratando Sirius e aconteceu de nos pegarmos outras vezes. Vezes essas que foram somente em mais dois encontros que tivemos para resolver as questões de Slughorn. Inclusive já entregamos as atividades, se passaram alguns dias e ele não veio atrás de mim novamente. É claro que percebia seus olhares nada discretos, mas talvez ele tenha se cansado. Ou não, sei lá.

\- Lene! – Sirius me chamou e eu tive que segurar meus músculos faciais para não abrir um sorriso.

\- Que foi, Black? – Tentei ser ríspida.

\- Que é isso, gracinha, não tem ninguém perto da gente, pode me tratar bem – Disse galanteador de um jeito brega e se aproximando perigosamente de mim.

Pus a mão em seu peito para o afastar, estávamos em um corredor vazio do terceiro andar, mas não iria arriscar que alguém visse nossa aproximação.

\- E desde quando eu te trato bem? – Ergui uma sobrancelha irônica.

Ele deu uma gargalhada, mas eu não me abalei e tentei seguir o caminho que estava fazendo anteriormente.

É obvio que fui impedida de continuar.

\- Espera aí, Lene – Exclamou segurando meu braço direito e me virando para ele – Eu quero ter fazer um convite.

Arqueei a sobrancelha novamente e esperei ele continuar.

Agora ele não parecia tão seguro mais, até sem jeito.

\- Eu gostaria de te convidar pra sair comigo na sexta – Por isso eu não esperava.

\- Dessa vez eu dispenso, Sirius – Disse colocando a mão em seu ombro e dando um sorriso condolente – Se era só isso que queria estou indo embora.

\- Como assim dispensa? – Perguntou incrédulo me segurando e novamente me impedindo de continuar.

\- Dispenso, ué – Dei de ombros desconsiderando seu pedido, ele ainda me encarava incrédulo – Não estou a fim de ir em um encontro com você.

\- Mas, por que?

\- Por que sim, Sirius. Dá pra me soltar? – Comecei a ficar irritada - Você não entendeu que não é não?

Ele atendeu o meu pedido e fui embora dali. Encontro, sei. Como se atracar em armário de vassouras ou em qualquer canto escuro se encaixasse no termo "encontro".

Parte de mim queria dizer sim, é claro, mas se atendesse a todos os seus desejos meu plano nunca ia entrar em ação efetivamente. Sirius deve perceber que não tem a garota que quiser aos seus pés, muito menos eu.

Passei no dormitório para me trocar, estava tendo treino de vôlei quase todas as noites, exceto as sextas, sábados e domingos. Esses dois últimos porque o treino ocorria durante o dia. O fato é que estava sendo exaustivo, mas com o campeonato dali duas semanas não podíamos baixar a guarda.

Nosso time estava muito bom, mas as garotas de Beauxbatons eram excelentes e de forma alguma poderíamos deixar a partida fácil para elas. Jogar vôlei me fazia esquecer que estava na escola e tinha provas, trabalhos e _agora Sirius_, para me preocupar.

Mas é claro que o último não poderia deixar de tentar se vingar pelo fora recebido mais cedo. Perto do final do treino Sirius resolveu aparecer e ficar de papinho com uma das reservas cujo nome eu não sabia, mas que aparentemente estava gostando muito de receber aquela atenção.

Voltei meu foco para a quadra e esqueci os dois por alguns momentos, mas assim que a treinadora Hooch encerrou o treino, vi pelo canto de olho Sirius e a _reserva_ saindo da quadra.

Que idiota, achando que me provocaria fazendo isso, só mostra o quanto é uma galinha, mimado e imaturo. Peguei minhas coisas enquanto comentava com as meninas do time sobre nosso desempenho, esse era um dos poucos momentos em que me separava das garotas, Dorcas e Alice jogavam handebol, enquanto Lily fazia aulas de muay thai.

Na porta, antes de conseguir sair da quadra, fui chamada por Caradoc Dearborn, um gatinho do último ano que estava dando em cima de mim nos últimos dias. Até então estava me fazendo de difícil, mas acho que havia chegado a hora de parar de frescura.

\- Sim, Dearborn – Respondi docemente ao seu chamado.

\- Só, Caradoc, Marlene – Replicou se aproximando de mim e estendendo o braço perguntou – Posso te acompanhar até os dormitórios?

\- Claro, por que não?

E assim saímos de braços dados em direção aos jardins. Vi de canto de olho Sirius e a garota se enroscando, se ele me viu ou não, nunca saberei, pois minha atenção agora estava totalmente voltada para Caradoc.

Fomos conversando amenidades por todo o caminho, ele era uma companhia bastante agradável, com muito assunto, não deixando espaço para algum silêncio constrangedor.

Antes de nos despedirmos ele me convidou para um encontro na sexta (coincidência?) e dessa vez eu aceitei sem pestanejar. Jamais dispensaria um gato desses.

Entrei no quarto consciente de que precisava estudar, no entanto a única coisa que meu corpo conseguiu fazer após um dia bem exaustivo, foi dormir.

\- Lene, acorda – Despertei com Lily me chacoalhando – Faz uns dez minutos que estou te chamando, vai se atrasar para o café.

\- O que? Que horas são? – Perguntei ainda confusa e sonolenta.

\- Já são sete e meia.

Olhei ao redor e vi que só estávamos nós duas no quarto e me dando conta de que poderia ficar com fome corri para o banheiro. A última coisa que ouvi foi Lily avisando que não iria me esperar.

Consegui me arrumar em surpreendentes quinze minutos e desci correndo para o Salão principal, ainda tinha alguns minutos para comer e não iria perde-los.

\- Lily, advinha com quem vi Lene conversando ontem? – Alice sugeriu maliciosa um pouco depois de eu ter chegado a mesa.

Embora Alice tenha falado apenas para que eu, Dorcas e Lily ouvíssemos percebi que Sirius se atentou a conversa. Pois eu queria era que ele ouvisse mesmo!

\- Ãhn, Gideon Prewett? – Lily, após pensar um pouco, respondeu em tom de dúvida.

\- Claro que não, isso é caso passado – Alice retorquiu revirando os olhos. Sussurrando ela terminou – Ela estava com Caradoc Dearborn.

As meninas não se contiveram em dar gritinhos excitados.

\- Nossa Lene você só sai com caras gatos, podia me passar o segredo – Dorcas comentou desejosa.

Eu apenas dei uma risada contida, realmente eu sempre atraía rapazes bonitos, acho que os feios não tinham coragem de chegar perto de mim.

\- Vocês vão sair mesmo ou era só flerte à toa? – Lily perguntou curiosa.

Agora não só as meninas me encaravam com curiosidade, mas os meninos também. Claro que nada dito naquela mesa poderia ficar só entre nós, tinha que chegar ao alcance de todos.

Joguei meu cabelo para trás, dei um sorriso superior e respondi para que não só as meninas ouvissem, mas _ele _também.

\- Não era só flerte, ele me convidou para um encontro na sexta e eu aceitei – Nesse momento tive a audácia de encarar Sirius e vi que ele tinha um olhar mortal. Nunca me senti tão satisfeita na vida, provocá-lo com certeza era muito divertido.

As meninas deram mais gritinhos excitados me fazendo rir. Frank que estava ao lado de Alice e olhava tudo meio confuso não deixou de comentar.

\- Garotas são estranhas.

Remus e James pareceram concordar com ele.

Terminei meu café bem rápido e logo o sinal tocou avisando o início da primeira aula daquela terça que seria interminável. O dia se arrastou lentamente e eu tive o prazer de não encontrar Sirius novamente.

Saí do treino a noite e dessa vez retornei sozinha aos dormitórios. Para minha surpresa Sirius estava me esperando na porta impedindo minha passagem. Parei em sua frente e o olhei inquisidora.

\- Então você não quis sair comigo porque já iria ter um encontro com o Dearborn? – Foi direto ao ponto.

\- Não, não aceitei seu convite porque não queria sair com você. Dearborn me convidou depois treino – Respondi calmamente.

\- Eu não acredito nisso – Replicou petulante.

\- Problema seu – Dei de ombros indiferente – Agora posso entrar? Estou querendo tomar banho.

\- Pode sim, mas antes – Se aproximou de mim e me agarrou bruscamente – Uma coisinha para você lembrar durante seu encontro.

E me beijou daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer. Eu nem tentei resistir, até porque não seria possível. Por mais difícil que fosse admitir, meu corpo se atraia _e muito_ por Sirius e quando ele estava perto eu não tinha tanto controle assim.

\- O que é isso aqui? – Fomos interrompidos pela voz chocada de Alice.

Nos separamos bruscamente e pude ver que ela estava acompanhada de Dorcas, ambas com o queixo caído.

\- Você quer que eu te explique, Alice? – Sirius perguntou maroto. Como ninguém falou mais nada ele resolveu ir embora, não sem antes me dar um selinho.

\- Acho melhor a gente entrar – Disse dando um sorriso amarelo após alguns minutos em silêncio. Entrei para o quarto e elas me acompanharam, Lily ainda estava acordada estudando.

\- Por que não nos contou que você e Sirius estavam ficando? – Alice perguntou ultrajada – Você sabia disso, Lily?

\- Ela sabia – Interrompi antes que Lily respondesse – Eu e Sirius não estamos ficando, quer dizer, vez ou outra a gente se beija, mas não é nada demais. Não contei pra vocês porque não tinha importância.

\- Não tinha importância, mas contou para Lily – Dorcas alfinetou.

\- Ela estava com vergonha de confessar que gostou de beijar Sirius Black – Lily me entregou, iria matá-la assim que possível.

Elas mudaram a expressão de indignação para diversão e eu não sabia onde me enfiar, a noite seria longa.

**POV Remus**

Cheguei ao dormitório após mais uma aula com Dorcas e encontrei Sirius, Frank e James cochichando entre si. No momento em que entrei no quarto eles pararam. Não disse nada para não ser indiscreto, mas enquanto colocava meu pijama senti seus olhos sobre mim, me deixando constrangido.

\- Remus, nós queremos te fazer um desafio – Sirius disse anormalmente sério. Assim que terminei de me vestir os encarei inquisidor – Sabemos que você é tímido, mas precisa honrar as calças que veste, cara!

Mantive minha expressão de dúvida e Frank continuou com mais jeito.

\- O que Sirius quer dizer é que já está na hora de você tentar algo com Dorcas.

\- Mano, você gosta da garota há um tempão, chega de esconder isso só pra você – James completou com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

\- Não é fácil assim – Retruquei incomodado por estar sendo colocado contra a parede.

\- E é por isso que nós estamos te desafiando a beijar Dorcas ou pelo menos falar de seus sentimentos. E isso na próxima vez que vocês forem estudar – Sirius estava com uma sobrancelha erguida e me encarava petulante me desafiando a não aceitar– Sabemos que se depender só de você não acontece nada.

Engoli em seco.

\- Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso – Disse murcho – E se ela me rejeitar?

\- Ouça, Remus, ela não vai te rejeitar. Vai por mim – James foi complacente – E outra, o não você já tem.

\- Não é bem assim – Repliquei – Agora nós somos amigos, se eu me declarar posso perder até isso.

\- E você prefere continuar sendo só amigo e ficar vendo ela namorando outros caras? – Frank foi direto.

Eu não havia pensado naquilo, mas me doeu imaginar.

\- E não é como se isso fosse demorar, se eu fosse você agia rápido – Sirius alfinetou.

\- Ok, vocês me convenceram, vou tomar uma atitude – Me rendi, realmente seus argumentos me convenceram a fazer aquela sandice.

Os garotos comemoraram enquanto eu pensava no que estava em jogo após me comprometer com aquilo. A minha sorte é que só estudaríamos juntos no sábado à noite então tinha praticamente três dias para bolar algo.

Foram só os três piores dias da minha vida. Não consegui pensar em nada legal o suficiente para tentar surpreendê-la e também não consegui me concentrar tão bem nas aulas.

Ou seja, no sábado estava uma pilha de nervos.

\- Fica tranquilo, vai dar tudo certo. Se eu consegui, você também consegue – Frank tentou me tranquilizar, não ajudou muito.

\- Agora chega aqui – James se aproximou borrifando uma quantidade anormalmente grande de perfume em mim – Mulher gosta de homem cheiroso.

\- Não esquece do hálito – Sirius jogou uma bala de menta em minha direção e eu a peguei.

\- Agora você está pronto, é só partir para a ação – Frank concluiu. Os três me encaravam sorridentes.

\- Me desejem sorte – Disse assim que saí, não ouvindo se eles responderam ou não.

Acho que nunca estive tão nervoso assim para algo na vida, mas sentia que era o momento certo, eu precisava fazer aquilo. Estava muito difícil ficar ao seu lado apenas como amigo.

Cheguei na sala que combinamos e ela ainda não estava lá, aumentando ainda mais minha ansiedade.

Dez minutos após minha chegada ela chegou um tanto quanto esbaforida.

\- Me desculpe o atraso, não achava meu sapato, estava perdido na bagunça da Lene – Deu um sorriso envergonhado após o pedido de desculpas.

\- Não tem problema – Se era possível fiquei mais nervoso com a presença dela, agora tudo estava se tornando mais real.

Dessa vez ao usarmos a mesa do professor não me sentei a sua frente, fiquei do seu lado, inclusive mais próximo que de costume. Se ela estranhou não disse nada.

Logo nos primeiros minutos vi que a aula não ia render, eu não estava fluindo e a tensão estava atrapalhando meu raciocínio.

\- Remus, tá tudo bem? – Dorcas questionou após eu ter retomado pela terceira vez algo que tinha explicado errado.

\- Me desculpe, Dorcas, eu estou um pouco distraído.

\- E eu posso saber o que está distraindo esse rapaz? – Perguntou fofamente se virando para mim e deixando os estudos de lado.

Era agora ou nunca.

\- Tem uma garota de quem eu gosto, e eu não sei se ela gosta de mim – Respondi corando absurdamente, não acreditava que tinha coragem para dizer aquilo.

Ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas parecendo surpresa pela resposta que teve.

\- Por que ela não gostaria de você? – Perguntou desviando seu olhar do meu.

\- Sei lá, ela é tão bonita e legal, por que iria querer algo comigo?

Ela me olhou descrente.

\- Remus, você é um dos caras mais incríveis que já conheci e é bem bonito também – Brincou me cutucando. O que ela disse me encheu de coragem para fazer o que queria há tempos.

\- Dorcas – Ela voltou sua atenção a mim e eu completamente desesperado e sem saber o que fazer simplesmente a agarrei. James e Sirius ficariam orgulhosos dessa minha atitude.

Por um momento achei que tinha feito a maior besteira da minha vida, pois Dorcas ficou parada por alguns segundos e quando já estava pensando em desistir ela me correspondeu.

Me lembraria de agradecer o garotos depois.

**POV Lily**

\- Meninas, Frank me contou que hoje Remus vai tomar uma atitude – Alice comentou super empolgada. Ela havia acabado de voltar de um passeio com seu namorado e tinha uma aparência meio bagunçada e com direito a algumas marcas no pescoço.

\- Isso eu pago pra ver, tá pra nascer mais lerdo que aqueles dois – Lene comentou distraída enquanto mexia no celular. Provavelmente conversando com Dearborn, seu encontro havia sido um sucesso segundo ela.

\- Não fala assim, Lene, eles são tímidos e precisam ter o tempo deles respeitados – Ralhei com ela, até porque não faria diferente de Remus e Dorcas se estivesse na posição em que estão – Só você é pra frente aqui.

Ela apenas me fuzilou com o olhar e voltou a atenção para o celular.

\- Você acha que vai dar tudo certo entre eles? – Perguntei ansiosa, queria muito que meus amigos se ajeitassem, afinal de contas aquilo tudo foi meio que arquitetado por nós.

\- Acho que sim, Frank disse que Remus saiu com um olhar de determinação que ele nunca havia visto antes.

\- Assim espero – Torci cruzando os dedos.

Vendo seu estado um tanto quanto caótico resolvi implicar

– E você e Frank, como estão? Parecem muito bem.

Ela teve a decência de corar ao perceber que as marcas em seu pescoço eram evidentes.

\- Ah, Lily, as vezes nem parece verdade – Respondeu sonhadora – Estar com quem gosta de você e gostar da pessoa também, é claro, é muito bom. Tipo, é muito diferente de só ficar com algum carinha, ou só ter um encontro qualquer em Hogsmeade.

\- Esse assunto está me dando náuseas – Lene cantarolou irônica.

\- Você é impossível, Lene – Dei uma risada.

Alice continuou falando sobre como estava seu relacionamento com Frank, mas minha atenção estava parcialmente na conversa. O que ela havia dito me fez pensar. Há alguns dias que estava reavaliando meu envolvimento com Amus, não tinha a mesma graça do início e eu não havia conseguido esquecer James. Considerava seriamente em acabar com o que tínhamos, só me faltava coragem.

Mais tarde quando Dorcas chegou e nos relatou como foi incrível ficar com Remus e que agora eles estavam namorando, só reforçou o quanto o que eu tenho com Amus é superficial e que eu precisava, o mais rápido possível, acabar com isso.

Estava muito feliz por minhas amigas estarem se dando tão bem assim, mas era inevitável me sentir um pouco triste por não poder ter o mesmo, pelo menos não naquele momento e nem com quem eu queria.

Amanheci no domingo mais tarde do que o normal, mas ao olhar para as outras camas constatei que não era a única precisando de um descanso, todas as meninas ainda estavam ali. Dorcas estava pedindo ajuda para se vestir a Alice, aparentemente não queria sair mal vestida no seu primeiro dia de namoro. Enquanto isso Lene estava jogada em sua cama num estado de transição entre o sono e o despertar.

Cumprimentei as garotas e rumei para o banheiro. Hoje me daria uma folga, estava estudando muito para as provas que viriam após os jogos, mas decidi que hoje veria meus amigos treinando. Seus horários eram diferentes o que me permitia assistir cada um deles. Não queria ficar sozinha então convidei Severus para me acompanhar, ele ficou relutante, mas acabou cedendo.

Antes disso eu e as meninas descemos rumo ao salão principal para almoçar.

Já estávamos na mesa quando os garotos chegaram, Remus foi logo se sentando ao lado de Dorcas e a cumprimentando com um selinho.

\- Ount, que cute cute vocês dois – Sirius caçoou e todos nós rimos do constrangimento do casal.

\- Ele não me deixa em paz desde ontem – Remus revirou os olhos divertido. E fitando Dorcas apaixonadamente completou – Mas nada vai tirar meu bom humor.

\- Oi, Lily – James me cumprimentou ao sentar do meu lado com seu almoço.

\- Eles são tão fofos, não acha? – Não me dei ao trabalho de responde-lo de volta – Estou muito feliz por estarem juntos.

\- Também estou feliz, ainda mais porque não vou ter que ficar ouvindo as lamúrias de Remus – Brincou, mas só eu ouvi.

\- Não fale assim – Dei um tapa em seu braço – Amigos servem para essas coisas.

Ele apenas fez uma cara de descrença e começou a comer.

\- Me passem o horário do treino de vocês, quero ir em todos – Pedi após engolir um pedaço da minha coxa de frango – Resolvi me dar uma folga hoje e como não estou treinando esses dias, vou assistir vocês.

\- O meu é as duas – Lene foi a primeira a responder.

\- O nosso vai ser as duas e quarenta e cinco – Alice falou antes que Dorcas se manifestasse.

\- Meu treino e dos meninos vai ser as quatro – Foi James quem respondeu. Enfiou a mão no meu prato e pegou uma batata frita sem minha permissão fazendo com que eu o fuzilasse com o olhar. – Quero te ver torcendo por mim.

\- Você já tem suas fãs para isso, não precisa da minha pessoa também – Retruquei mostrando a língua. Se ele pudesse sondar meus sentimentos saberia que essa simples frase dizia muito mais do que parecia.

As duas e dez eu e Severus estávamos sentados assistindo Lene jogar.

\- Você acha que Hogwarts leva a taça esse ano de novo? – Perguntei enquanto víamos um saque ser perfeitamente executado por Héstia Jones uma garota do último ano que era fissurada no Sirius.

\- Não sei, não curto esportes. Geralmente nem vou as partidas do campeonato – Deu de ombros indiferente. Fiquei boquiaberta, não sei se pelo convívio, mas nunca tinha conhecido ninguém, até então, que não gostasse de assistir os jogos. Seja pelo interesse nos garotos ou nas meninas, mas tinha a impressão que ali em Hogwarts todo mundo era ligado a esse tipo de coisa.

\- Você tá brincando? Por que não gosta?

\- É só um monte de caras se mostrando pra um monte de gente – Ele tinha uma leve expressão de asco. Severus era um típico antissocial, o que era um novidade para mim que sempre convivi com os meninos que muito pelo contrário disso, eram extremamente populares.

\- Você não é muito sociável né? – Para não parecer uma crítica dei uma cutucada em sua barriga tentando descontrair a pergunta – Isso tudo é timidez?

\- Talvez, mas acho que seja mais pelo fato de que não existem muitas pessoas que valham a pena se relacionar aqui no colégio.

Ergui as sobrancelhas surpresa, não esperava aquela resposta.

\- Meio prepotente não acha?

Minha pergunta o deixou desconfortável e ele quis se consertar.

\- Eu só acho as pessoas daqui muito fúteis, parece que vivem em uma competição, sempre tentando ser melhores que as outras. – Ele parecia ter pensado muito nisso, pois eu, nunca tinha chegado aquela conclusão. Encolheu os ombros e concluiu seu raciocínio – Só não me encaixo muito bem nesse meio.

Penso que ele só não se encaixa porque não quer, realmente ele tem alguns aspectos estranhos como a feição fechada, os cabelos oleosos e a pele muito branca, mas nada que o impeça realmente de se enturmar. De fato ele era alvo de algumas piadas algum tempo atrás, inclusive de James e Sirius, mas havia um bom período que não via nada demais acontecer.

\- Se você pensa assim, não posso fazer nada – Anuí sem querer prolongar o assunto e voltando minha total atenção para o jogo.

Vimos também o jogo de handebol e averiguei que até então a performance dos times estava boa, acho que tínhamos uma grande chance. Agora estávamos nos encaminhando para o campo de futebol, me encontrava curiosa para saber como eles estavam. Sendo James o capitão tenho certeza que ele não aceitaria menos que perfeitos.

\- Lily! – James me chamou antes que chegássemos as arquibancadas, ele e o time estavam entrando em campo para começar o treino. Atendi seu chamado e ele continuou – Não sabe por onde seu namoradinho anda? Ele não apareceu até agora e não avisou nada a ninguém – Parecendo perceber a presença de Severus só agora acrescentou sarcástico – Olá, Ranhoso, resolveu nos prestigiar com sua maravilhosa presença?

\- James! – Ralhei antes que Severus retrucasse – Eu que o convidei para passar a tarde comigo, deixe-o em paz. Quanto ao Amus ele não é meu "namoradinho" e eu não tenho a menor ideia, achei que ele estaria aqui, tanto que nem combinamos nada.

Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha com um ar suspeito que o deixava mais bonito ainda.

\- Eu hein, espero que ele tenha uma ótima justificativa.

Alguém o chamou no campo e ele teve que ir, enquanto isso Severus e eu nos sentamos em um lugar das arquibancadas que ficavam longe das tietes dos garotos.

\- Não sei como alguém tão legal como você consegue ser amiga desse idiota – Severus reclamou assim que nos sentamos. Eu o entendia, é claro, as provocações de James não deveriam ser a coisa mais legal de se aturar. Mas sabia que quando eu não estava por perto Severus revidava quase a mesma altura.

\- Ele não é um idiota o tempo todo – Retruquei com um sorrisinho – Na verdade ele só é assim com você.

\- Ele não gosta de te ver comigo – Comentou num tom estranho sem dar mínima atenção para o que acontecia no campo.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei desconfiada.

\- Acho que ele tem ciúmes de você.

De novo esse assunto, já não bastava as meninas falando essas coisas agora Severus também.

\- Ele tem ciúme mesmo, mas é ciúme de amigo. Eu e ele já discutimos isso – Disse em um tom cansando e revirando os olhos.

\- Não acho que seja só ciúme de amigo... – Severus fez questão de alfinetar.

\- Tá bom, Severus, chega disso. Vamos prestar atenção no jogo – O cortei grossa. Aquele assunto me irritava e não estava a fim de discutir ele outra vez. Severus apenas ergueu as mãos em rendição e murmurou um pedido de desculpas meio baixo.

Meia hora depois o amigo de Severus, Mulciber um garoto grosso e arrogante, o chamou e ele teve que sair me deixando sozinha. Foi bom, porque ele estragou meu bom humor com aquele comentário e não estava mais a fim de conversar.

Gostava de observar James jogar, ele ficava imponente em campo, dando ordens e orientando os outros jogadores. Conferia a ele um aspecto de maturidade e responsabilidade, dessa forma conseguia ficar mais atraente do que já era.

O treino acabou e enquanto descia as arquibancadas James me chamou.

\- Me espera perto do vestiário quero subir com você, prometo que não demoro – Pediu fazendo cara de cachorrinho pidão.

\- Não vai ter nenhum encontro depois daqui? - Olhei ao redor e algumas garotas nos encaravam raivosas.

\- Não vou – Respondeu sem nem olhar para as garotas e saiu correndo para se trocar.

Passei reto pelas meninas que já estavam acostumadas a me ver com James e Sirius, mas que insistiam em me direcionar esses olhares de raiva. No início eu me incomodava, mas agora não me importava mais.

\- Pra onde seu amiguinho foi? – James me perguntou assim que saiu do vestiário de banho tomado. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos molhados espirrando água em mim.

\- Toma cuidado aí – Reclamei. Decidi que ignorar seu tom irônico era o melhor e o respondi – Ele teve que sair antes do treino acabar.

\- Melhor assim – Deu um sorriso e eu apenas revirei olhos.

Fomos andando de volta para o colégio conversando assuntos banais, ele como de costume com o braço sobre meus ombros.

Já em um dos corredores enquanto passávamos perto de um quartinho onde era guardada os itens de limpeza, ouvi meu nome ser sussurrado.

Olhei estranhamente para James e nos aproximamos da porta para ouvir o que estavam dizendo.

\- O que é que tem a Lily? – A voz parecia de Amus, mas estava abafada. No entanto minhas dúvidas foram sanadas quando ouvi a próxima pergunta.

\- Você e ela não estão namorando, Amus?

Levei um susto inicialmente, James parecia querer arrombar a porta, mas seguimos escutando o diálogo.

\- Eu e Lily não temos nada sério. Anda, deixa disso e vem cá – Sua voz se tornou mais carinhosa no fim da frase, depois foi possível perceber que eles começaram a se beijar. Tirei James dali antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

\- Me solta, Lily, eu vou arrebentar aquele cara – Pediu raivoso, mas se deixando ser puxado. Um pouco mais distante dali nós paramos e eu tentei o acalmar.

\- Calma, James. Não precisa disso tudo.

\- Não precisa? Lily esse cara está te _traindo_ – Ele estava completamente ultrajado e era perceptível sua raiva.

Entretanto, quando me dei conta de como aquilo que ouvimos facilitaria minha vida eu apenas ri. É claro que depois disso James achou que eu estava ficando louca, pelo menos era assim que ele me encarava.

\- Ele não está me traindo, nós nunca exigimos exclusividade – Dei de ombros sem me importar – E eu adorei ter ouvido isso, já estava querendo acabar com o que nós tínhamos e isso torna as coisas mais simples pra mim.

Minha relutância se dava apenas pelo fato de que eu tinha medo de magoar Amus caso ele sentisse algo a mais por mim. Acabava de constatar que não e isso me deixava bem mais leve.

\- É sério isso? Finalmente! Que notícia maravilhosa – Ele abriu um sorriso gigantesco e me abraçou. Estranhei sua reação, não achei que ele ficaria tão feliz assim por saber disso. Percebendo meu estranhamento ele tentou se retratar um pouco sem graça – Só achava que vocês não combinavam e não ia muito com a cara dele também.

\- Sei – Continuei desconfiada. Retomamos nosso caminho em direção ao salão principal, agorinha iriamos jantar e depois disso eu iria ter uma conversinha com Amus Diggory.

* * *

**N.A: E aí pessoal, beleza?**

**Demorei, mas estou aqui heheh. Meio ocupada esses dias, mas o capítulo saiu.**

**Espero que gostem e comentem ;)**

**Um obrigada enorme a DannyBlack que comentou, fico muito feliz por estar gostando da história. Amo ler suas reações e opiniões então pode continuar hahahaa :D **

**Beijo grande a todos vocês!**


	14. Caindo na real

**POV James**

Estava deitado em minha cama olhando para o teto e pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Fiquei dividido entre socar a cara de Diggory por agir de forma tão idiota, ou agradecê-lo por ter dado motivos para Lily terminar com ele.

Essa notícia me alegrara imensamente. E eu nem sabia que estava tão incomodado com o rolo de Lily e Diggory, até ela terminar com ele. Agora tudo voltaria ao normal.

Remus e Sirius entraram no quarto e quando não os dei atenção resolveram me importunar.

\- Que sorriso idiota é esse, James? – Sirius provocou. Até então nem havia percebido que estava sorrindo, mas fechei a cara no momento em que ouvi a pergunta de Sirius.

\- Não tem sorriso nenhum – Tentei disfarçar em vão, eles apenas me olharam cínicos.

\- Nós vimos como você estava alegre no jantar, conta aí o que aconteceu – Remus apontou enquanto sentava em sua cama sendo acompanhado por Sirius.

\- Lily vai terminar com Diggory – Seus olhares inquisidores me fizeram continuar – Enquanto nós dois voltávamos do campo de futebol ouvimos uns sussurros vindos de um armário de vassouras. Quando nos aproximamos percebemos que era Diggory se pegando com outra garota.

\- Que sem vergonha! – Remus exclamou raivoso e Sirius concordou com ele – E como Lily está agora?

\- Ela está muito bem na verdade – Eles me encararam surpresos como se não acreditassem – Disse que já queria terminar com ele e que isso tornaria as coisas mais fáceis.

\- Que ótimo! Então Diggory fez um favor a duas pessoas nessa noite – Sirius comentou maroto enquanto eu e Remus ficamos sem entender. Percebendo nossa confusão revirou os olhos e completou – A Lily e ao James. Lily que já queria terminar e James que não queria nem que tivesse começado.

Fechei a cara enquanto Remus se acabava de rir de mim e Sirius me olhava provocativo.

\- Muito engraçado – Retruquei – Não queria mesmo que tivesse começado, só atrapalhou o equilíbrio do nosso grupo.

\- Do nosso grupo ou do seu coraçãozinho apaixonado? – Sirius provocou zombeteiro.

\- Lembra dos conselhos que te dei, James? Ciúmes era um dos sintomas – Remus apontou divertido e antes que eu pudesse contradizê-lo continuou – E não adianta dizer que não estava com ciúme, todo mundo via você se mordendo todo quando eles estavam juntos e até à simples menção do nome de Diggory.

\- Nós entendemos que você ainda esteja negando para si mesmo o fato de estar apaixonado por sua melhor amiga – Sirius interrompeu assim que abri a boca para contradizer – Apenas pedimos que considere essa possibilidade.

\- Não é ruim você se apaixonar por Lily. Na verdade é bem normal já que passam tanto tempo juntos. – Remus disse sustentando um olhar de pena – Mas se eu fosse você tratava de descobrir isso logo.

Não retruquei dessa vez, algo dentro de mim dizia que talvez eles não estivessem tão equivocados assim. No entanto não pude continuar pensando nisso, pois logo Dorcas, Alice e Frank chegaram e ficamos ali conversando.

Mais tarde antes de pegar no sono tive que dar o braço a torcer, pelo menos para mim mesmo, que meus sentimentos por Lily haviam mudado.

Os dias foram passando rápido, logo a escola toda já sabia que Amus Diggory e Lily Evans não estavam mais juntos. Percebi que alguns outros garotos chegaram nela e a chamaram para sair, mas ela recusou todos. Estava extremamente cansado por causa dos treinos e de toda a matéria acumulada, mas muito satisfeito com o desempenho do time.

Quando dei por mim já era sexta-feira e nosso primeiro jogo seria no sábado as três horas da tarde. As aulas da tarde haviam sido canceladas, não que isso fizesse diferença para mim que já tinha esse horário livre. Todo mundo estava no clima dos jogos, quase como se fosse copa do mundo, então o que seria um tempo livre para todos descasarem se tornou uma tarde de confecção de faixas, bandeiras e bandeirolas. A nossa torcida era sempre animada, mas esse ano ia se superar.

Encontrei Lily debruçada em uma das mesas da biblioteca escrevendo "LENE VOCÊ É DEMAIS" em um cartaz. Fiquei um tempo observando seu jeito concentrado e perfeccionista ao tentar deixar as letras todas do mesmo tamanho. Não pude deixar de notar quão fofa ela ficava daquele ângulo. Aquilo que Remus e Sirius me disseram fazia mais sentido a cada dia. Eu realmente sentia algo mais que amizade por Lily, não saberia definir exatamente o que era ou qual a intensidade. Não tinha ideia de quando havia começado, mas tinha a sensação de que não era tão recente assim. Isso estava me assustando muito, afinal sempre me achei imune a esse tipo de sentimento. Sempre me vi pegador, será que realmente havia me _apaixonado_? E por minha melhor amiga? A ideia me deixava extremamente nervoso e com um frio enorme na barriga. Logo eu, que nunca tive problemas com garotas, me encontrava inseguro em relação a Lily.

\- Vai ficar parado aí o dia todo? – Tive meus pensamentos interrompidos pela sua voz e me aproximei dela.

\- Estava apenas contemplando seu sofrimento solitário – Caçoei tentando fingir que não fui pego de surpresa enquanto a observava – Afinal, por onde andam suas amigas? Nenhuma veio te ajudar?

\- Lene saiu a cinco minutos atrás para se encontrar com Dearborn, enquanto Dorcas e Alice foram raptadas por seus respectivos namorados – Disse enquanto analisava o cartaz minunciosamente a procura de erros. Dramaticamente acrescentou – Eu como não tenho nenhum namorado/ficante para me raptar desse terrível e tedioso trabalho, fiquei sobrando.

\- Para sua sorte eu não tenho nada pra fazer e vou poder te ajudar – Me sentei ao seu lado e peguei um canetão, por fim não pude deixar de jogar uma indireta – Não precisa de namorado nenhum comigo aqui.

\- Você não faz o que um namorado faria se estivesse aqui comigo – Disse divertida e completamente alheia aos pensamentos que essa frase gerou em minha mente.

\- Eu poderia fazer se você quisesse – Sugeri displicentemente vendo seu rosto atingir um tom de vermelho bem próximo ao de seus cabelos. Para diminuir seu constrangimento acrescentei piscando – Mas não seria de bom tom aqui na biblioteca.

Ela não respondeu, apenas voltou a atenção ao cartaz, percebi que havia ficado sem graça com meu comentário e que seu rosto ainda estava levemente corado.

\- Estou só brincando – Cutuquei-a levemente tentando melhorar o clima de constrangimento que havia ficado – Não faria isso com você.

O que era uma mentira, afinal de contas já havia imaginado e também _desejado_ aquilo algumas vezes. Principalmente _agora_.

\- Eu sei – Respondeu simplesmente iniciando a produção de um novo cartaz.

\- Não vai fazer nada pra mim? – Questionei quando percebi que não havia nada com meu nome ainda.

\- Acho que você já tem muitos por aí, que diferença vai fazer mais um? – A olhei indignado, ela faria para todo mundo e nada pra mim? Para meu alívio ela completou divertidamente – Brincadeira, vou fazer uma faixa pra você também, só não sei o que escrever nela.

\- Como não? – Fingi estar magoado – Com todos os atributos que tenho você não sabe o que pôr? Pode colocar: lindo, cheiroso, espetacular, habilidoso...

\- Modesto também? – Me interrompeu irônica – É claro que não vou por nada disso, já basta o que as garotas estão fazendo por aí para você e o Sirius.

\- O que elas estão fazendo? – indaguei curioso. Não havia visto nada demais até o momento, apenas cartazes e faixas com palavras de motivação para os times.

\- Amanhã você vai ver – Respondeu vagamente me deixando mais curioso ainda. Percebi que seu tom não deixava brechas para continuar então não insisti no assunto.

Nos demoramos ali por mais uma hora, Lily fez uma pequena poesia na faixa dedicada a mim. Particularmente achei que faltou sensibilidade de sua parte, mas ela disse que me faria sentir desafiado, melhorando assim, o meu desempenho no jogo. A faixa continha os seguintes dizeres:

"_James, espero que a taça o time ganhe. Hogwarts te pede: não nos envergonhe."_

Nada de "Potter você arrasa" ou algo carinhoso como o que ela fez para os outros. Decidi fingir, até para mim mesmo, que não fiquei levemente incomodado com aquilo, afinal de contas era apenas uma provocação entre amigos, certo?

Não fizemos mais nada de importante o resto do dia e fui dormir cedo para estar descansado no sábado. Essa tentativa se mostrou um tanto quanto ineficaz quando acordei algumas vezes durante a noite, ora pensando em Lily e seu sorriso meigo direcionado a mim, ora lembrando do jogo e das táticas que tanto treinei com o time.

Acho que por causa da noite mal dormida acordei já na hora do almoço. Na verdade fui acordado por Sirius que sempre ficava extremamente eufórico em dias de jogo.

\- Levanta daí, seu bundão! – Sirius me acordou carinhosamente puxando meus pés e consequentemente derrubando metade do meu corpo para fora da cama – Você precisa se alimentar ou então vai desmaiar em campo.

\- Que horas são? – Perguntei atordoado enquanto colocava meu óculos e me levantava.

\- São onze e meia, mas ouvi dizer que hoje vão parar de servir mais cedo, então se eu fosse você me apressava.

Corri para o banheiro e quando voltei ao quarto Sirius não estava mais lá. Chegando a mesa com meu prato cheio de comida vi que todos já estavam se alimentando.

\- Espero que tenha dormido bem, capitão. Quero uma festa de comemoração a nossa vitória hoje à noite – Lene que era fanática cobrou mal tinha me sentado.

\- O jogo não depende só de mim, Lene, tem um time inteiro responsável pela nossa vitória – Respondi antes de encher minha boca de lasanha. Só percebi que estava com fome quando senti o cheiro da comida, ficar sem o café da manhã tem suas consequências. Entretanto não poderia comer muito ou então até a hora do jogo não teria feito a digestão direito.

\- Mas é você quem treina o time, logo a maior responsabilidade é sua – Lene apontou teimosamente. Para ela perder não era uma possibilidade. Não que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, não saio desse campeonato sem a taça de forma alguma.

\- Deixa ele, Lene, não vê que todo mundo está o pressionando? – Lily, que estava linda a propósito, me defendeu – Nós que somos seus amigos devemos apenas incentivá-lo.

\- Obrigado, Lily – Agradeci e quando vi estava dando um beijo em sua bochecha, essa atitude ocasionou sensações até então desconhecidas pelo meu corpo. Senti um solavanco no meu estômago e o coração acelerar por estar tão próximo dela, mesmo que por apenas uns segundos. Sentir seu cheiro, que sempre era maravilhoso, me trouxe uma sensação familiar e gostosa. Me afastei um pouco corado e abaixei o rosto para que ninguém percebesse, estaria morto se alguém comentasse algo.

\- Você está com um pouco de olheiras, dormiu mal a noite? – Lily me perguntou discretamente uns minutos depois. Ela parecia preocupada comigo e eu não pude deixar de acha-la fofa por isso.

\- Um pouco ansioso – Dei um sorriso pequeno ao responder, em parte era verdade, mas ela mal sabia que a noite mal dormida era indiretamente culpa dela também.

\- Vai dar tudo certo – Ela tentou me confortar.

\- Eu sei que vai. Você está falando com o melhor jogador que Hogwarts já teve – Não pude deixar de brincar fingindo uma pose arrogante. Dei uma piscadela e ela apenas revirou os olhos para o que eu havia dito.

Saímos do salão principal perto de uma hora da tarde, o colégio estava em polvorosa. Vi garotas com faixas nas cabeças escrito "James gostosão" e eu entendi o que Lily quis dizer no dia anterior. Eu e os garotos passamos no dormitório antes de nos encaminharmos para o campo para que Sirius e eu pegássemos nossos uniformes. Remus e Frank jogavam vôlei, então hoje ficariam apenas na torcida.

Eu não costumo ficar muito nervoso antes dos jogos, geralmente a adrenalina e a empolgação superavam, dessa vez não estava diferente. Fiz meu discurso de sempre no vestiário com muito entusiasmo e saímos em direção ao campo. Quando nos viram, toda a arquibancada, que torcia para Hogwarts é claro, explodiu em gritos. Nosso primeiro jogo seria contra Durmstrang.

O árbitro apitou e deu início a partida, a posse iniciou com o time adversário, após alguns toques conseguimos tomar a bola deles. Sirius e eu éramos artilheiros e também um dos melhores do time, então além de sermos os mais visados erámos também os que mais recebiam a bola.

Igor Karkaroff estava se aproximando do nosso gol após cinco minutos de partida, mas teve seu avanço interceptado por Diggory que cruzou a bola para mim. Avancei fazendo alguns dribles e então chutei para Edgar Bones que estava próximo ao gol de Durmstrang. Para minha infelicidade a bola foi interceptada, no entanto Sirius conseguir retomar a posse dela e avançar novamente.

Já fazia meia hora de partida e não havíamos feito nenhum gol, os jogadores começavam a demonstrar cansaço, o time de de Durmstrang estava com uma performance muito melhor que a do ano passado. Já haviam três tentativas de gol da parte deles e 4 nossas. Eles também estavam um pouco mais brutos, já haviam levado dois cartões amarelos, enquanto nós seguíamos irrepreensíveis na medida do possível.

Faltando três minutos para o primeiro tempo acabar fiquei irritado e saí correndo a toda em direção ao goleiro adversário e gritei pedindo a bola, quando estava para pegar fui atingido por Igor Karkaroff (ele estava me marcando desde o ínicio) que havia trombado intencionalmente em mim. Iria bater falta em frente ao gol, era nossa chance, mais que depressa me concentrei em dar o meu melhor chute de forma que fosse impossível a barreira ou o goleiro defenderem. Me afastei um pouco, peguei impulso correndo e meti o chute, só vi a bola acertando a rede e a torcida de Hogwarts gritando animadamente frente ao gol. Era o fim do primeiro tempo.

Fui para o vestiário e encontrei Lily lá segurando uma garrafa de água, assim que me aproximei ela a estendeu para mim. Bebi quase toda a garrafinha e o que restou joguei em minha cabeça e rosto para refrescar. Assim que havia matado minha sede observei que Lily usava a faixa escrito "James gostosão" que as outras garotas estavam usando. Notando meu olhar divertido ela corou e tentou se retratar.

\- Lene me obrigou a usar – Murmurou revirando os olhos – Disse que eu fui muito rude na minha faixa em homenagem a você e que precisava me retratar de alguma forma.

\- Gostei da atitude de Lene – Brinquei. É claro que havia gostado de vê-la usando aquilo, mas agora não sabia se ela concordava com o que estava escrito ou não. Tive que me segurar para não perguntar, seria no mínimo estranho.

\- Você está bem? Levou uma trombada feia lá fora – De novo o olhar preocupado que fazia ter vontade de abraça-la. Precisava seriamente me controlar ou em algum momento iria cometer uma gafe. Lily Evans, por que tão fofa?

\- Aquilo? Não foi nada, nem fiquei dolorido – Era verdade, Karkaroff era magro então seu empurrão embora tenha me derrubado não causou mais nada. E exibindo meus músculos adicionei – Sou uma muralha.

\- Você é tão convencido – Replicou divertidamente revirando os olhos novamente, ela fazia muito isso em minha presença – Só vim desejar sorte e o parabenizar pelo belo gol.

\- Obrigado – Respondi com um sorriso. Ambos ficamos hesitantes sem saber se nos abraçávamos ou não, como estava suado não dei o primeiro passo, ela também não o fez então ficamos apenas nos encarando.

\- Vou voltar para a torcida, a partida já está quase recomeçando. Até mais – Se despediu e saiu rapidamente me deixando embriagado com o cheiro de seu perfume que ficou no ar. Eu precisava seriamente de um médico.

O segundo tempo foi um pouco pior que o primeiro em relação a agressividade dos jogadores, tivemos uma baixa, pois um dos nossos foi lesionado. No entanto com todos os contratempos conseguimos vencer de 2x0. O outro gol foi feito por Sirius e é claro que ele não pode deixar de sentir o máximo por isso.

\- Festa no sétimo andar! – Sirius gritou quando toda a arquibancada desceu para abraçar o time. Nesse andar tínhamos uma sala que chamávamos de "sala precisa", toda vez que precisávamos de algum lugar para algo, ela era útil.

Após recebermos os parabéns da galera passei no vestiário e peguei minhas roupas, iria tomar banho no dormitório. Não encontrei Lily ou alguma das garotas, provavelmente não quiseram se embrenhar na multidão só para nos abraçar.

Encontrei o dormitório vazio, Sirius havia ido conseguir bebidas (ele sempre dava um jeito de fugir do colégio e ir até Hogsmead. Geralmente íamos os dois, mas hoje não estava afim). Tomei meu banho tranquilamente, havia suado muito com o jogo e detestava ficar pegajoso. Quando sai do banheiro Remus mexia no celular com a toalha na mão, assim que me viu sair saiu correndo para o banheiro sem falar nada, de modo que fiquei sem entender.

\- Dor de barriga – Remus gritou dentro do banheiro, provavelmente imaginando que eu estranharia sua atitude.

Me troquei colocando uma roupa bonita, confesso que quando a vesti estava pensando o que Lily acharia, tentaria ficar a maior parte da festa ao seu lado lhe fazendo companhia, sei que ela não curte muito as festas que Sirius organiza e acaba ficando um pouco sozinha.

Sentei na cama de Remus para calçar meu tênis, que misteriosamente estava jogado lá perto, e vi que seu celular estava aberto na conversa com Dorcas. Estava desligando a tela quando algo me chamou a atenção. Era a foto de um casal e Dorcas dizia "o que eu quero fazer com você hoje a noite". Cliquei na foto e aumentei o brilho da tela para reconhecer quem era, o choque tomou conta de mim quando percebi que erámos eu e Lily.

Ela estava em sua fantasia de Ariel e estávamos na frente da minha casa. Estávamos nos beijando. _Intensamente_. Ou pelo menos parecia na foto. E então de uma hora para outra várias memórias encheram minha mente. Eu com raiva de Diggory por estar dançando com Lily e enchendo a cara, logo depois inventando uma desculpa esfarrapada para a tirar de perto dele. Nós dois indo até a minha casa e a vontade louca que senti de beijá-la quando ela estava perto demais de mim. E então o beijo, um senhor beijo. Como eu havia esquecido daqueles lábios macios, das mãos pequenas e quentinhas me acariciando e daquele cheiro maravilhoso que ela exalava? E por que ela não me disse nada no outro dia em sua casa? Ela certamente se lembrava.

Mas, se ela não quis citar o ocorrido, provavelmente não havia gostado e se aproveitou do meu esquecimento para não trazer isso à tona e nos deixar constrangidos. Como iria conseguir encará-la agora? E se já era difícil ficar perto dela sem fazer nada antes, agora seria muito pior. O desespero começou a me invadir quando ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo fechada e a voz de Remus me trazendo a realidade.

\- O que você está olhando no meu celular? – Questionou enquanto pegava o aparelho de minha mão e via o que eu estava vendo. Seu olhos se arregalaram e então ele me olhou culpado sem saber o que dizer.

\- Há quanto tempo você sabe disso? – Perguntei ainda em choque com tudo que havia me lembrado.

\- Sei desde o momento que essa foto foi tirada. Eu e Dorcas estávamos passeando quando encontramos vocês e ela resolveu que era um momento digno de registro – Respondeu parecendo sem graça por ter escondido aquilo de mim – Ela me fez jurar que não contaria a não ser que você iniciasse o assunto primeiro, no caso, se você se lembrasse do ocorrido.

\- Quem mais sabe? – Questionei imaginando se Sirius teve a capacidade de conseguir esconder esse segredo de mim.

\- Apenas eu e as garotas, Sirius e Frank não sabem – Me tranquilizou. Seria muito ridículo todo mundo saber de algo que eu fiz quando eu mesmo não me lembrava.

\- Menos mal – Comentei enquanto começava a calçar meu tênis.

\- James, tem algo mais que você precisa saber – Ele continuou parecendo levemente preocupado – Você supostamente não deveria saber disso, mas eu preciso te contar.

\- Fala logo que eu estou ficando tenso – Mais tenso se isso era possível.

\- Foi o primeiro beijo dela.

Foi como um balde de água fria e um tapa na minha cara. Tudo junto. Eu realmente havia agido daquela maneira? Eu que sempre tentei protege-la de caras que se aproveitariam dela em um momento e no outro a descartariam, acabei agindo de forma pior. Se possível, a culpa me atingiu mais forte ainda, eu havia sido um cafajeste de primeira classe. Beijei a garota, que nunca tinha beijado ninguém, bêbado, de uma forma nada delicada para um primeiro beijo e ainda tive a capacidade de não me lembrar. Eu, certamente, não teria coragem de encará-la pelos próximos dias.

\- Remus, eu sou horrível – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer – Não vou ter coragem de ir pra aquela festa e a encontrar.

\- Você vai ter que ir, todos te esperam lá. E você sabe que a chance dela vir te procurar é muito grande – Remus como sempre observou inteligentemente – O que você prefere, encontrar ela aqui sozinho ou lá embaixo rodeado de pessoas?

Senti um calafrio ao imaginar nós dois aqui sozinhos, com certeza preferia encontrá-la na festa.

\- Você sabe que precisa falar com ela – Ele pontuou enquanto vestia sua camiseta.

\- Eu preciso? – Questionei temeroso mesmo sabendo a resposta. Remus apenas confirmou com a cabeça mantendo um olhar sério – Não sei se tenho tanta coragem.

\- Vai ter que encontrar em algum lugar. Pelo que eu sei garotas costumam valorizar o primeiro beijo e Lily faz esse tipo, ainda mais porque o dela foi com dezesseis anos. – Seu olhar me fazia sentir ainda pior, mas ele continuou – E o fato de você nem se quer ter lembrado no outro dia pode tê-la magoado. É claro que ela esconde isso bem, em prol da amizade de vocês, mas é algo que está ali e seria bom se você se retratasse.

Apenas gemi tampando o rosto com seu travesseiro, era difícil assumir, mas ele estava certo.

Quando Sirius chegou já estávamos prontos, não citamos o assunto para não expor Lily, mas com certeza quando ele descobrisse iria ficar chateado comigo por não ter contado.

Pelo jeito meu eu bêbado sabia que eu estava _apaixonado_ (ainda era estranho usar essa palavra) por ela a mais tempo do que meu eu sóbrio. Ou talvez ele só tivesse menos orgulho para engolir.

Quando Sirius terminou já estávamos 40 minutos atrasados para o horário de início da festa, Frank havia chegado um pouco depois e também desceu conosco.

Estava nervoso ao entrar na sala precisa e a primeira pessoa que vi sentada em um canto mais distante juntamente com Dorcas e Alice, foi Lily. No entanto do nada surgiram várias garotas que se amontoaram em cima de mim e Sirius e então minha atenção foi desviada de uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes.

Para minha sorte as pessoas não me deixaram sozinho um minuto se quer, então não consegui ir até Lily em momento algum, uma ótima desculpa para minha mente que se martirizava em culpa pelo que havia feito. No entanto após algum tempo observei que ela havia ficado sozinha, Dorcas e Alice estavam com seus namorados enquanto Lene havia desaparecido, Sirius também não se encontrava a vista.

Observei pelo canto de olho que alguns garotos a chamaram para dançar, mas ela não aceitou fazer par com nenhum. Ainda estava sem coragem para falar com ela quando fui abordado por mais um grupo de colegas.

Depois de uns 30 minutos em que as garotas a deixaram sozinha percebi que ela me encarava. Quando a encarei de volta ela apenas deu um sorriso, que fez meu coração bater mais rápido, e sinalizou me chamando para ir até ela.

Por um breve instante esqueci a cagada que havia feito e fui até o lugar em que ela estava sentada, assim que fiquei ao seu lado ela me abraçou dando-me os parabéns pelo jogo. No momento em que senti seu perfume me lembrei do ocorrido, logo culpa e vergonha me assolaram. Como ela ainda me tratava normalmente? Deveria estar com raiva de mim por ter sido tão hipócrita e insensível com ela.

\- Agora só tem que ganhar os próximos três jogos para levar a taça – Comentou sorridente assim que se afastou de mim. Ao olhar seus olhos a única coisa que consegui lembrar foi da minha voz dizendo _"por que eu nunca fiz isso antes?" _durante nosso beijo. Alheia a toda a confusão que se passava em minha mente ela continuou – Mas não vai ser difícil para vocês, não depois de hoje.

Dei um sorriso amarelo querendo realmente focar na conversa e calar meus pensamentos de vez, mas estava difícil.

\- Realmente, estreamos com chave de ouro – Comentei bobamente tentando não parecer lesado.

\- Que milagre é esse que você não está bebendo? – Perguntou com uma carinha fofa de curiosidade e diversão.

\- Na última vez exagerei demais, estou dando um tempo – Tentei citar indiretamente minha festa e averiguar sua reação, mas foi inútil, ela não demonstrou absolutamente nada.

\- Fico feliz, você bêbado é um saco. – Ainda por cima teve a capacidade de me implicar.

Aos poucos consegui relaxar em sua presença e esquecer o que havia acontecido, não totalmente é claro, vez ou outra me pegava admirando sua boca.

\- Tem alguma coisa no meu dente? – Ela perguntou após alguns minutos de conversa, para minha vergonha ela percebeu meus olhares. A única coisa que queria nesse momento era ter onde enfiar a minha cara para ela não me ver corando. Como isso não era possível apenas inventei que ela tinha batom no dente.

Tirei ela para dançar enquanto não criava coragem para falar sobre minha descoberta de mais cedo. Porém, se já estava difícil não dar bandeira sobre meus sentimentos quando estávamos alguns centímetros de distância, ficou mais difícil ainda com ela abraçada a mim enquanto dançávamos uma música lenta.

Aos poucos o pessoal foi indo embora e fomos ficando apenas nós, Lene e Sirius apareceram algum tempo depois e ambos pareciam alterados pela bebida.

Todos já haviam retornado aos seus dormitórios e por fim restaram para arrumar toda a bagunça eu, Lily, Sirius, Lene, Alice, Frank, Dorcas e Remus.

\- Gente, eu tenho uma ideia – Lene tentou falar com sua voz enrolada – O que acham de brincar de Eu Nunca?

\- Acho uma ótima ideia! – Dorcas exclamou animadamente, também parecendo ter bebido um pouco demais.

Sirius se apressou para pegar a bebida e senti Lily ficar tensa ao meu lado.

\- Eu não vou beber isso aí! – Ela realmente parecia nervosa com o que poderia acontecer caso ela tivesse que beber. Confesso que também estava um pouco tenso com o que poderia sair daquela brincadeira, mas não daria para não participar sem parecer suspeito.

\- Deixa de ser sem graça, Lily! – Foi Alice quem disse já se sentando e sendo seguida pelos demais.

Fizemos um círculo, colocamos uma garrafa no meio e copos para cada um.

\- Todos já sabem as regras, certo? O mais velho começa dizendo algo que nunca fez, quem já tiver feito vai ter que virar o copo. Depois disso em sentido horário a brincadeira continua – Lene confirmou antes de iniciarmos e se direcionando à Lily finalizou – Não quero ninguém roubando, não se esqueça que sei tudo sobre você.

Em resposta ela apenas revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo que eu não consegui entender. Frank o mais velho deu início ao jogo.

Não sei porque, mas tinha a sensação de que aquele jogo não seria divertido para todo mundo.

* * *

**N.A: Olha eu novamente com mais um capítulo.**

**Decidi por só o ponto de vista do James para que pudéssemos entender um pouco mais de seus sentimentos.**

**Me digam aí o que estão achando, se tem alguém lendo rsrs.**

**Beijo e até o próximo!**


	15. Amigos, amigos jogos à parte

**Amigos, amigos... jogos à parte**

**POV Lily**

\- Eu nunca dirigi bêbado – Frank começou parecendo sem saber o que falar. Ninguém bebeu nada, tinha amigos responsáveis, afinal. Com um muxoxo Frank concluiu – Que sem graça vocês.

\- Minha vez! – Sirius gritou animado e com um sorriso maroto finalizou – Eu nunca fiquei com duas garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Eu e as meninas assistimos horrorizadas Remus e James, ambos corados, beberem o líquido em seus copos.

Dorcas encarava Remus chocada ao passo que ele apenas murmurou:

\- Estávamos muito bêbados e Sirius nos desafiou.

A bebida em excesso de fato levava as pessoas a fazerem coisas insanas, mas onde nós nos encontrávamos? Isso mesmo, enchendo a cara.

\- Eu nunca namorei sério – Lene continuou a brincadeira. Enquanto isso os casais do grupo, principalmente as meninas, fulminavam Lene e viravam seus copos. Até o momento as coisas estavam tranquilas para mim.

\- Eu nunca tirei uma nota menor que sete em química – Remus disse apenas para se vingar de Sirius e Lene, mas já apresentando sintomas de uma leve alteração.

Os dois que também não estavam tão bem beberam tudo sem hesitar e nem fazer careta.

\- Eu nunca beijei na boca de alguém do mesmo sexo que eu – Foi a vez da Alice, todos ficamos surpresos quando Lene e Dorcas entornaram os copos.

\- Você sabia disso, Reminho? – Sirius comentou dando uma gargalhada exagerada, provavelmente efeito do álcool.

Dorcas lhe dirigiu um olhar de censura antes de se explicar.

\- Eu era apenas uma criança _inocente_ e uma coleguinha queria saber por que os adultos gostavam tanto de se beijar – Dorcas se justificou parecendo envergonhada – É claro que nós detestamos na época

Todos rimos tentando imaginar duas garotinhas curiosas se beijando e fazendo cara de nojo depois. Agora encarávamos Lene aguardando sua explicação.

\- Foi só um teste ok? – Lene respondeu revirando os olhos e corando um pouco – É óbvio que não achei uma experiência boa, caso contrário teria compartilhado.

Não pudemos deixar de rir de sua breve narração, ela realmente parecia arrependida de ter feito aquilo.

Vi Sirius sussurrar algo em sua orelha que a deixou extremamente corada. Fiquei muito curiosa para saber o que ele havia dito, mas não foi possível ouvir nada. Esses dois...

\- Eu nunca fui para o dormitório com alguma das minhas ficantes – James deu continuidade também se vingando de Sirius que mais uma vez bebia satisfeito o conteúdo do copo. Pelo andar da carruagem ele não sairia nada bem dali. Eu continuava intacta e era a minha vez.

\- Eu nunca iludi ninguém – Disse com um sorriso leve sabendo que todos ali iriam beber, mas com um sentimento de temor sabendo que em algum momento iriam se vingar de mim.

Todos soltaram muxoxos, exceto Sirius, e por fim beberam juntos.

\- Alguém tem que fazer a Lily beber, ela é a única que até agora não encostou uma gota na boca – Lene reclamou exageradamente indignada e todos concordaram com ela.

Atendendo ao pedido de Lene, Dorcas, que era a próxima, soltou.

\- Eu nunca beijei alguém pensando em outra pessoa – Dorcas disse com um sorriso maldoso, sabendo que agora eu teria que beber, depois quando ela precisasse de ajuda em alguma matéria iria se ver comigo.

\- Mentira, vai dizer que nunca beijou algum garoto pensando em Remus? – Questionei indignada, ela ia me pegar justo com isso? Que injusto. Todos pareceram concordar com minha dúvida.

\- Não, desde que me descobri apaixonada de verdade por Remus nunca mais fiquei com ninguém. Até tive alguns encontros, mas nunca deixei que me beijassem depois – Respondeu feliz da vida vendo que eu não tinha escapatória.

\- Você vai se ver comigo – Murmurei indignada. Antes de beber a fulminei com os olhos e não consegui deixar de fazer uma careta ao terminar. Observei que todos os outros beberam também.

\- James, Sirius? Até vocês? – Perguntei realmente surpresa, não conseguia imaginar uma ocasião em que aquilo aconteceria com os dois.

\- Acontece né, Lilyzinha – Deus um sorriso afetado – Mas me surpreende você, pelo visto Diggory não beija tão bem assim.

Todos riram e eu também não me segurei, é claro que Amus não beijava mal, mas não iria defende-lo.

O jogo continuou por algum tempo e o pessoal realmente levou a sério o pedido de Lene para me fazer beber, depois daquilo eu dificilmente fique sem beber em algum momento. Já estava ficando tonta e enrolando as palavras, mas Lene e Sirius eram os campeões, estavam tão bêbedos que nem tinham filtro sobre o que falavam. O restante do grupo também se encontrava mais alegre que o normal, porém menos bêbados que eu. Aparentemente era fraca para bebidas, afinal havia bebido pouquíssimas vezes. Qualquer coisa era motivo de risos que duravam mais que o necessário e eu confesso que estava me divertindo bastante descobrindo os podres de cada um.

Estávamos na quarta rodada e em contraste com Lene e Sirius que se encontravam animadíssimos, eu já estava começando a desejar minha cama, nem queria imaginar em que estado iria acordar amanhã.

Era a vez de Sirius novamente e ele parecia fazer muita força para conseguir formular algo e conseguir expor em palavras. Por fim ele disse algo que provavelmente deixaria Lene chateada, mesmo que ela não assumisse isso.

\- Eu nunca me apaixonei.

\- Sirius eu te odeio muito, sabia? – Disse tentando colocar muita raiva em minha voz, mas falhado miseravelmente, e bebendo mais uma vez o líquido em meu copo.

Estranhamente James também bebeu e antes que a dúvida surgisse em minha mente vi Sirius se levantar de dar pulinhos de felicidade enquanto exclamava.

\- Eu estava certo! Tá vendo, Remus? Sabia que a gente não estava enganado – Todo mundo, exceto Remus que gargalhava satisfeito, ficou olhando aquilo sem entender.

\- Alguém pode explicar? – Ouvi Alice perguntar ao fundo, mas teve sua pergunta abafada por James que foi até Sirius e o sentou pedindo para ele calar a boca.

\- Eu vou calar, mas antes você vai ter que dizer que nós estávamos certos em tudo que dissemos a você – Sirius disse provocativo enquanto todos continuávamos sem a menor ideia do que aquilo queria dizer.

James respirou fundo antes de conseguir dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Sim, Sirius, você e Remus estavam certos. Mas nenhuma palavra sobre isso _aqui._

Após essa declaração codificada a dupla apenas comemorou com um high five.

\- James tá apaixonado, é isso? Entendi certo? – Alice, a única que ainda parecia conseguir raciocinar coerentemente, finalmente conseguiu esclarecer. Os meninos não responderam diretamente, mas todo mundo percebeu que era aquilo mesmo.

Senti meu coração apertar ao descobrir aquilo, como assim James estava apaixonado e não me tinha me falado nada? O olhei interrogativamente, mas ele apenas olhou pra baixo me ignorando.

\- A brincadeira acabou? Ninguém vai falar mais nada? – Foi Remus quem quebrou a tensão e o jogo voltou a acontecer.

Vinte minutos depois e eu já tinha bebido mais umas três vezes, se fosse possível todo mundo estava mais bêbado ainda. No entanto uma pessoa em especial conseguiu sair dos limites.

Era a vez de Lene e ela falou uma das poucas coisas que eram vetadas naquele grupo.

\- Eu nunca beijei meu melhor amigo. – Sua gargalhada sonora me fez querer enforca-la, eu não iria beber, não mesmo. Podia estar bêbada, mas aquilo me deixou sóbria instantaneamente.

Percebi James me encarando, será que ele sabia? Não era possível. O encarei de volta, principalmente para ignorar Lene, esperando que ela me deixasse quieta. Não aconteceu.

\- Lilyzita do meu coração – Disse numa voz bem bêbada e meio cantante – Pode beber, que essa foi especialmente pra você.

Eu iria matá-la com requintes de crueldade.

\- Acho que você se enganou, Lene – Disse tentando disfarçar com um sorriso amarelo e agora evitando o olhar de James sobre mim – Não tem porque eu beber.

\- Claaaro que tem, Lily – Sua voz era arrastada e ele estava irredutível – Esqueceu que aquele dia na festa de...

Dorcas foi mais rápida e pulou em cima de Lene tapando a sua boca, junto com ela Remus resolveu intervir também.

\- Certo, pessoal, acho que já deu por hoje – Se levantou meio cambaleante dando fim ao jogo, me lembraria de agradece-lo depois, junto com ele também me levantei e já estava pensando em um jeito de sair rapidinho dali antes que Sirius processasse o que havia acontecido, ligasse os pontos e aprontasse o mesmo escândalo de agora pouco.

No entanto eu não fui rápida o suficiente.

\- Peraí, a Lily e o James se beijaram? – O dito cujo se manifestou antes que eu desse o fora. Para minha tristeza e vergonha, Lene fazia sinal de confirmação com as mãos mesmo estando com a boca tapada por Dorcas. Dramaticamente ele se virou para James e o questionou – Por que você não me contou isso? Esse tempo todo e eu achava que era seu amigo.

James não respondeu, apenas bagunçou o cabelo e com um olhar suplicante em direção a Remus comunicou algo que só eles entenderiam.

Aproveitei a deixa de que a atenção não mais estava completamente sobre mim e decidi sair dali. Ignorei o olhar de James enquanto pegava minhas coisas, me despedi rapidamente e saí rumo aos dormitórios.

Enquanto corria em direção ao que nesse momento seria meu refúgio minha mente fervilhava. E agora o que eu iria fazer? Como iria encarar James? Quando será que ele se lembrou? Ou será que na verdade ele nunca se esqueceu? E se ele se lembra desde o dia posterior a festa por que então nunca falou comigo? Eu tinha todo o direito de acreditar que ele havia se esquecido, mas ele não podia pensar o mesmo de mim.

Para meu azar ouvi passos atrás de mim, não olhei para ver quem era, mas a mão que segurou meu pulso me impedindo de continuar não era de outra pessoa, se não do meu _melhor amigo_. Me virei lentamente, evitando levar um tombo, até porque eu ainda estava tonta por causa de todo álcool que tinha consumido. Definitivamente eu não sabia o que esperar da conversa que viria a seguir.

\- Não foge de mim, Lily, por favor. – Pediu antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Sem ainda conseguir falar apenas concordei demonstrando que permaneceria ali. – Vamos para seu quarto? Acho que vai ser melhor conversar lá.

Eu não concordava com ele, mas mesmo assim o segui.

Nós entramos, acendemos as luzes e sentamos em minha cama.

\- Antes que você ache que eu acabei de descobrir tudo isso, eu preciso dizer que na verdade eu me lembrei de tudo ontem depois do jogo – Ele começou já esclarecendo minha principal dúvida - Vi no celular de Remus uma foto que Dorcas tirou e só então consegui me recordar.

\- Por que você me beijou naquele dia, James? – Com uma coragem vinda do além consegui perguntar algo que estava me matando de curiosidade desde aquele fatídico dia.

Ele coçou os olhos com uma das mãos e encarou a beliche a nossa frente.

\- Você quer a verdade nua e crua ou a verdade camuflada? – Ahn? Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

\- Eu só quero a verdade – Respondi sem entender muito. Ele voltou a me olhar e seus olhos agora estavam carregados de um sentimento que eu não consegui identificar.

\- Eu não sei bem, naquela festa você estava tão _linda_, mais linda que o normal e eu nunca tinha te visto daquele jeito – Ele disse parecendo estar se lembrando de cada detalhe daquele dia e eu não pude deixar de me sentir envaidecida por ele ter me achado bonita assim. Passei a vida toda achando que ele me via praticamente como um menino. – E então eu te vi com Diggory e não gostei nada daquilo, para completar estava muito bêbado, quando dei por mim a gente estava na porta da minha casa e a única coisa que eu queria era te beijar e foi isso que eu fiz.

Simples assim, né querido? Se eu pudesse dava um tapa em sua cabeça pra ver se ele se tornava alguém menos confuso.

\- Entendi – Respondi simplesmente. É claro que eu não esperava nenhuma declaração de amor ardente, mas em resumo ele disse que me beijou só porque estava me achando bonita e estava bêbado demais. Era exatamente o que eu pensava? Sim, pelo menos a parte do estar bêbado, mas ouvir aquilo dele não foi muito legal.

\- Você me perdoa? Por ter agido dessa forma, não ter me lembrado e ainda estragar seu primeiro beijo...

\- Como você sabe disso? – Indaguei incrédula e ficando vermelha de vergonha, somente as meninas sabiam daquilo.

Com um sorrisinho sem graça ele se justificou.

\- Remus sabia, não sei como, mas sabia e ele me contou, acho que queria aumentar ainda mais a minha culpa por ter agido tão insensatamente.

Depois descobriria quem havia contado a ele, embora eu já suspeitasse quem fosse.

\- Está tudo bem, eu te perdoo sim, como pode ver nesses últimos dias, eu não tenho ressentimento algum de toda essa situação – Respondi a sua pergunta anterior dando um sorriso leve para o tranquilizar. Ele realmente parecia se sentir culpado. – E você não estragou meu primeiro beijo, foi com alguém que eu gosto, em um lugar tranquilo, sem nenhuma plateia e não sei se você se lembra, mas foi bem bom.

A última parte eu brinquei dando uma piscadinha e ele sorriu de volta. No entanto do nada ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, ficando bem perto como se fosse me beijar outra vez.

\- Se você quiser a gente repete aqui e agora – Disse alternando o olhar entre meus olhos e boca. Meu coração quase pulou pra fora e eu só não enfartei porque bem rápido ele se afastou e começou a rir escandalosamente de mim – Estou brincando com você, Lily. Tinha que ver sua cara de pavor.

Ele que não brincasse novamente ou eu não responderia por mim.

Percebendo que já estava na hora de ir embora ele se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta comigo em seu encalço.

\- Tudo vai continuar como sempre esteve, né? – Perguntei um pouco temerosa de que as coisas pudessem mudar entre nós, perder sua amizade era uma das últimas coisas que queria.

\- Vai sim – Respondeu tranquilamente e se despedindo de mim com um beijo em minha testa e outros dois em cada bochecha. Por último com as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto ele roçou seu nariz no meu em um beijo de esquimó. Ambos tivemos que rir, pois não fazíamos aquilo desde que éramos crianças, por fim ele saiu em direção ao seu próprio quarto. E eu fiquei ali pensando que finalmente tudo havia se resolvido entre nós, ou melhor _quase tudo_.

Fui a primeira a acordar naquele domingo. Meu corpo estava moído, era como se um trator tivesse me atropelado. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, até tentei voltar a dormir, mas não foi possível. Já estava quase no horário de almoço então decidi me levantar e acordar as meninas também. Não foi uma tarefa fácil, mas quarenta e cinco minutos depois, todas de banho tomado e energia revigorada (ou nem tanto), estávamos descendo rumo ao salão principal. Acho que ninguém sabia que nós já tínhamos resolvido o assunto de ontem, pois nenhuma das meninas quis falar do que aconteceu, algo bem estranho para o perfil delas.

\- Lily, você já me perdoou por ontem? – Lene perguntou cuidadosamente enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o salão principal.

Dei uma risada sádica antes de responde-la.

\- Perdoar? Eu não conheço essa palavra – Disse maldosa.

\- Eu estava fora de mim, sabe que não faria aquilo em sã consciência – Disse parecendo arrependida. Apenas dei de ombros com descaso frente ao seu arrependimento.

\- Mas fez e agora terá que arcar com as consequências – Finalizei me encaminhando para a fila do almoço.

Pouco depois que começamos a comer os garotos chegaram na mesa, as meninas ficaram tensas, mas Sirius fez questão de mostrar que já estava tudo bem.

\- Então quer dizer que a nossa Lilyzinha ficou com o James? Sabia que esse negócio de amizade entre homem e mulher não dava certo – Provocou mal tinha sentado na mesa. Eu apenas revirei os olhos, devia ter imaginado que ele pegaria no meu pé.

\- Seu eu fosse você falava baixo, não quero isso na boca de mais ninguém aqui do colégio – Ralhei tentando parecer brava, mas com ele não era possível.

\- Pelo visto vocês conversaram e se ajeitaram... e agora? – Lene nos questionou e nós ficamos sem entender, ela percebendo isso completou – E agora, estão juntos ou algo do tipo?

Na hora eu estava bebendo meu suco e acabei engasgando com ele ficando impossibilitada de falar enquanto Alice me ajudava com batidinhas nas costas.

\- Estamos como sempre estivemos, esclarecemos tudo e nossa amizade continua – Foi James que respondeu com sua tranquilidade e confiança de sempre.

\- Nossa como vocês são chatos – Lene comentou revirando os olhos e terminou dando um sorriso malicioso em minha direção – Estava torcendo para sair mais um casal.

Ela com certeza não dava valor a vida.

\- Alguém sabe quando é o próximo jogo? – Perguntei mudando de assunto propositalmente para tirar o foco de mim e James.

\- Amanhã à noite tem vôlei feminino e masculino, vai começar as seis se não me engano – Foi Frank que respondeu – Na verdade, pelo que vi, esse ano vamos ter jogos quase todas as noites durante a semana.

\- Eles querem nos matar, né? – Dorcas reagiu incrédula – Não vamos ter tempo de estudar para as provas e elas vêm logo depois do fim dos jogos.

\- A ideia era que todos já tivessem estudado o suficiente até agora, por isso as aulas durantes esses dias são só revisão – Disse tranquilamente – Mas vocês só querem estudar na véspera das provas, é isso que dá.

\- Precisa jogar na cara? – Dorcas replicou desgostosa – Nós sabemos que estamos ferrados.

\- Vocês são inteligentes, vão conseguir – Disse em um tom condescendente só pra implicar.

\- Você vai nos ajudar a estudar, não vai, Lily? – Alice pediu em um tom choroso – Seus resumos sempre nos salvam na última hora.

\- Você eu ajudo, Lice, agora essas duas – Apontei para Lene e Dorcas – Eu não vou ajudar mesmo, não depois da palhaçada de ontem.

Terminei com os braços cruzados e a cara emburrada.

\- Não é possível que você vai se vingar de mim também – Dorcas reclamou fazendo um biquinho infantil.

\- Vocês deveriam ter pensado melhor antes de terem falado qualquer coisa – Terminei com um sorriso maldoso.

É claro que não iria conseguir ficar brava com elas muito tempo e nem manter essa vingança, mas queria que elas aprendessem a lição pelo menos um pouquinho.

\- James, contra quem será nosso próximo jogo? – Questionei curiosa, queria tanto que levássemos a taça, ele estava se esforçando muito para isso.

\- Vamos jogar contra Ilvermorny, se ganharmos, jogamos contra Beauxbatons – Respondeu após pensar um pouco.

\- Ah sim, então nós estamos indo para a semifinal, certo? – Ele apenas concordou balançando a cabeça – Se perdermos esse jogo só podemos disputar o segundo lugar?

\- Sim, Durmstrang vai jogar contra Beauxbatons disputando o segundo lugar, se eles ganharem se mantêm no pódio, mas se perderem serão eliminados, até porque só tem primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar.

\- Entendi – Finalizei voltando a comer meu almoço que começava a ficar frio.

Terminamos de comer em meio a comentários sobre o jogo do dia anterior. Terminamos o almoço e me lembrei de algo que queria perguntar a um certo moreno de óculos.

\- James? – O chamei em um tom mais baixo querendo que apenas ele ouvisse – Vamos ali nos jardins comigo? Acho que precisamos conversar sobre algo.

Ele apenas acenou afirmativamente parecendo confuso e me seguiu.

Só parei de andar quando chegamos a árvore próxima ao lago, me sentei e esperei ele se acomodar ao meu lado relaxando e deitando na grama, observando seu movimento decidi o acompanhar. Aproveitando o momento resolvi perguntar o que ainda estava me encucando.

\- Ontem na brincadeira quando Sirius disse que nunca havia se apaixonado por alguém, você bebeu – O observei arregalar os olhos e ficar levemente corado – Você já se apaixonou por alguém e nunca me falou?

\- Não é bem assim – Fiquei sem entender e ele pareceu perceber isso, pois continuou a falar com a mão no peito indicando o coração – Digamos que algumas coisas estão mudando aqui dentro.

Tentei ao máximo não demonstrar minha cara de decepção e colocar uma máscara de curiosidade.

\- Quem é ela? Por que não me falou antes? Estava querendo se vingar de mim só porque eu também não te falei, não é?

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Não tem nada certo ainda, eu estou tentando entender meus sentimentos, pois eles estão me assustando um pouco – Deu um sorriso sem graça- Logo você saberá.

Acho que eu não queria saber.

\- Isso é bem chocante, jamais imaginei que um milagre desses aconteceria – Comentei realmente surpresa pelo que acabara de descobrir – Ela deve ser bem incrível para ter te conquistado assim.

\- Ela é sim – Disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos – É a garota mais incrível que já conheci.

Ignorei a pontada de ciúmes que senti e apenas dei um sorriso em resposta.

Ficamos ali mais algum tempo apenas conversando amenidades, comentando sobre a festa e também sobre algumas descobertas do jogo, dessa vez ele não havia ficado bêbado o suficiente para se esquecer do que aconteceu.

Minutos mais tarde fomos interrompidos por um Frank que chegou meio afobado.

\- Lily, James! – Nos chamou quando chegava perto – Desculpe atrapalha-los, mas vocês precisam voltar pra dentro agora.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionei preocupada já me levantando e sendo acompanhada por James.

\- Lene e Sirius tiveram uma briga feia agora pouco – Esclareceu quando já nos encaminhávamos para o colégio – As garotas estão com Lene no dormitório, ela não parecia nada bem, só sei que pediu para te chamar.

Fiquei sem entender o que estava acontecendo. O que aqueles dois aprontaram agora?

* * *

**N.A: E aí pessoal, beleza? Voltei com mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado ;)**

**Muito obrigada a Mellowh, ****Scarlet Benatti e a DannyBlack que comentaram. Gosto muito de saber o que estão achando e sempre pego as dicas que vocês dão, além de ser um ótimo estimulante hahah.**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


End file.
